The Book Shop
by lolwrwg
Summary: Summary: AU. No Magic. When 58 year old Minerva McGonagall finally admits she needs a hand with her small book shop, she hires 33 year old, newly divorced, Hermione Granger. Both content in their lives neither are looking for a relationship but magic and romance may still be lying in the books for them yet. HG
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU. No Magic. When 58 year old Minerva McGonagall finally admits she needs a hand with her small book shop she hires, 33 year old, newly divorced, Hermione Granger. Both content in their lives neither are looking for a relationship but magic may still be lying in the books for them yet. HG&MM

Authors note: Alright, so I'm not entirely sure how well this will go. I tried to tell it in small moments over the course of months. I don't believe it shall be too long, a couple of chapters perhaps. I haven't written anything for a terribly long time and every time I've tried I've given up.

However, this idea gave me hope, so I hope you all enjoy it and it would be fantastic to hear your thoughts.

One more last tidbit, This is un-baeted so any mistakes are my own. I have read over it briefly but, I always tend to miss things and my grammar isn't great!

Part 1

The doorbell gave a small ding as the shop door opened and closed. The dark haired brunette looked over the rim of her glasses as she took in the slender form of the new assistant she had just hired with a stern gaze.

She was prompt, early even, she had to give her that. It had been near to two weeks since the woman had started her first shift and Minerva had to admit the woman seemed competent enough, intelligent even.

Hermione sighed and leant against the door for a moment as she let the warmth rush over her chilled skin from the cold rain and wind she had just walked through. Hermione looked down at her dripping brolly with a small grimace at the pool it was making.

"Good Morning Miss Granger" came the soft Scottish lilt.

Hermione looked up sharply at the woman still reading her book, her glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"Good Morning Miss McGonagall"

"You can put it in the back to dry off along with your coat and scarf" Gesturing to the dripping brolly "Tea?"

"Thank you, and yes please, a little milk and no sugar" Unsure to whether her boss had remembered how she liked her tea yet.

Minerva nodded and Hermione followed her into the back for a moment, shedding her coat and scarf and placing them to dry with her umbrella.

"What would you like me to do this morning?" Hermione asked as she took her tea from the elder woman with a warm smile.

"If you could start in the children's section and make sure everything is in the right genres and order. We have some new books coming in later that I would like putting on display and we will have to redo some of the labels"

"No problem I'll go get started now" she smiled "Is it alright if I take my tea with me?"

Minerva didn't say anything, just nodded.

Hermione walked back out front and made her way to the back of the shop. At first glance the shopped seemed small but the cosy quaint building was filled with small alcoves and was long in length.

Miss McGonagall was a quiet woman and mostly kept to herself which Hermione didn't mind. It gave her time to think over things and gave her a calm peaceful sense of serenity she didn't always find when running after her two rascal children at home. At ages 4 and 7 Rose and Hugo barley gave her a moment's peace.

The divorce hadn't exactly gone smoothly either so to find a job where she didn't have to endure screaming voices was a pleasant relief.

When the elder woman did indulge a few words with her though, Hermione found the woman to be quite witty. It was a pleasant change of pace after such a tiring year to simply talk about literature and how one liked their tea, or how to display certain books.

The shop wasn't that busy that day with the constant rain and Hermione simply continued with her tidying .The hours went by as customers came in needing a hand here and there. Hermione sorted most of the books and swapped with Minerva a couple of times to watch the till.

"Miss Granger, would you be kind enough to help me unload some of these books?"

Hermione placed a book back to its originals place and wandered over to her slender boss. Hermione didn't know the woman's age but she had to say she couldn't be more than 45 maybe 50 at least. Her body seemed to be in great shape. She had one of those body's that you envied as you got older, it held some weight but she was far from fat and Hermione hoped when she was older she would look half as good.

Taking a few books out of the box on the counter she looked at Miss McGonagall "Where did you want me to put them?"

"I was thinking on the table next to the door?"

Hermione nodded and Minerva followed with a few books of her own.

"Have two piles and have them about five high I should think. I shall place some in the window"

"No problem" Hermione replied as she set about her task. Out of the corner of her eye Hermione watched as her boss tripped slightly on the way back to her and had to stifle a small chuckle. The woman was graceful and elegant she would give her that but it amazed her how many clumsy moments she had too.

"Don't think that because my eyes are old that I can't see you chuckling over there" Minerva said with jest in her voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue as a smile curved her lips "Firstly, I don't know what you are talking about…" she smirked "And secondly, you are far from old Miss McGonagall"

Minerva waved the younger woman away "Ha, Your eyes must be worse than mine if you think that's true"

"Oh come now, you mustn't be more than 45 perhaps 50" Hermione said seriously.

Minerva looked up at her, lifting an eyebrow "Now you really are being generous with your compliments. That, or you are blinder than I first thought. Do you wear glasses Miss Granger, if so perhaps another prescription might be in order?"

Hermione tapped her lightly on the shoulder with a book "I'm being quite serious"

"So was I dear" Minerva quipped as she placed her glasses on her nose to look at more of the new books they had been sent.

Hermione smiled as she looked at her bosses features more closely. She couldn't deny that lines adorned Minerva's features, but they weren't deep and unflattering. They were the kind that spoke of happiness.

"May I ask how old you are?"

"One should never ask a lady her age"

"I know. That's why I'm asking if I may ask?"

Minerva pursed her lips and looked over the beautiful features of Miss Granger. The woman was beautiful no doubt, her eyes brown and drowning and her face held a youthfulness to it that she knew would never grow old. Yet the woman seemed to carry an air that seemed not to care about her beauty so much, it was her knowledge that seemed more important to her and Minerva admired that quality greatly.

"I am 58, I shall be 59 in a month or so" Minerva confided, watching Hermione's face contort with curiosity.

"Seriously?"

Minerva smirked and nodded.

Hermione had just about closed her mouth when she looked back at the woman again. "Hmm" murmured as she absorbed the information given to her.

The two women carried on in silence and when 4 o'clock came Minerva looked over to the oblivious brunette.

"Hermione?"

The woman spun around to look at her.

"It is 4 o'clock, you may go"

Hermione looked up at the clock on the wall and jumped into action knowing her children would be finishing their extra activities at school at 4.30.

Grabbing her things from the back she wondered back over to the till where Minerva was stood "Before I go I just wanted to check if it was still alright for me to finish at 3 tomorrow instead?"

Minerva nodded "That's fine, your children come first" she said kindly.

"Thank you, have a nice evening"

"And you Miss Granger"

The doorbell chimed and closed, Minerva watching the young woman dash out into the rain before returning her piercing green eyes back to her book.

**-The Book Shop-**

The next day…

Early the next morning Minerva was wondering about her shop, cup of tea in hand, reading a book as per usual when Hermione bustled through the door.

"Good Morning Miss McGonagall" she called happily as the door closed behind her.

One perfect eyebrow rose as those glasses, perched upon a perfect nose, looked at her with curiosity.

"Good Morning Miss Granger. You're awfully chipper this morning. No London traffic?" she quipped knowing that really would be the day when hell froze over.

Hermione smiled at her wryly "I take the underground"

Swivelling on her small heel, Minerva looked at her fully "Then no ignorant Londoners practically pushing you against the nearest wall to get to their train on time because they were too idle to get up at a reasonable time?"

Shedding her coat Hermione ran a hand through her hair with a smile "Near enough"

"There's still hot tea left in the pot I made earlier if you would like a cup" Minerva called as Hermione went into the back to hang up her things as usual.

A few pages of Minerva's book later Hermione appeared back in front of her "You're earlier than usual this morning, it's not even half 8 yet" Minerva murmured quietly as she watched as the other woman sighed at her first few sips of tea. Where would one be without tea she thought wryly?

"The children had early morning swimming" she said as Minerva nodded before returning her eyes to her book.

"Do you not ever sit down while reading?" Hermione enquired, noticing how the woman, a book always in hand but never sat down.

Minerva smiled as she looked over the rim of her glasses and into those brown orbs "I do, but at my age I know if I sit down for too long in the day I shall never get back up"

Hermione rolled her eyes "You aren't old"

"I never said I was" the woman smirked, her voice low and teasing "My bones just aren't as young as they used to be" she said as she walked over to the till and checked she had enough change.

"Touché'" Hermione conceded as she followed the dark haired woman over to the till.

Leaning on the desk Hermione allowed herself to just watch the woman for a moment. It wasn't often she had the chance to simply watch people nowadays but when she could, she did. She was indeed a people watcher. She loved to watch the way people moved or interacted with others around them. Even as girl she had watched people. It was a very interesting thing to do and through the years she had learnt to become very observant.

"You are staring, dear" Minerva murmured quietly as she went over the list of things that needed doing that day.

"Sorry, I'm a people watcher"

A small smile curled the edge of Minerva's lips as she glanced at Hermione. "Indeed"

"So, what needs doing?" Hermione enquired before taking another sip of tea.

"I have some paper work I need to finish so I shall probably be in the back for a while. We did most of the stock yesterday so if you could just make sure all the books are in order and tidy and keep an eye on the till that would be grand"

Hermione nodded as she continued to drink her hot beverage with sheer pleasure "I don't think there is anything like a cup of tea in the morning" the younger woman confessed.

"I quite agree" Minerva smirked while taking a sip of her own drink.

"Strangely I never liked it until I had my first child. However, when I was first pregnant, with rose, I suddenly had a massive craving for it and ever since I can't stop drinking it"

"Really?" Minerva looked at her "I've drank it ever since I could remember. My grandmother used to give a small cup saying that I was perhaps a little too young for tea yet but In the end I would end up drinking it at least as much as her, if not more" Minerva smiled.

Hermione chuckled imagining a small stubborn Scottish little girl with her own tea cup.

"I imagine you were quite the child"

"Oh Aye, and a Scottish temper to boot"

Chuckling again Hermione stood up and finished her drink watching as Minerva drained the last of hers too. Passing Hermione the cup, the younger woman took them into the back and clean them up quickly. Going back into the shop she checked the time 8.55am.

"Shall I turn the open sign?"

Looking up briefly from her papers Minerva nodded "If you could, Thank you"

Minerva watched as Hermione flipped the sign and went about making sure the books were tidy, shuffling things here and there. Despite Minerva's first adversities she had to admit that having someone to help around the shop not only made her life easier but she also quite enjoyed the company.

Their conversations weren't heavy or steep but in fact, at times, quite frivolous but she liked it.

The young woman was refreshing.

"Miss Granger? I'm going to go finish these, I shan't be too long, half an hour perhaps. You'll be alright on your own? I'm only in the back if you need me"

"Don't worry, I shall be just fine"

With that Hermione watched as her boss's slender form disappeared from her view.

**-The Book Shop-**

Over an hour later Minerva was rubbing her temples as she looked over the endless forms that never seemed to go down.

Her thoughts were interrupted when footsteps came into the back "Tea?"

Looking up she breathed a small sigh of relief when she saw Hermione making her way over to the kettle "Please"

"Taking longer than expected?" Hermione asked as she looked at the woman sat at the kitchen table.

"It seems so. Every time I think I've finished I find a few more. If I had known how much paper work was needed in owning just a simple bookshop I never would have gone through with it" the brunette grumbled.

Hermione smiled as the kettle started to whistle "I'm not so sure" she replied.

Leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms, Minerva looked at her assistant curiously "Oh?"

Peering over her shoulder Hermione asked "Two sugars, good splosh of milk right?"

"Yes" she replied but still waiting for an answer the young woman had made.

Hermione continued and placed Minerva's tea before her "I know I haven't known you for very long but I can see that this place suits you"

Holding her mug Minerva's green eyes stayed locked on Hermione, wanting to know what this woman meant "Suits me how?"

Hermione smiled and checked that no one was at the till before looking at the older woman who's eyes seemed so trained on her that she swore that even if she were behind a wall and moving from side to side her eyes would still follow.

"I'm not sure" she paused looking at her boss "You seem like the type of person who belongs in a room full of books and knowledge. I think if you hadn't decided to have this shop I think you would have been a marvellous teacher" Hermione confessed.

Minerva sighed as she played with her hot mug "I did teach once, a long time ago"

Hermione detected sadness in Minerva's voice and looked at her with curious eyes.

"What happened?"

Smiling, Minerva shrugged "I fell in love, had children, C'est la vie, etc"

"You have children?"

"I do indeed, but that is a story for another time lass, back to the till with you" Minerva shooed her away playfully.

"Yes ma'am" Hermione quipped cheekily, Minerva managing to pat her on the leg in jest.

"I shan't have no 'ma'am' in my shop now missy, its Miss McGonagall to you" her Scottish lilt pouring through as she bantered with Hermione.

Hermione laughed as she dashed back into the shop.

The melodious sound of Hermione's laughter remained in Minerva's mind for the rest of the day.

**-The Book Shop-**

One week later…

"I think this is the last box" Hermione called as she made her way down stairs with a small box of light bulbs.

Minerva looked over her shoulder as Hermione stepped off the last step on the way up to where she lived. Living above the bookshop was nice. She didn't have to rush about making sure she got the shop closed on time, she could potter about how ever she liked at her own pace and sometimes it was just nice to come down of an evening and select a book.

"I shall have to pop out at some point to get some more. Let me just get the ladders" she replied as she finished cleaning the plates they had just eaten their sandwiches on.

After drying her hands she walked down a small corridor to a cupboard where she usually kept ladders, brooms and mops and such.

Returning with the small ladder she followed Hermione into the shop where the light bulb had gone out.

"Is that alright?" Minerva asked as she positioned the ladder below the light.

"Yeah, that's perfect" Hermione replied while taking a bulb out of the box and passing the box back to Minerva.

Minerva held the ladder making sure it didn't wobble as Hermione climbed up and started replacing the dead bulb with the new one.

"You know, I don't think, Ron, my ex-husband, ever changed a light bulb while we lived together. He was so god damn lazy" Hermione muttered nonchalantly as she screwed the working bulb in.

"No?" Minerva said as she watched Hermione fiddling with the light.

"No" Hermione smiled looking down.

Minerva smiled slightly back as Hermione came back down the ladder, dead bulb in hand. Minerva understood where Hermione was coming from as her ex-husband too had been as lazy as shit. It still hurt to think of him but she knew she was better off without the dead beat that had cheated on her.

"There all done"

"Thank you" Taking the dead bulb from Hermione she started walking back into the kitchen "Would you get the ladder for me please?" she called back.

An ease had fallen between the two women in the near month or so Hermione had started working in the bookshop. Some days they would chit chat and banter, the air filled with laughter and on others, few words would be exchanged. Either way though they were always relaxed and content in the way the worked in the small little shop.

They were comfortable.

The older woman felt Hermione walk past her as she put the ladders back to where they belonged.

"We shall have to do a stock count in a few days" Minerva said quietly as Hermione came back into the kitchen.

"Alright" Hermione nodded as she sat down on a chair for a moment.

Minerva turned to look at her "It shall require you to stay after the store closes and shall take till at least 8 if not 9 o clock…"

Hermione went to speak but Minerva held up her hand "I know your children finish at 3.20 and if you are unable to find someone to look after them for those hours than I shall have to find someone else to help me for that evening"

Hermione thought for a moment "What day would it be?"

"Thursday I think should suffice"

"Well I shall speak to my parents and see if they could have them for that evening. I'm sure they wouldn't mind"

"If you really can't…"

Hermione leant forward and touched Minerva's arm, with a smile "It's fine, honestly. This is my job"

Minerva nodded knowing how hard it could be to juggle children and a job being a single parent.

"Well I can assure you it only happens once every month"

"What, no late night party's every night?" Hermione teased.

Minerva quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head looked into sparkling brown eyes with a sense of wonder "Depends on who's coming" Minerva quipped back with a roll of her eyes.

Hermione laughed and took her gentle hand away from Minerva's soft skin.

Neither realised at that time but a sense of longing for that touch subtly emerged within both of their hearts and in the months to come that presence would make itself more and more known.

**-The Book Shop-**

One week later…

Hermione slipped into the shop quietly. This morning had been more tiring than she would have liked. Hugo had complained saying he felt ill when Hermione knew perfectly well that he was just fine. He had science lessons this morning and Hermione knew how much he hated them. It was one subject he simply refused to wrap his head around and despite how much the teachers tried to make it fun and simple for him, the subject just seemed to aggravate him more.

Today had been no different.

Rose of course had neither been any help, teasing him until a fight broke out between the two. Rose ended up with scratch marks along her face and arms and Hugo a bloody nose, soiling his clean school shirt.

This of course made them further late having to change his clothes, him screaming as she dressed him when he refused to dress himself.

Walking them to school was no better, consisting of Rose running much too far ahead and Hugo toeing the edge of the pavement, scaring Hermione to near death when a car sped past.

After calling Rose back and giving a tongue lashing, she did the same with Hugo before forcing them both to hold her hands or forfeit watching TV for a whole week for their behaviour.

Eventually the two seemed to calm down but now Hermione was a little more tired than she'd like to be.

Shedding her coat Hermione started walking toward the kitchen but paused when she heard music blaring from its direction.

Recognising the song as Aretha Franklins 'I say a little prayer' she smiled and walked forward quietly, folding her coat in her arms.

What she saw made her smile grow wider and her heart spread with warmth and a little surprise. Minerva stood there buttering what she assumed was toast, humming along as her cute arse swayed to the rhythm.

She couldn't deny the older woman's figure was something to appreciate.

When the music hit the chorus Minerva increased her movements and her voice broke forth, singing along in perfect, alluring tune.

Hermione lifted her hand, covering her mouth to stop her chuckle from bursting forth. Leaning against the edge of the door she continued watch.

When the song slowed Hermione cleared her throat, knowing her boss wouldn't appreciate her spying.

Minerva jumped, spinning around, holding her hand to her chest and only calming when she saw Hermione's amused face.

"Miss Granger, you startled me!" she snipped.

"Forgive me Miss McGonagall" Hermione chuckled.

"You do know it's rude to sneak up on people?"

"I know I'm sorry, you just seemed to be enjoying yourself"

Minerva's eyes narrowed playfully at her. It wasn't very often Minerva let her guard down but around this woman it was slowly becoming obvious that she had found a friend, and her stern persona seemed to be melting away.

"Well, are you going to stand there watching me all day or are you going to come in and share some toast with me?"

Hermione merely smiled and joined her boss.

**-The Book Shop-**

Two weeks later…

Cold hands covered her eyes and Minerva jumped retaliating slightly until she heard Hermione's comforting chuckle.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, yes. Now stop wriggling" Hermione chaste, pressed against Minerva's back.

"What in bleeding hells teeth do you think you are doing?" Minerva drawled as she was shuffled around and made to walk forwards.

"Just trust me alright?"

"Trust you? My dear I have known you just over a month, and you are no doubt leading to my death whilst covering my eyes, and you want me to trust you?"

Hermione smiled as she rolled her eyes at her boss's dramatics.

"Step" she ordered as Minerva tentatively took a step into the shop.

"Miss Granger I swear…"

"You can swear to the high heavens McGonagall, no one's going to hear your cries but me" she teased "So just suck it up and trust me lady"

Minerva grumbled as she was lead to god knows where and though she persisted that she hated what was happening she knew in all truth that that wasn't true. She was enjoying the secrecy and the way Hermione's scent filled her nose. It was fresh and sweet just like Hermione.

"Alright, we are here. Are you ready?"

Minerva nodded "Ready as I'll ever be for my death dear" she replied, sarcasm lacing her words with kind.

"Oh hush" Hermione said as she let her hands fall away from Minerva's eyes "Happy Birthday"

Minerva let her eyes adjust and when they did she looked, in shock, at the small cake and present before her.

"How did you…" she looked at Hermione in confusion knowing that she hadn't told the girl when her birthday was and even though they had become friends as such she hadn't expected this sort of kindness. She was overwhelmed. She wouldn't show it.

The younger woman smiled as emerald eyes looked at her in confusion and simmering delight.

"I have my sources"

Green eyes narrowed as she tried to work out how the girl had found out.

Hermione sighed knowing the woman would pester her all day if she didn't find out. "When I took the delivery the other day the guy asked if you would be here today as he always leaves you a flower and some chocolates on your birthday. He seemed very sweet"

Minerva smiled knowing how kind Charles the delivery man was. Ever since her children and husband had left her he had been the kind face she saw every time she had a delivery. Somehow he had seen the sadness in her eyes one day and had taken it upon himself to make her day brighter whenever he came to see her.

"He is. Very sweet"

Hermione smirked as she leant against one of the bookshelves carefully "Perhaps he has a crush?" she teased.

Minerva scoffed and bent down to inspect the homemade cake "He is even younger than you, don't be ridiculous"

"And why would that be ridiculous? You are very attractive and he seemed very keen on you" the younger woman suggested.

"Are you high?"

"No higher than you Miss McGonagall. Now, open your presents" Hermione ushered.

Delight filled Minerva's chest as she looked at the small gift bag. She hadn't had a present in years. Her relationship with her children was strained to say the least and though she loved them dearly it seemed they couldn't find it in their hearts to let bygones be bygones.

"Shouldn't I open the card first?" she asked, an anticipation in her voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Whichever you wish, it's your Birthday"

"…You didn't have to do all this…"

"Oh Posh, now come on open your presents, the store will opening soon and we haven't all day" Hermione chaste, delighting in the way the older woman rolled her eyes at her.

Smiling, Minerva picked up the card and opened it carefully, relishing every moment of this small kindness given to her.

She chuckled softly when she saw a drawing of a library obviously done by Hermione's children. Opening it, she read the big and squiggly writing as her heart strings tugged.

"Do you like it? The children wanted to help so…"

Emerald eyes shone in Hermione's direction "It's Lovely, thank you dear and thank Rose and Hugo as well, they are very talented" she said kindly.

"I will" Hermione confirmed.

Seeing the older woman like this, happy and full of delight gave Hermione a warmth she had never known. It was content, full, warm, fuzzy and mischievous. It was wonderful.

Placing her card carefully back on the table, she picked up the bag and looked inside it with a small smile. Although wrapped, she could instantly tell one was a bottle of wine no doubt, but the other was a box like shape.

Pulling it out, she unwrapped the paper to reveal a white box "A white box, just what I've always wanted" Minerva teased.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione tilted her head and looked at her pointedly.

"I'm teasing child"

"Just open it woman" Hermione chuckled.

Nodding, Minerva prised the lid off the box to reveal a lovely patterned silk scarf. The blues, browns and creams ran through the patterns and Minerva couldn't quite believe how lovely it was as she ran her ageing hands over it.

"Oh Hermione" she whispered, her first name slipping off her tongue without realisation.

Hermione's stomach gave a slight jolt as the older woman whispered her name but she quickly shrugged it off as nothing and moved forward.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh it's beautiful. Thank you" Minerva said earnestly, her one hand reaching out and squeezing Hermione's with care and appreciation.

"Oh I'm so glad" Hermione released a breath.

Taking it out of the box Minerva put it around her neck and turned to face the young woman "Well what do you think?"

Smiling, Hermione inspected her "It suits you very well I think"

"Thank you again Miss granger, this was very thoughtful of you"

Hermione waved her off "It was my pleasure. I'll move the cake into the kitchen while you put your card and things away?"

"That would be wonderful" Minerva replied, watching with thoughtful eyes as Hermione picked up the cake and made her way back toward the kitchen.

What a wonderful creature she was Minerva thought as she collected her things.

**-The Book Shop-**

One week later…

Minerva muttered behind the counter as she searched for her spare pair of glasses, her others had done a disappearing act and now she was having trouble locating her spares as well.

"What the bloody hell have I done with you?" she muttered to herself as she opened another draw and rifled around. She really did need to de-clutter some of these draws again.

The doorbell chimed announcing Hermione's presence and Minerva looked up briefly.

"Good morning Miss McGonagall. Something amiss?"

"My glasses it seems"

Hermione frowned trying to remember if she had seen them the previous day "I don't recall seeing them anywhere"

"Apparently neither do I" Minerva grumbled when she found a grey case "Aha!" she said with a smile.

"Your glasses?" Hermione enquired as she starting shedding her coat as she walked toward the kitchen.

"My spares but they shall do for now" she said popping them on and picking up her book, indulging in a few more pages before her day truly began.

"Tea in the pot?" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"Yes dear" Minerva called back while picking up hers from the counter and taking a hot healthy sip. She sighed in delight and continued to read, noting when Hermione came and leant on the opposite side of the counter, watching her as she often did in the mornings.

Hermione smiled as she noticed Minerva wearing the scarf she had brought her for her birthday. It really did look lovely on her she thought as she took in the comforting image of the older woman. Something about her gave Hermione a sense of calm she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Perhaps it was the way she moved, so graceful and quiet and yet a sureness in her steps that gave off an authority like no other. And her eyes, now they really were her greatest feature Hermione thought. They were captivating. Cat like and so green Hermione swore they sometimes shone. And when the time was right, in the briefest of moments Hermione would catch a glimmer of mischief and amusement dancing in them. Definitely her greatest feature.

Hermione found she didn't know much about her boss's personal life though. While Hermione would tell her of her children and her past, Minerva only gave tid bits of information about hers. She wondered if perhaps something had hurt the woman greatly in that past as she would often find a sadness in Minerva's eyes that spoke volumes.

At times Minerva would find her staring, catching her out, and would close up quicker than a fly trap. Hermione wanted to prise her back open and to see what lay beneath all those layers Minerva so viciously put up.

One day, perhaps.

Taking a sip of her tea she closed her eyes for a moment, feeling more tired today than usual. Hugo had had trouble sleeping last night and had crawled into bed with her in the early hour's of this morning. Hermione hadn't slept until she knew he was asleep and calm and even then sleep seemed to evade her for another hour or so.

Looking up from her book Minerva looked over at Hermione, eyes closed and relaxed, in rapt fascination. This woman was curious to her. She held such light and wit and yet she knew this woman, in the past year had alone, had gone through much.

Divorce was not a matter taken lightly and Minerva knew how painful the process was. Yet she came in everyday, happy and ready to work. The woman had taken her by surprise when she had brought her a cake and gifts for her birthday. No one had done such a thing for her in a long time and she swore that she would repay her in kind.

She found herself cherishing Hermione's friendship. This morning found shadows under her friend's eyes though and concern washed over her 59 year old body.

"You look tired this morning" Minerva enquired softly.

Hermione's eyes opened slowly, a haze taking over them that Minerva found more than adorable.

"Hugo had a nightmare and kept me up longer than I would like. Don't worry, a few more cups of tea and I'll be as right as rain" Hermione said softly closing her eyes again for a moment.

"So long as young don't fall asleep and start drooling on my counter dear" Minerva teased quietly.

Hermione opened one eye "No drooling, got it" she smiled before closing her eye again.

Minerva smirked. Her hair today was pulled into a high messy pony. A few strands fell here and there and though they looked nice Minerva felt the itching urge to tuck them behind her small perfect ears.

Frowning at her own thoughts Minerva tore her eyes away and back to her book.

**-The Book Shop-**

Later that day found Hermione writing out some labels for advertising certain books as Minerva pottered around the shop.

Pausing for a moment in her writing, Hermione looked up to find Minerva bent down speaking to a young girl.

Curiosity washed over her as she watched the way Minerva interacted with the small girl. Her face lit up and a tenderness Hermione had never seen on the woman laced Minerva's usually stern features.

Hermione couldn't hear what was being said but the way the young girl giggled and beamed at Minerva told her all she needed to know.

A woman cut off her view suddenly and Hermione looked up a smile in place "May I help you?"

The woman looked at her for a moment as though assessing her. "Just these" she said stiffly, placing two books on the counter.

One was a horror novel Hermione had been looking at the other day and the other a children's book. Perhaps this woman was the child's mother? After scanning the books through, she looked back up.

"That'll be £13.50 please"

The woman entered her card into the card machine, waiting until Hermione told her to enter her pin.

When the transaction was finished Hermione smiled and gave the woman her purchases "Thank you, have a nice day"

The woman didn't say anything just gave her a once over with anything but kind eyes and walked over to where Minerva was still animatedly talking with the young girl.

Minerva tapped the girl on the nose and swept her into a hug that tugged on Hermione's heart strings. How did Minerva know this girl? Was she family?

Before Hermione could think further though the woman she had just served snatched her child away from Minerva and scurried out of the shop.

What was that about?

A look of utter hurt passed over Minerva's face and though Hermione stood a fair distance from her boss she knew tears were gathering in the elder woman's eyes.

Walking over slowly, Hermione touched Minerva's arm gently when she reached her, trying not to frighten the woman.

"Are you alright?" Hermione said very quietly, not knowing what else to say.

Silence answered her.

"Who were they?" Hermione tried again.

Lifting her chin Minerva blinked back her tears and felt her hard façade fall into place.

"My daughter and granddaughter" She said emotionless.

Hermione's heart tugged, realising now how hurt the woman must feel. The way her daughter reacted to her had been horrid that was for sure. But why?

She knew it was not her place to ask such questions though and let them drift off, instead trying to make Minerva focus on the brighter sides that obviously seemed so far away.

"Your granddaughter is beautiful"

Minerva only nodded though "I have some paper work… I ugh… need to do. Look after the shop please" Minerva muttered before disappearing into the back and up the stairs.

Hermione didn't blame her.

**-The Book Shop-**

Two weeks later…

A knife went through the sandwiches Minerva had just made for Hermione and herself, cheese and pickle. She didn't think she would ever grow old of a cheese and pickle sandwich. It was one of those foods that comforted you and filled the spot when you didn't even know you had a spot to fill. It was like egg and soldiers and soup, it was one of a kind.

"They look divine" Hermione said over her shoulder.

Minerva smiled "Indeed they do dear, anyone in the shop?"

"Not at the moment, it's still tipping it down so we may not see many more customers today"

Minerva nodded "That's fine, we had a busy one yesterday" she admitted "Would you grab the juice from the fridge?"

Hermione nodded and got the orange juice and two glasses from the cupboard with ease.

Nothing had been said between them about what had happened over two weeks ago between Minerva and her daughter and granddaughter. She admitted she was itching to ask her, to understand why? She knew her place though and kept her prying thoughts to herself.

What would she say anyway? 'Hey why was your daughter such a bitch to you?' certainly not Hermione thought as she sat down, Minerva following her with their sandwiches and salad.

Hermione poured them both a glass of juice as Minerva set down the plates and Hermione couldn't help but moan in anticipation.

The older woman looked at her with a quirked eyebrow, the low moan having sent a sensation down her spine that she refused to name or acknowledge.

"I'm starving" Hermione laughed in explanation.

"I didn't realise the sight of food could make you so wanton Miss Granger. Perhaps I should re-think my strategies for when you aren't in such a graceful mood" Minerva bantered.

Hermione smiled as she picked up her knife and fork and started digging into her salad "Food. The way to a woman's heart indeed"

"Not just to her bed then?" a smug smile adorning her face as she popped a cherry tomato into her mouth.

Minerva was indeed a marvel Hermione thought as she looked at the mischievous woman before her. Sometimes she could be so quiet and so serious. Yet here she sat practically flirting with her, Hermione just couldn't help but want to know her.

"Are you implying that I'm a …" Hermione thought "A food whore?" she tried to say seriously but the smile breaking through her lips gave her away.

Minerva chuckled as she ate "I would never imply such a thing dear"

"Mhmmm" Hermione rolled her eyes in jest as she bit into her sandwich with a pleasant sigh.

Tucking into their food an easy air settled upon them, content to just sit, waiting for the bell to chime and at times take glances of the other.

"Did Rose and Hugo enjoy visiting their father over the weekend?" Minerva inquired quietly.

Even though she had not met Hermione's children she felt a care for them that had taken her quite by surprise. Since receiving the handmade card from them on her birthday, Minerva had received many a more drawings and she cherished each every one with their colourful analogy's and wobbly lines.

"I think so, they seemed content enough. I know Rose is a bit more wary as she's older but Hugo was just happy to see his father" Hermione said with a shrug. "So long as he loves them and treats them well I'm happy"

"I'm glad." Minerva's voice slightly distant "So often the children get caught in the crossfire. Prejudice is so easily formed. You seem to be wise in your actions"

Hermione swallowed her food and looked at Minerva's dark hair and beautiful face "Is that what happened between you and your daughter…?" Hermione almost smacked herself when the words slipped out. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked"

Minerva held out her hand "No, no it's quite alright. To a degree yes, but the situation between us is… a little more complicated"

Hermione didn't say anything this time though. Instead she just waited, giving Minerva the chance to either go on or for the conversation to stop there.

"Robert cheated on me. I found out and wanted out of the marriage straight away but he wouldn't allow it. He became a very bitter man after that. Our children Loraine and William were only young so I decided to try sort things out per say but it was not to be" Minerva re-counted as she sat back on her chair with a sigh.

"Things happened that shouldn't have and my husband made a lie. He told my children something that was not true and turned them against me. Because of the accusations and the views at that particular time I lost custody of my children and he took them" she drifted off sadly

"But he cheated" Hermione argued, trying to understand how the court could over look this.

"Yes" Minerva agreed "And yet he still managed to tear my children away from me. All I'm saying is…"

"I don't…"

"…No parent should have to lose a child they so desperately love" Minerva finished "That is all I have to say on this matter. This conversation is over"

Hermione looked at her, pain for this woman filling her body like nothing else "What on earth could have possibly have been said to tear you away from your children after that bastard committed one of the worst sins possible? It's disgusting, I swear if i…"

"Miss Granger please…"

"I'm sorry but no right minded person would tear away a mother from the children she so…"

"Hermione…"

"Clearly loves. I can't…"

"I kissed a woman Hermione!" Minerva shouted shutting the younger woman up.

Hermione looked at her confused "I don't understand"

Minerva licked her lips sighing "I kissed a woman when I was drunk. Somehow Robert found out and made it out that I had been having some sordid affair for months with a woman. The court immediately took his side. There's nothing else to understand. Times were different, same sex partnerships were very frowned upon, things were different back then" Minerva said with finality.

"B,But that's wrong" Hermione stated. This woman was wonderful and kind. So what she kissed a woman, Hermione couldn't say that she hadn't kissed a woman when she was younger and in all honesty she often found women to be quite attractive.

"I'm afraid that's the way it is dear. I only told you this so to warn you Hermione. Alright? This conversation goes no further"

Hermione didn't say anything else, just nodded.

Minutes passed in silence until they finished their meals.

"Minerva?" Hermione said quietly.

"Yes Hermione?" Minerva looked up at her with soft tired eyes.

Hermione hesitated but knew she needed to say these words "I don't know everything that happened and I'm not asking to, but I know, I feel it in my bones that you were, and are, a good mother. And if you kissing a woman makes you a bad mother then I and millions of other women who love their children must be bad mothers too"

Minerva shook her head "Hermione…"

"Don't fight me on this one, please?"

The older woman didn't say anything though just stared in wonder at those beautiful chocolate orbs.

Hermione smiled an idea popping into her head a she leaned forward "I'm going kiss you Miss McGonagall, alright?"

Minerva lips twitched and watched as Hermione leant forward and placed soft kiss upon her cheek.

"Well aren't we sordid" Hermione whispered cheekily.

A chuckle erupted from Minerva's throat as she looked at her lovely assistant once more "Quite"

**-The Book Shop-**

3 weeks later on Saturday morning…

"But mum I wanna go swimming!" Hugo huffed as Hermione ushered them into the bookshop.

Hermione was having a hell of a morning that was for sure as she tried to drown out her children's droning complaining.

"I know baby but your daddy isn't here yet so you're going to have to wait here with me until he comes alright? I don't want any silly behaviour now, or Miss McGonagall will feed you to the dragons" she whispered conspiratorially, tickling Rose and Hugo's sides making them laugh.

"Spilling secrets about my dragons are we Miss Granger?"

Hermione blushed as she looked up at her boss. She hadn't told Minerva she would be bringing the children as she hadn't known until twenty minutes ago but when she saw the twinkle in those emerald eyes she knew she was forgiven.

"I hear you breed one of the most feared dragons in all the land" Hermione said back, watching with delight as her children's face broke into wander.

"Indeed I do. I think If you go just around the corner…" she pointed around to some children's books "You might just find some books on them"

Her children looked at her in permission to go "Go on then, but no running or squabbling!" she called as they dashed off.

"Let me help you with those bags" Minerva said kindly as she took the children's back packs.

"Thank you"

"Tea?" Minerva asked gently as they made their way into the kitchen.

Hermione moaned at the thought "Oh yes please" she said as she put her bag on the table and started shedding her coat and scarf before hanging them up.

"Did Ron not show again?" the older woman asked as she set to work on the teas, making it just as Hermione liked it.

"Yes" Hermione said annoyed as she leant against the counter next to Minerva "I swear that man is going to drive to me to my grave. He hasn't even called. I rang him and rang him but he doesn't answer. He says he wants custody, to spend time with his kids but when given the opportunity he doesn't show up" Hermione vented "I'm sorry, you don't need to hear this"

Minerva smiled and passed Hermione her tea before squeezing her arm in comfort "I don't mind. It's twice this week" Minerva noted.

Ron had done the same thing on Thursday and Hermione had showed up with her children out of the blue until the grandparents had shown up and taken the two to school.

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Stop apologizing dear. It's certainly not your fault"

"I know but…"

"Hermione" Minerva said pointedly.

Closing her eyes Hermione try to calm herself, losing her angered thoughts. Opening them again she found emerald eyes looking at her intently and felt a rush of something fill her.

"Come one, let's go see those two rascals you call children, hmm?"

Chuckling Hermione followed Minerva, tea in hand is they checked on her two gems.

Finding her children, Hermione smiled at the way Hugo cuddled into Rose's side as she pointed out different things and helped him with words he didn't necessarily understand.

"That one Is so big!" Hugo said as they inspected what both women assumed was a dragon.

"Look mummy, it has weally big wings and is owange"

Hermione bent her head to look and nodded "So he is dear, very beautiful" she indulged him.

Hermione came back to her side and Minerva leant towards her, her voice quiet and out of ear shot of the children "What arrangement do you have with Ron in terms of seeing the children may I ask? If you don't wish to answer that's fine, it's entirely your business"

"No, no, its fine" Hermione smiled "When we divorced we came to the agreement that he should be allowed to the children at least once a week and should be able to take them every other weekend. It just seemed natural for him to help out whenever he can"

Minerva nodded as Hermione continued.

"I mean I think he will always argue for more time with them and to be honest I don't blame him, he is their father but when he doesn't call or show up on days he has promised to have them I wonder why I give him such leeway"

"You do it because you are a good and fair mother and you did once trust him. He is the father of your children, you were married to him, how could you not?"

"Perhaps I'm a fool to trust him though?"

Minerva smiled and looked at her with empathy and care "I think, you are only human my dear"

"I sometimes wonder if that's enough" Hermione smiled wryly.

"For now, it has to be" Minerva confirmed as they both sipped their tea, content to watch the children read about dragons, their worlds still so bright and full wonder, not yet repressed by complications of getting older.

"I sometimes wonder what it would be like to be their age again" Hermione confessed quietly "I wish I could just go back to that stage of innocence, the world painted in bright colours"

Minerva chuckled quietly as she studied the younger woman, entranced by the simple sound of Hermione's musings.

"I think you shall find the world is still at your feet Mss Granger. We may not think that every road is made out of sweets and sugar and the clouds out of cotton candy but I'm sure you would agree that grownups can still find fun and pleasure in other ways" Minerva quirked her eyebrow, that look of mischief lacing her features once again.

Hermione looked at her, her interest peaked as always when Minerva's mischievous banter took place.

"Why do I get the feeling that the usually quiet and stern Miss McGonagall holds quite the wild streak?" Hermione teased.

"Whoever said I didn't?" emerald eyes looked at Hermione with something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Smiling, the younger woman nodded "Touché, maybe…" Hermione paused as she felt her phone vibrating. Pulling it out of her pocket she looked at Minerva in apology who just smiled at her in return telling her it was alright.

Tapping her phone she sighed "Hello?"

Minerva watched as Hermione moved away from her and the children and further toward the shop door. Her ears pricked when she hear Ron's name growled out from Hermione's lips and couldn't help a small smirk when she heard her lasing him with her witty tongue.

The girl certainly had a way with words, something Minerva found quite amusing at times. Minerva had a few friends, not many but all close but never had she felt as close with them as she did with Hermione.

Times like these gave her too much food for thought Minerva chaste herself. An old lady and her musings she usually cast it off as.

She continued to watch the children, finishing her tea when Hermione returned to her side, but this time her forehead wrinkled with worry lines, her demeanour no longer as relaxed.

"Everything alright?" she asked softly.

Hermione nodded tightly "Ron shall be here soon to take the children, so they'll be out of your hair soon. It's just past nine as well so I'll get started on…"

"Hermione, stop" Minerva interrupted "Your children are always more than welcome here, so don't ever think they are 'In my hair' and secondly you will stay with your children until Ron arrives and I will take care of the shop alright?"

"But i…"

"Ah, ah, my shop, my rules. Now go read with your children before I drag you into my lap and make you sit down, and who shall run the shop then?"

Hermione smiled at the thought of sitting in Minerva's lap before nodding her consent "Alright, thank you"

Minerva waved her off and walked away, but not before sparing the mother and her children a soft tender glance.

**-The Book Shop-**

Two weeks later…

Hermione arrived early on Sunday morning, just before 8, feeling happy and refreshed. Opening her bag, she pulled out a packet of freshly baked blueberry muffins and started making the tea when she heard Minerva's familiar steps coming down the stairs.

Turning she smiled when she saw the older woman look at her in surprise, still messing with her hair.

"You're early Miss Granger" Minerva said curiously.

"Indeed I am Miss McGonagall, but I bring muffins and I'm just making some tea" Hermione said with a teasing smile.

The older woman couldn't stop the warmth that ran through her body.

"Then I shall have to forgive you. Like you said before, food is always the way to a woman's heart" she smiled.

"Not just her bed" Hermione finished, the two chuckling as the kettle whistled.

"You are very early this morning though, any reason?" Minerva asked as she sat down at the table, watching as the younger woman got two small plates for their muffins.

"No particular reason really, I just feel rather chipper this morning and thought I would buy us some muffins. Do you object?" Hermione teased.

"Not at all, perhaps we should make this a regular thing?" Minerva winked back knowing that Hermione's busy schedule with her children would never allow for such a thing.

"I wish. I woke up early this morning despite the children staying at their fathers. It was nice to just wake slowly and mill around instead of having to rush about"

Green eyes twinkled in her direction "I'm glad you're having a nice morning dear"

"Me too. Now, let sit and eat"

Silence took over the two women as they sat content to eat the blueberry muffins and drink their tea.

Hermione liked how having tea with each other very morning had almost become a routine something they did without fail.

It was these times Hermione treasured most she thought. It was that one time of the day she was given the opportunity to rest and watch. Watch, the morning clouds and birds through Minerva's kitchen window. Watch the way Minerva made their tea, the way she moved, the way her eyes creased with lines as she smiled at her when she came through the door.

On the two days off she had during the week she missed these small moments. And so when she came in every morning, ready to start the day, she tried to memorize every single detail. From the way Minerva hands would caress her tea cup, to the way she would look at her over the rim of her glasses.

Hermione wasn't a fool, she knew over these past months she had developed somewhat of a crush on Minerva. But she wasn't stupid either. She knew that sooner or later the feelings would disappear and she would move on, and though the way Minerva would look at her sometimes gave Hermione the impression that perhaps felt the same, Hermione knew she was wrong. The woman was way out of her league.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Minerva asked softly, curious as to the way the young woman had been staring at her. What she would give just to peak into that brilliant mind.

Hermione smiled and looked down briefly before returning her gaze to curious green emeralds.

"I think I'd need over a thousand penny's to understand even my own thoughts right now" Hermione confessed as she picked more of her blueberry muffin and popped it in her mouth.

"Only over a thousand?" Minerva teased.

Hermione smiled "For this one thought, possibly, for the whole collection, now that really would be a fortune"

"Maybe, but perhaps it would be worth it" Minerva looked at her with eyes that spoke volumes.

Hermione knew flirting when she saw it but perhaps the woman was just caring of her. Friends flirted and bantered all the time, you knew the line and though you toed it you understood that it would go no further.

Was this the same? Hermione convinced herself many a time that it was. Question was, was she right?

"Maybe, but I thought I'd found the person who wanted the whole collection, I was wrong" Hermione said as she sipped more of her tea.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean someone else wouldn't like to" Minerva said trying not to let on that in these past few months she had indeed become fond of the girl.

"Are you suggesting I date?"

Minerva felt something in inside her fall but she pushed it away "Why not? You are young and beautiful, you still have your whole life ahead of you. Why not let yourself fish the waters once again, there's plenty out there, you just have to catch the right one" Minerva encouraged despite herself.

"But the children…"

"Are fine. I'm not suggesting that you run out pick up the first guy you see and get married dear. All I'm saying is go flirt and have fun, your children don't need to meet them until you are sure and ready of the person. The ball is entirely in your court until you say so, you just have to decide what you'd like to do with it"

Hermione looked at her hesitantly as the older woman continued.

"You don't have to do it right now but maybe you should think about it?"

Hermione nodded mulling over what Minerva said with deep thought.

"Did you ever date again?" Hermione asked curiously.

Minerva looked at her thoughtfully, admiring the way the sun illuminated Hermione's features.

"A little. It was difficult at first I don't deny and I had few one night stands I'm not proud of but my life had other complications that yours does not. Take advantage of life Hermione, don't let it slip through your fingers because of one stupid young man. You have two beautiful children, I'm not saying you need a man in your life, I'm definitely happy without them! But maybe one day it will be something you want again, there's no harm in thinking about it" Minerva advised kindly.

Reaching over, Hermione squeezed Minerva's hands, not saying anything when Minerva caught her fingers and caressed them, instead enjoying the small movement before letting the moment pass.

"Thank you" Hermione said softly "I think I will make a head start on bringing in some of the new stock we got yesterday?"

"Alright dear"

With that Hermione moved to the sink, washed her plate briefly before taking her tea with her into the shop where they kept most of the stock in one of the store cupboards towards the end of the shop.

Minerva watched her go with confusion in her heart. She was conflicted, she had never liked anyone like this, let alone a woman. Yes, she had kissed a woman but she had been drunk, she hadn't slept with her, it had been a fleeting moment of drunken stupidity. Yet here she sat, wondering what it would be like to hold Hermione's hands, to touch her skin and kiss her full lips.

Breathing in, she sat back against her chair and closed her eyes for a moment. These thoughts were no good. She liked the woman very much but these thoughts would get her nowhere she knew.

Every time the woman brushed past her though she couldn't help but inhale her scent and eventually throughout the day she would find the smallest ways to be closer to the woman.

Foolish thoughts of a foolish old woman. No. It was no good she finalised with herself.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Two weeks later…

Stood at the till, sorting out various books that needed labels, Hermione once again partook in one of her most favourite things to do in the shop. Watch Minerva McGonagall.

The elder woman was helping a young girl look for a certain book. It didn't take long as Minerva knew the shop like the back of hand, she often knew where a certain book was kept and only when new books came in did it throw her off slightly.

The girl asked her various questions and when Minerva pulled out a few more books, Hermione guessed that girl was asking if it was series or if they had other similar books. Hermione didn't know but she liked to think about what the beautiful Scott would be saying.

Minerva nodded as the girl went on and looked up towards Hermione, almost as if she could sense the younger woman staring at her.

Hermione immediately looked away and Minerva smirked.

As the weeks had gone by it had become more obvious in the way that the two stoles glances at each other that something was developing between them. Despite this though, the two seemed content enough not to mention it and life went on.

Minutes passed as Hermione continued on with her job, refusing to look back and indulge herself. The woman, was wonderful that was for sure but, there were so many things that would cause obstacles if Hermione let her feelings known.

What were her feelings anyway? A simple crush? Probably, she thought and Hermione was not so naïve and young as she once was to think that having an attraction was the be all and end all.

Minerva was no more than a passing fancy she had no doubt.

A small cough lifted her head from her job and up and into emerald eyes, sparkling with delight. The older woman leant against the counter as Hermione usually did, just looking at her.

"Something I can help you with Madam?" she asked in tease, knowing the term 'Madam' was not one of Minerva's favourites.

Narrowing her eyes in play, Minerva shook her head "Not in particular thank you. How is the labelling going?"

Hermione shrugged "Long as usual, it shouldn't take too much longer though. I'll have them all up before I leave I think"

"Perfect"

"Tomorrow the children finish at 3.20 instead of 4.30 like usual. Their music teacher is off sick so they don't have choir practice this week. I was wondering if I could leave early?"

"Of course, that's fine" Minerva assured.

"Thank you. I know it's an inconvenience…"

"Its fine dear, don't worry"

Hermione nodded and smiled. Minerva was always so understanding about her children, something else she found endearing about the woman.

She could never understand how Minerva's own children could dismiss her so when it was so obvious how much she cared for them. But they were thoughts for another time.

"Do you have anything nice planned for tonight?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

"No more so than any other night" Minerva replied as she took some of the unfinished labels Hermione had and helped her.

"What do you normally do after work?"

Minerva looked at her curiously "You don't need the boring details of what I do after I close the shop Hermione" she said trying to wave her off.

Hermione just stared at her though with a look of determination.

"Humour me?"

Sighing Minerva picked up a pen and started writing.

"I usually cook some food, perhaps indulge myself with a glass of wine and then I tend to read a book or watch TV for a while. And before I go to bed I play Sudoku or do a cross word, it helps me go to sleep" she looked at her pointedly "Happy?" a smile resisting the corner of the elder woman's lips

Hermione just smirked "Quite"

"And what about you Miss Granger? What do you do when you have put your two terrors to bed?" she asked in jest.

Hermione's lips twitched upwards "It depends on how I'm feeling I suppose. Sometimes I watch TV, a movie, a documentary, anything that catches my eye. Sometimes I read a book and I will have a glass of wine or eat some ice cream. I make the children's sandwiches before I go to bed and make sure the children's P.E kits, or swimming kits are ready if they need them. My words revolves around them. I don't mind, I would give everything just to see them happy and safe" Hermione smiled.

"I know the feeling" Minerva agreed.

"Sometimes I meet with my friend Ginny but I find myself usually occupied with the kids as Ron always cancels when I ask him to look after the kids when I'm due to go out"

"How is that fair?"

Hermione shrugged "It's not, but that's life"

"Can you not get a baby sitter?"

"I'm not too keen on baby sitters, I usually ask my parents to look after them nowadays if I want to go out, as it's too inconvenient for Ron to keep cancelling on me and then I on my friends"

"Have you talked to Ron about this?"

Hermione huffed "It all goes in one ear and out the other, I no longer see the point of wasting my own breath. If he wants to ruin his relationship with his kids, as he has with me, then on his own head be it. I will soothe my children's tears but I will not condone his behaviour"

Reaching forward Minerva rubbed her arm "I hope he comes around soon for your sake and the children's"

Sighing, Hermione put her hand atop of Minerva's, rubbing the skin with tenderness.

"I don't care about me, all I care about is my children"

"If anyone can tough it out, It's Rose and Hugo" Minerva assured.

"Mmm" Hermione hummed, playing idly with Minerva's long, slender fingers "I just wish they didn't have to"

Seeing Hermione's dwindling spirits Minerva squeezed her hand "Let's not think of such things any more. Let us get these labels finished and see what we can do about sorting out the children's section. We've had quite a few customers today with children and I know my precious books will be scattered everywhere" Minerva sighed.

Hermione smiled and together they worked on in easy silence.

**-The Book Shop-**

One week later…

"Nuhumm" Minerva shook her head at Hermione as she sipped her tea, the younger woman moving a poster, advertising a new book in the shop window.

"More to the right" Minerva pointed.

Hermione sighed and moved it "How's that?"

Minerva narrowed her eyes and looked at her closely before nodding.

"That should do I think"

Hermione sighed in relief. The woman had been uming and awing about the damn poster for the last ten minutes, deciding exactly where she wanted it. Hermione swore the woman had done it just to get a rise out of her.

Sticking it in place and checking it was straight once again, Hermione turn to look at a smirking Minerva.

"You did that on purpose, I know it" Hermione said in jest as she walked back over toward the till where her boss stood, a gleam in her lovely eyes.

Fiddling with her cup Minerva feigned innocence "I don't know what you are talking about" she couldn't help it if she liked looking at Hermione's arse. She just didn't tell her.

"Next time you can come up here and move around while I point here and there. See how you like it then"

Minerva merely rolled her eyes, biting back her smile "Yes, dear"

Picking up her own tea, Hermione took her usual spot against the counter opposite Minerva.

"I meant to ask you earlier but it slipped my mind. Rose's birthday is coming up in a couple of weeks. She's having a little party with her friends over at mine and the kids and I were hoping you would come. Of course you don't have to, I mean a bunch of screaming kids isn't exactly appealing. You don't even have to come for very long, or at all. Rose just mentioned you and I thought I would ask..." Hermione rambled off.

Minerva just smiled at her assistant. There weren't many times that Hermione stumbled on her words, most of the time she was very eloquent with her speech. So to see the woman so off kilter made Minerva chuckle.

"You may tell Rose that I would be delighted and honoured to attend her birthday party. Just fill me in on the details and I'm sure I shall be able to work something out"

Hermione smiled, unable to help herself. She had been hoping Minerva would agree. They spent most of their days together, sometimes talking, sometimes silent, but always content.

But they had yet to spend time with each other outside of work and Hermione found herself quite excited at thought, despite her insistence that the silly crush she had on the woman would soon disappear.

"I'm sure she will be thrilled. Her birthday is on a Monday, so I thought it would be best to have it on the Sunday around 12.00. I don't think it will go on for longer than 5 maybe 6 o'clock as the kids will all have school the next day. So you could pop over any time between then"

Minerva nodded and pulled out a diary. Popping on her glasses she grabbed a pen and wrote down the details, also jotting down Hermione's address when the younger woman told her where she lived.

"If you can't make it or you change your mind, that's fine, I understand, just let me know"

Minerva tilted her head and reached out to take one of the younger woman's hands in her own.

"It is your daughter's birthday, one of the most special and precious days in the year as it was the day you bravely brought her into the world. I will be there" Minerva assured.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at Minerva's endearing words and for a split second Hermione had to resist the urge to pick up the older woman's hand and kiss it with soft tender care.

She knew the woman was just being kind but it still tugged at Hermione's heart strings with perfect accompaniment.

"Thank you" Hermione said softly, squeezing Minerva's hands before drawing away with reluctance.

"Will there be any chance of cake at this party?" Minerva asked in tease.

"It's a tall order, but I'll see what I can do" Hermione negotiated light heartedly.

"That's all I ask" Minerva smiled before taking a sip of her tea, content in letting her eyes roam over Hermione's soft features and gently tanned skin.

**-The Book Shop-**

Two weeks later…

Minerva was warm and flushed in more ways than one. With spring in full swing and summer quickly on its way, the days had been getting warmer. Of course in England you could never trust the weather, knowing that 90% of the time you didn't have weather at all, you just had rain.

The past week or so though had been an exception and the sun had taken its full glory in the sky. Admittedly, it made the shop rather stuffy and warm, over the years though Minerva had gotten used to it. Today, however, was an entirely different situation.

Due to the weather, Hermione had decided upon wearing a white summer dress and by god did it suit her well.

All morning Minerva had been unable to take her eyes off of the young woman. With it being warm, the shop had been busy, causing distraction but every spare moment, Minerva's eyes seemed to be able to locate the younger woman and stay fixed on her until she needed her eyes otherwise.

It was a problem!

Minerva had never insisted upon a uniform, she hadn't needed to. Today, however, was the first day in the whole time she had owned her little shop that she had thought about having Hermione dress in a uniform.

Sighing, she pulled her gaze away from Hermione and walked back into the kitchen.

Going to the fridge, she pulled out a big jug of freshly made lemonade. Despite the fact that she loved tea, it was entirely too warm and she had a thirst for something sweet yet sharp.

Grabbing a glass she filled it with a few ice cubes and a slice of lemon which she had cut this morning.

She had hoped that the feelings growing within her would stop, but as the weeks went by something inside her told her that that might not be the case. Pouring herself some lemonade she returned the jug to the fridge and briefly looked through the door to check there was no one at the till.

With no one there, Minerva picked up her drink and took long cooling sip, her eyes closed her eyes in pleasure.

Did she even like women? No. Well, at least she never thought she did.

She liked Hermione, she couldn't deny that, there was no use. She just had to make sure it went no further than that. Nothing would happen anyway, Hermione was young and beautiful, she would never want anything to do with an old woman like her, and she was straight, wasn't she?

Movement caught her eye and she watched with rapt attention as Hermione moved around the counter, serving someone.

She had such a way with everything, the way she moved, the way her eyes would shine with pure kindness, everything seemed to come so easily to her.

Groaning, Minerva rolled her eyes at herself and pushed her silly thoughts away, she had paper work to do she thought as she turned around to look at the papers on the kitchen table.

Who was she kidding, she wouldn't be able to focus this afternoon, not while she knew Hermione was pottering around in that lovely white dress.

With Its small white straps, following down into a heart shape, showing some cleavage and yet not enough, she was indeed an enticing tease and the bottom flowed down just below her knee, showing them lovely tanned legs.

Finished with her large jean jacket, brown brogues and a long chain necklace she looked very beautiful and fashionable.

She wondered how her ex-husband could have ever let her go. She was gorgeous and extremely smart, having gotten a degree in literature and knowing fluent Italian and French. Minerva knew, if the girl wished, she would make an excellent teacher.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Hermione's presence behind her until a hand snaked passed her and picked up her cold glass of lemonade.

Turning around she lifted an eyebrow when she saw Hermione sipping in content at her drink.

"What exactly do you think you're doing Miss Granger?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"Drinking" Hermione smiled innocently.

"Indeed, and at _my_ drink"

Hermione pulled the glass away from her and inspected it closely.

"I don't see your name on it" she replied with cheek before taking another sip.

"Are you sassing me?"

Hermione chuckled as she pulled the drink away from her lips. Drops of lemonade covered the younger woman's upper lip and Minerva watched with rapt attention as Hermione licked the droplets away, oblivious to Minerva's slight hitch in breath.

"I have done many things, but I would never 'Sass' you Miss McGonagall" Hermione denied, humour lacing her voice.

"Why do I not believe you" Minerva said as she took her drink from Hermione, taking a sip herself while keeping her eyes locked on those big brown ones.

Hermione didn't say anything just looked at her boss for a moment, the sun shining through the window and down upon them with warmth.

"It's just past five, I closed the doors and I was going to start tidying away before we count the books. Ron has the children tonight so you have me until we are finished" Hermione smiled

Minerva nodded, knowing there was much to do this evening. It was Saturday and Roses birthday party was tomorrow.

As such, Minerva had decided to close the shop for tomorrow but it meant there was quite a bit to do today. She didn't mind though, she was fond of Hermione's children and would gladly give her time to them even if meant she had to work a little harder than usual.

"Sounds like a plan, but first, I refuse to waste what is left of this lovely evening sun. So will you join me up on my balcony for a bit before we get started?"

Hermione smiled and nodded "Sure, may I get some lemonade first?"

"Oh so now you want your own?" Minerva teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Is that a yes?"

"Of course, you should know by now you don't have to ask for such trivial things. I trust you"

As Hermione got a glass and filled it with ice she looked over her shoulder at the older woman.

"You trust me huh?"

"Don't start getting any bright and wild ideas Miss Granger"

"I wouldn't dare" Hermione mocked.

"Oh hush up and get your lemonade, the sun shan't stay out for much longer, the balcony has the perfect position for the sun in the evening" Minerva said walking toward the stairs as Hermione hurried along.

"Aright, don't get your nickers in a twist"

"My nickers are perfectly fine, thank you"

Hermione chuckled as she dashed up the stairs after her friend, slapping her bum in tease as she hurried past her, waiting at the top of the stairs with glee.

Surprised, Minerva paused and looked up at the giggling woman.

"Did you just slap my arse?" she asked with an eyebrow raised, unsure as to how Hermione actions made her feel.

"It's a very nice arse, I couldn't resist" Hermione simply replied with a smile, hoping to get away with her playful nature. But she was her boss after all, perhaps she was out of line?

However, when a small smirk passed over Minerva's features, Hermione knew she was going to be just fine. Though she wouldn't tell her, Minerva's bum had felt quite lovely, perky and round, with just enough bounce that you couldn't help but look at it in admiration.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Minerva turned the woman around and nudged her gently in the direction of her room.

Hermione moved forward and felt her heart beat a little bit faster when she saw them approaching a bedroom.

"Minerva McGonagall, are you taking me to your bed?"

Minerva chuckled "Not quite dear, the balcony is just beyond my room"

Hermione nodded as they walked through Minerva's room and out onto the balcony.

"This is lovely" Hermione said as they came out onto the small decking.

"Not bad for London is it?"

Hermione laughed and nodded as they sat down side by side on the warm chairs, the hot sun beaming down on them.

"How long do you think this weather will last?" Hermione looked over and the older woman in question.

"Not long enough" Minerva smiled wryly "It's only May though, we have the height of summer yet"

"Hopefully not filled with rain this year" Hermione said enjoying the sun while she could.

"One can hope"

Hermione leant back in her chair and closed her eyes for a moment, going over the list of things she needed to do before tomorrow, for Roses birthday. There wasn't too much left, she had prepared most things on her two days off knowing she would be working Saturday and staying later than usual.

Ron hadn't been too pleased when she had told him she would be having Rose for her birthday and had already organised her birthday party. Ron would never have done those kinds of things for the kids though. He loved them dearly, she wouldn't deny, but he wasn't the kind of father that went out of his way to do things for them. It just wasn't the way he was raised. It was the women that did all that kind of stuff and he was supposed to take credit it for it.

Many a night they had had rowed about such things until Hermione could take no more. She filed for divorce, something she did not regret for a single second.

She couldn't be married to someone who didn't think of her as their equal. Hermione was too broad minded.

"Mm, I have a question for you?" Minerva interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh?" Hermione replied as she watched Minerva stand and put her glass on the table.

"Let me just fetch something" Minerva said quickly, disappearing for a few seconds before reappearing.

"I bought this for Rose's birthday and wondered if it would be alright? I know she said she was interested in history and dinosaurs and thought it was quite appropriate"

Hermione looked at the present 'Triop' grown your own dinosaurs and smiled "It's perfect, I'm sure she will be thrilled, but you didn't have to…"

"Don't be ridiculous, it's your daughter's birthday, she deserves a few indulgences"

Hermione's heart sped up as she thought about how considerate and caring the older woman was with her children.

"A few indulgences? More like spoilt rotten" Hermione quipped.

Minerva smiled "Perhaps, but children need to be spoilt every now and then" Minerva paused "Maybe not all of time…"

Hermione laughed and watched as Minerva walked back into her room with the present and put it on the side, waiting to be wrapped for tomorrow before returning to her side.

For a moment Hermione let her mind run free and wondered what it would be like to have a relationship with the older woman. She knew it was a pipe dream but still she wondered. Would they laugh and flirt as they did now? Would Minerva love her children like her own? Would they make mad passionate love, or would it be soft and gentle and thorough?

She closed her eyes trying not to think of it anymore, but pictures flashed through her mind and her heart tightened a little but more. She really did need to start dating again. Perhaps she was just lonely.

Sipping their drinks the two women let the minutes tick by and eventually after 20 minutes or so the sun finally lowered down behind the many buildings and trees.

"I do believe that is our cue" Minerva murmured as she looked over to Hermione, the last bits of the sun making her skin glow.

Looking back into emerald eyes with hidden longing, Hermione nodded and when Minerva stood, she followed.

**-The Book Shop-**

The next day…

Sunday had turned out beautifully that was for sure, Minerva had donned some tight jeans and a white flowing blouse and a small pair of heels. She looked good. And of course she had worn the scarf Hermione had gotten her.

Ringing the doorbell Minerva waited, listening to the children screaming in the back garden and the chatter of the grownups in the back ground.

Minerva rang a couple of times but when she got no answer she made a brave move and opened the door, slipping inside, hoping Hermione wouldn't think her rude.

Hermione's home was modern and spacious and despite the clutter of the new toys for Rose spread everywhere, Minerva thought it was quite lovely.

Reaching the kitchen, Minerva smiled when she found Hermione rushing about taking food out of the oven with a little difficulty.

Placing down her jacket, Rose's present and the wine she had bought for Hermione, she picked up a spare tea towel off of the side and helped Hermione take out what looked to be a quiche.

"Here, let me help"

Hermione didn't jump, instead she breathed a sigh of relief when Minerva caught the sliding quiche on her tray.

"Thank you" she said as they put the food down.

Finally looking at the older woman Hermione smiled, the woman looked divine, dressed in delectably tight jeans and a short sleeved white blouse that had Hermione just dying to peel it off her.

"You look lovely and I'm sorry I didn't let you in, I must have missed the bell. I've been a bit rushed off my feet" she said gesturing to the amount of people outside.

Minerva frowned "Is no one helping you?"

"Ron's on the barbeque and Diane my friend was supposed to be helping me with the salads and drinks but I think she's being chatted up so I've been abandoned"

Minerva smiled and rubbed her arm "Well I'm here now, so tell me what to do and I shall obey"

Hermione shook her head "Minerva, no, you're a guest…"

"Please let me help, I don't know anyone here, I fear if I don't occupy myself I shall look like a fish out of water. Besides, I only came to see you and the children"

Hermione looked at her with interest and delight.

"You sure?"

"Positive, Miss Granger" she said with a wink. "First, however, I brought wine and you look like you could do with a glass"

Hermione sighed in relief, leaning against the counter as she watched the older woman make herself at home in her kitchen, quickly locating the wine glasses as though she lived here already.

"I do believe you are my life saver Miss McGonagall" Hermione confessed as she watched Minerva's arse sway deliciously in her jeans.

"Just a friend when needed dear" Minerva smiled as she poured them both a glass of white wine.

Accepting the glass given to her Hermione sighed in pleasure as she took her first sip "This is delicious, thank you"

Green eyes twinkled as something inside Minerva's heart tugged.

"My Pleasure" indeed it certainly was Minerva's mind quipped.

Walking over to the oven, Hermione quickly turned it off before looking back at her boss with a kind smile. Minerva being here made something inside Hermione buzz with delight and comfort, something she hadn't thought she would find again after so long.

"I was just going to check how Ron's doing with the barbeque if you wanted to give Rose your present now?"

Minerva merely nodded.

Smiling, Hermione started walking out into the garden, Minerva following her with Roses present.

Minerva watched as they approached a ginger haired man stood in front of the barbeque nursing a beer.

"Ron have you see Rose?"

She heard Hermione ask the man and it suddenly dawned on her that this was indeed her ex-husband.

"She's on the swings with Samantha I think"

The man seemed decent enough but despite this Minerva immediately held a dislike for the man and tried to pay him no mind, knowing if she did her words would be short and sharp even though she would have no reason for them to be.

Hermione nodded and the two women headed toward the swings where Rose's laughter could immediately be heard.

"Rose!" Hermione called gently.

The girls head immediately whipped round and her small face immediately broke into a smile when she saw who was with her mother.

Climbing off the swing, she ran toward Minerva and Hermione with delight.

"Miss Minerva, you came!" the girl said running into the older woman's arms, Hermione watching with wonder and delight.

Minerva felt her heart tug and bent down to welcome the girls embrace.

"Of course I came, my darling. Happy birthday Rose" she said pulling away, handing the girl the small box.

Rose's eyes widened and she looked up at her mother "May I open it mummy?"

"Of course you can, it's your birthday" Hermione assured.

The two adults watched as Rose tore at the paper and revealed the 'Triop' box.

Knowing Rose might be a bit confused as to what it was, Minerva pulled her into her side, still bent down to the girl's level and pointed.

"Do you remember how you told me the other day that you loved to read about Dinosaurs and history?" Rose nodded "Well, with this kit you can grow your own little water dinosaurs. These little creatures had been lost for decades but not long ago people found them again, and with your mums help you can grow your own" Minerva said pointing to the pictures of the creatures on the box.

Rose smiled broadly "Really?!"

Minerva chuckled at the girls wonder "Really" she assured.

Delighted, the young girl wrapped her arms around Minerva's neck again and thanked her profusely.

"Thank you Miss Minerva!"

"It's my pleasure darling"

"Are you going to stay for cake?" Rose asked quickly, hoping the older woman would.

"I don't see why not" Minerva smiled.

"You can watch me blow out my candles!"

"I look forward to it" Minerva chuckled.

"Why don't you go put your present from Minerva with the rest and then you can come back outside and hopefully your father will have some food that is actually edible and not just charcoal" Hermione winked.

Rose nodded and scampered off into the house leaving the two women to themselves once again.

Looking at the older woman, Hermione smiled, glad that Minerva's present had gone down well.

"Would you like to help me back in the kitchen?" Hermione inquired, hoping Minerva would. She liked being in her presence, it gave her a sense of calm like no other.

"Sounds perfect"

Going back into the kitchen the two fell into a comfortable routine, Hermione cutting the quiche as Minerva started preparing a bowl of salad.

"Where do you keep your knives and chopping board?"

Hermione pointed to a cupboard and got out a knife for the older woman to chop the tomatoes.

Placing it on the table top, Hermione returned to her quiche, sparing the older woman glances every now and then. Somehow Minerva's gracefulness and precision in cutting the various tomatoes and lettuce stole Hermione's attention a few too many times. Minerva's long slender fingers causing havoc to her imagination with obscene images.

Licking her lips she tore her gaze away and tried to focus on cutting the last few pieces of quiche. She was transferring them onto a serving plate when Minerva Scottish lilt interrupted her actions.

"Oh, bloody hell" The older woman muttered.

Hermione's head whipped up "What is it? What's wrong?"

Putting down the knife, Minerva turned to Hermione, stretching out her top to show the younger woman the tomato juice that had squirted onto her pristine white top.

"Oh dear" Hermione said walking over to her and looking at the stain. It wasn't too bad, she had seen much worse but she knew if they didn't act quickly the stain would certainly stick.

"Come here, I have some stain remover that works a treat"

Minerva smiled and followed the younger woman over to a cupboard.

Hermione quickly grabbed a towel and dampened it with hot water before spraying Minerva's shirt carefully with the stain remover and started gently scrubbing at the mark.

As Hermione worked, Minerva couldn't help but hold her breath at the closeness of the woman. Unable to look away she watched as Hermione's browed furrowed in concentration making the older woman fall for her that little bit more.

"Hugo is constantly spilling things down his clothes. So far tomato ketchup seems to be his favourite to spill and probably the most difficult to remove" Hermione murmured quietly.

"My children were the same" Minerva chuckled gently.

Hermione tugged Minerva toward the tap and dampened the cloth again before scrubbing a little more, careful not to ruin the material though.

This close, Hermione couldn't help but notice their proximity. Minerva's intoxicating scent filled her nose and she knew if she looked up she would be met with piercing green eyes. Eyes that Hermione was slowly wishing she could look into every day.

Looking at the top again Hermione smiled when she saw nothing but white.

"See, good as new"

Minerva looked down and smiled as well. Hermione had indeed done a wonderful job

"Thank you"

Hermione, however, made the grave mistake of looking up before backing away though and her breath caught slightly when she became fixed by the woman's enveloping presence.

Minerva's chest rose and fell rapidly as her heart beat a little harder. Hermione had to be a fool to not see how entranced Minerva was by the mere hold of Hermione's brown orbs.

What was it about this woman that caught her so?

It was like the world had paused for just a brief moment and allowed the two women to get lost in each other.

Perhaps it was seconds, perhaps it was minutes they stood there, but neither would ever really be able to recall for how long they were actually stood gazing at one another until music suddenly blasted through the house from outside. Quickly being turned down to a reasonable volume, the strange spell that had overcome them was broken.

"Uh, thank you" Minerva said as she moved away swiftly, desperate for space to straighten out her very confused thoughts.

"You already said that" Hermione murmured confused.

Chancing a look at Hermione Minerva tried a weak smile, hoping to comfort them both.

"Then perhaps I'm twice as thankful"

Hermione could only nod weakly though.

It took minutes for either woman to even look at the other again but when they did, both had seemed to cast the awkward moment from their minds and fell back into their usually content routine.

"I finished the salad, did you want me to take it outside or shall I leave it here?" Minerva asked gently.

"There's a table over there next to the patio window that I've put the cake and other picky things on. If you could put it over there that would be great"

Picking up the salad Minerva did as she was told.

The day moved quickly after that. Hermione was swept away from Minerva and into the hustle and bustle of the party, everyone seeming to want to talk to her. Minerva knew that it was for the best, putting space between them, but despite her determined thoughts she would always find her gaze returning to the younger woman.

Minerva stayed for cake, ate it even despite her dwindling mood.

Going back into the kitchen Minerva washed up her plate with consideration and looked once more outside. Hermione seemed to be engaged in a pleasant conversation with her ex. They looked suited and Minerva imagined they had once been a great couple.

Jealousy over took her slightly but ever the stern old bat she was she pushed away her emotions.

Time was getting on and Minerva's old bones needed rest.

Collecting her things she was just about to write a note, telling the woman of her departure when said woman walked through into the kitchen, looking at her expectantly.

"You're leaving?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound too disappointed but knowing she had most likely failed.

"Yes. These bones aren't as young as they used to be" Minerva quipped light heartedly.

"You aren't old" Hermione said moving forward.

"You are a terrible liar"

Hermione pouted "Lie is an awfully strong word, I like to think of it as more like bending the truth"

Minerva's lips pursed in effort not to smile at Hermione's words. This woman was divine.

"You weren't going to say good bye" Hermione noted.

Minerva bit her lips, having hoped to avoid this and yet fate deeming otherwise.

"You seemed quite occupied, I was going to write you a note"

"I would rather you had interrupted. The conversation was rather boring" Hermione twiddled with the corners of her cardigan.

"You looked more than happy to me" Minerva said slightly sharper than she had intended and immediately bit her tongue from say anything else. What was she doing?

Hermione sighed sensing a discord that had not been there before.

"Looks can be deceiving"

"Indeed they can" Minerva simply said, her eyes missing the mischief that Hermione often craved.

"Thank you for inviting me. I had a lovely time. Give Rose a kiss from me, tell her I shall see her soon and she can fill me in on how her Triops are doing"

"You don't want…"

"I am tired Miss Granger, I fear if I do not go now I shall be in no fit state to drive back home"

Hermione said nothing as she looked at Minerva with sad eyes. Her heart ached slightly as green eyes looked at her coldly. Void of emotion. Had she done something to offend her? Had the older woman seen the desire pass through her eyes earlier and been disgusted?

"I will see you in the shop tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded, her head and heart confused "Yes, Miss McGonagall"

Breathing in Minerva turned "Then I bid you good night Miss Granger"

And with that she was gone.

Sighing, Hermione leant against the counter and looked at the ceiling as if it would hold some sort of answer. It did not. Perhaps Minerva had simply been tired as she said?

She didn't believe it. But for now she would accept it because the truth seemed infinitely more complicated than she was ready to handle.

She went back outside.

**-The Book Shop-**

The next day…

Throughout the night, thoughts of Minerva had wracked Hermione's brain. Had she truly upset the older woman? Had she stood too close? What had she done? Questions had tumbled through her mind with persistence until she could stand it no longer. By morning she had taken what Minerva said about being tired to be truth.

It had been a long day and she refused to let her mind be so naïve as to think that Minerva's mood swings had anything to do with her. Minerva's world did not revolve around Hermione the younger woman chaste herself as she walked through the shop door.

Looking up she smiled weakly when she found Minerva stood behind the counter, glasses perched upon her nose, book in hand and a cup of tea to her left hand side.

If Hermione had to capture the perfect moment to describe the woman, this would be it. Stern, yet seductive, smart yet approachable. Perfect.

Walking forward Hermione smiled, acting as perfectly as normal. Because everything was normal, wasn't it?

"Good morning Miss McGonagall. Tea in the pot?"

"Good morning Miss Granger and yes, there should be more than enough left" Minerva replied softly.

Walking back into the kitchen, Hermione shed her jacket and started making her tea when she felt eyes boring into her back.

Looking over her shoulder, Hermione found Minerva stood in the door way watching her with what she could only decipher as regret.

"Was there something you wanted?" Hermione enquired kindly.

Sighing, Minerva stepped forward "To apologise. My actions last evening were deplorable at best. I was short with you and for that I'm sorry. Remind me to start going to sleep earlier. I hope Rose wasn't upset"

Hermione smiled, feeling her heart breathe a sigh of relief.

"She was fine. She did say, however, that she expects twice as many hugs when she sees you next as she was deprived yesterday" Hermione smiled, delighting in the way Minerva's face creased in happiness at her words.

"As for me, there is nothing to forgive, I just missed your company" Hermione confessed, hoping to convey how much Minerva meant to her and yet at the same time not reveal too much.

Minerva fidgeted slightly, unsure as to how to take Hermione's kind words. To Hermione they were probably no more than a show of friendship, but here Minerva stood, secretly wishing they meant more and knowing at the same time she shouldn't.

"Well I can assure you next time you shall receive my full attention and a goodbye worthwhile" Minerva assured.

Picking up her tea Hermione smiled "That's all I ask"

Something was changing between them. They couldn't stop it, no more than they could stop an incoming storm. But for now they were both content to ignore it, to wait until the storm reared its ugly head and they could ignore it no more.

"So, what needs doing today?" Hermione smiled, walking forward, happy that things between them were just fine.

Warmth filled Minerva as she walked back into the shop, listing off things that needed to be done, Hermione on her tail.

They were fine. For now.

TBC.

Authors note: As always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. X


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**Three weeks later…**

"Alright, well what about him?" Hermione smiled.

Minerva scoffed at Hermione as she pointed out a tall, greying man. He seemed decent enough until you looked down to his feet, clad in socks and sandals.

"Over my dead body" Minerva looked at her unamused.

Having only just noticed the socks and sandals, Hermione couldn't help but snigger into Minerva's shoulder as Minerva nudged her playfully.

"Besides, aren't we supposed to be 'Checking out' men for you, not me?" Minerva said as she put more change in the till.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't check out the view as well"

"There is no 'view' dear and I'm quite content as I am now"

Hermione sighed and looked at her pointedly. She knew the woman was lying, no one ever wished to be alone. It was human nature to want someone to love and be loved in return.

"Oh come now. So you're saying you're over having relationships, that you don't even… miss intimacy?"

Minerva's mouth opened slightly as she looked at a curious Hermione.

"I hardly think this conversation is appropriate, Miss Granger"

Hermione moved closer into the woman's personal space "No, you were the one who started this, you're the one who suggested I start dating and you were the one who started this little, 'Checking out' game. Give a little"

Narrowing her eyes, Minerva pursed her lips "Fine. Yes, I miss… intimacy. Who doesn't, anyone who ever says the don't crave certain things and don't indulge themselves are lying" Minerva said quietly, watching the customers in the shop, making sure none of them came too close to overhear their inappropriate conversation.

"So… you do… indulge yourself?" Hermione smirked, knowing she was taking their conversation a little too far but loving the way it irked the woman.

Minerva shot daggers in Hermione direction "I am NOT discussing my sex life with you Hermione Jean Granger!" she whispered furiously.

"That means yes" Hermione teased.

Hermione had to bite her lips together to stop herself from laughing but calmed quickly when she saw the mad look in Minerva's beautiful eyes.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I was only playing"

"Well I'm not laughing"

Sighing, Hermione reached forward and rubbed the older woman's arm. "Please don't be mad. I'm sorry. I won't say another word on this subject, I promise"

Minerva just rolled her eyes and shook her head knowing that really she delighted in the way Hermione teased and played with her.

"Instead of 'Indulging' yourself in my sex life why don't you make yourself useful and make us a spot of tea?" Minerva quipped.

A shiver of desire ran down Hermione's spine thinking of all the many 'other' ways she could indulge herself in Minerva's sex life yet knowing she never would.

Smiling, Hermione walked away from the counter and into the kitchen, finding two cups and popping on the kettle.

Since Rose's Birthday, Hermione had tried looking into dating. Minerva had helped, of course she had helped, she was her friend, nothing more. Of course Hermione had yet to go on an actual date but just looking was a step in the right direction. Wasn't it?

Each day for the past week, when a man came in of reasonable age and looks Minerva would point them out and depending on how Hermione felt she would walk over and try to assist them. Nothing stupid or sordid just a mere 'Hello, can I help you today?'

It was nerve wracking but it was also a safe way to gage whether or not they seemed nice or if they were even interested.

However, a couple of times now she would find herself distracted. She would lose sense of the man's words and her eyes would lift up to catch Minerva watching her intently. Probably to make sure things were going well.

Yesterday a man had come in, well dressed and extremely good looking. Hermione had immediately gone over and struck up casual conversation. It had been going well, but of course she had paused, her eyes had looked over to the till and Minerva had lifted her eye brows, wiggling them suggestively and looked at her in a way that made Hermione chuckle and breathe a little deeper.

Resisting the older woman was getting harder and harder. She didn't care about Minerva's age either. Yes, she was older but for some reason even when Hermione had first realised her crush, the fact of age seemed to not matter. To be honest she hadn't even really thought about it until now.

The kettle whistled pulling Hermione from her useless thoughts as she continued to make a large pot of tea and the pour two cups.

Just as she was pouring the milk in their cups, Minerva's voice came drifting through.

"I was wondering, as it is your day off tomorrow, if you had anything planned?"

Turning and handing Minerva her cup she replied.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I was wondering if you would take a walk with me. There's somewhere I'd like to visit. I haven't been in quite a while and I know I would very much enjoy your company if you would like to come?"

Delighted at the thought of spending more time with Minerva outside of work hours, Hermione nodded eagerly.

"I'd love to"

Glad Hermione had accepted, Minerva leant against the counter next to the younger woman.

"There will be a bit of driving maybe an hour so, will that be a problem?" Minerva asked tentatively.

"That's fine. Road trip and a walk, where are you taking me Miss McGonagall?" Hermione smiled wondering what made Minerva tick, what inspired her, what made her want to take this trip just to walk?

"Now that would be telling. Some things are better a surprise" Minerva said conspiringly.

"Wait…" Hermione gasped "Is this the place you're going to kill me? Are we in actual fact going to your massive mansion back in Scotland where you keep all your murder victims? While staying secretly under the guise as a sweet, innocent shop keeper?"

Minerva merely raised her eyebrow "I do believe you have been watching too much 'Miss Marple'"

Hermione conceded "It is rather addictive"

"I do sometimes wonder why I hired you" Minerva teased.

Hitting Minerva playfully on the arm the two women laughed. Their moment was quickly interrupted though when someone came to the counter and Minerva immediately put down her cup and went back to work.

Both women's thoughts, however, remained upon the unknown of what tomorrow would bring.

**-The Book Shop-**

"So where exactly are we going?" Hermione asked as they pulled out of her drive way.

Pulling out onto the road, Minerva looked to Hermione with a smile that spoke volumes "Brighton"

Hermione looked at her curiously "Brighton? Why Brighton?"

"There's a forest I used to go to when I was little just off from Brighton. We used to go during the holidays and seeing as I can't just 'poof' us up to Scotland, this was the nearest place I could think of"

Hermione smiled. The woman was sharing something of consequence with her whether she knew it or not and Hermione felt honour and warmth curse through her body.

"I think every child and adult should have a place they can go to where they can forget about the real world for just a little while. My parents take Rose and Hugo over to a little woodland near their house and they have a 'special tree'. Its sounds stupid but I believe it's something that will stick with them"

Minerva smiled over at the woman briefly "That's not stupid at all, it's very sweet. Its sounds like they are making a tradition"

Thinking about it Hermione nodded "I guess they are"

"What about you? Did you have a 'tradition' when you were little?" Minerva enquired as she weaved her way down different roads.

"We had a few, yes. One I remember especially was at Christmas time. My Grandparents would put up their decorations and then ask all the children and grandchildren to come round one evening before Christmas. They used to hang up these different kind of birds, and every couple of years would buy a new one. My cousins and I would have to go and find each bird and report back to my grandfather to see if we had found them all, and when we did he would reward us with a small chocolate"

"That is dear" Minerva chuckled softly.

"I loved it" Hermione smiled back "This forest is your tradition?"

"One of them I suppose. I'd rather be up in Scotland, the walks there are breath-taking but this forest reminds me of my brothers and sisters when were small and on holiday. We were fearless I swear, we would run and explore for miles, I still find it quite amazing how we never got lost, somehow we always managed to find our way home. I always put it down to living in Scotland, knowing every nuck and crany"

Hermione breathed in, happy to watch as Minerva told her about her childhood "How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"One younger sister and two older brothers. We were well balanced I like to think"

"Do they still live in Scotland?"

"My eldest brother does but my younger sister lives in Italy and my other brother in London as well"

"You all close or…?"

"When we see each other we are, but we all have our own lives. It was difficult when we got older and went our separate ways as we had been so used to being so close, there is about 4 maybe 5 years between my eldest brother and my younger sister"

"Your mother certainly was busy" Hermione smiled.

Chuckling, Minerva nodded "Indeed she was, I think she only stopped at four because the doctor said if she had any more in such a short period of time, it would create problems for not only her but the baby as well. She was thrilled with us though, she got two boys and two girls, more than I think she ever hoped for"

"It sounds like a happy childhood" Hermione said softly.

"It was. We had ours squabbles no doubt but I know, deep down, we all love each other very much"

"I always wished I had a brother or sister, but had many cousins so that made up for it in a way"

Minerva glanced a looked at the content woman beside her, a small smile adorning her lips as she relived past memories.

"I can imagine you as a little girl. Wild curls, a books worm, but always yearning to rough and tough it with the lads as well"

Hermione looked at her a little surprised "You've knocked the nail on the head"

Minerva smiled as she looked back at the road yet wishing she could keep her eyes firmly on Hermione, knowing the view was far more beautiful and enticing.

"Perhaps I know you better than you think" Minerva said softly.

Hermione's breath hitched. Maybe she did. Maybe Minerva was slowly inching her way towards her heart in a way even Hermione didn't even expect, a way so deeply that this crush was not a crush at all. Something more?

Looking away quickly, Hermione tried to sort out her muddled thoughts.

"Maybe" Hermione murmured, looking back at the older woman, thoughts and questions buzzing around her brain with no end in sight.

Worried that she might have said too much and scared Hermione away in disgust, Minerva changed the subject quickly.

"I've bought a picnic for us for later but wondered if you would like to make a coffee stop on the way?"

Hermione nodded eagerly "That sounds perfect, I had a cup this morning but I know another would certainly go down well"

With this knowledge, Minerva sped on.

**-The Book Shop-**

Hermione breathed in deeply, inhaling the fresh air with reverence and delight as they walked down a stoney, dirt path.

How did you meet your ex-husband?" Hermione enquired as they carried on down, deeper into the woodland.

"You certainly are inquisitive today aren't you" Minerva quipped.

Hermione just smiled "Don't change the subject"

Smiling, Minerva picked up a stone she liked the look of, wiping off any dirt and carried on, twiddling the stone between her fingers.

"I met him at a family party. He was friend of my eldest brother, Alec. He seemed kind and decent enough, we talked and danced and few months later we were courting. How did you meet Ronald?"

Hermione chuckled at his full name before answering her friend "We were at secondary school together. At first I abhorred him, but as we got older, we got closer. When I was 18, 19 we had both dabbled in other relationships, unsuccessfully, and we knew the other so well it seemed inevitable that we would get together" Hermione shrugged "He was kind and lovely but he was also very boring"

"You weren't boring?" Minerva smirked.

Hermione nudged her in play "No, I was not. By the time I had Rose we were already fighting but I felt like I owed it to Rose to try and sort things out. When Hugo came, I felt stuck forever. My mother came to see me one day out of the blue. I was run down and she told me to get out, to take the children and start anew, that there was no shame in it. It's my life she said, I need to live it, not watch it pass me by"

"She sounds very wise" Minerva said as she looked at the younger woman with love in her eyes, whether she meant to or not.

"She is" The younger woman replied, heart-felt "Ron has a new girlfriend, did I tell you?"

Surprised, Minerva shook her head "No, you didn't tell me. Have you met her?"

"I have" Hermione sighed "He brought her over the other night when he came to see the kids. She seems nice enough I suppose. Young" Hermione murmured.

"How young can she be, you are only just in your thirties" Minerva said curious.

Hermione smirked at Minerva's disapproving tone "Young enough, I think she's 22"

"I see and you are alright with this?"

Hermione sighed and stopped, looking at Minerva fully.

"I don't have a choice. He's not my husband anymore, I don't have a say in his actions. I may not approve or even like the woman but the one thing I try desperately not top judge on is this woman's age. I don't think age matters. I …"

Hermione stopped knowing she couldn't reveal that she felt strongly for Minerva despite their difference in age, despite the fact she was a woman, despite it all the feelings were still there. Still quite unexplainable.

Minerva looked at Hermione curiously, desperate for the woman to finish her sentence, somehow feeling that the words that would no doubt go unsaid were somehow important.

"You…?"

"I'm happy for him" Hermione fidgeted.

Minerva breathed in "Are you? Or are you still in love with him?"

"NO! No!"

Minerva raised her eyebrow.

"I may still love him, yes, he was my husband, but I'm certainly not in love with him. I know I'm not"

Minerva didn't say anything, knowing Hermione spoke the truth but also knowing she shouldn't feel so hurt and angry that perhaps Hermione did still feel for the man she had had two beautiful children with.

"You are one of the wisest people I know Hermione. Not many would accept this new woman in such a light"

"Many would call it weakness"

"And those that do are fools" Minerva said snippily making Hermione chuckle.

"I love how blunt you can be sometimes" Hermione laughed.

"Love ey?" Minerva said jokingly yet in some way wishing the younger woman really did love her.

Hermione blushed but pushed it away knowing the older woman was only joking "Don't start getting any ideas Miss McGonagall"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Minerva replied with a smug smile "What do you say we find somewhere to park this picnic?"

"A marvellous idea" Hermione agreed.

15 minutes later found them sitting on a blanket on a large spance of grass, a stream to their left as they unpacked the various things from Minerva's large picnic bag.

Hermione laughed as she pulled out two badminton rackets and a pack of shuttlecocks.

"Just in case" Minerva smirked as she watched Hermione with delight. Wanting to see Hermione out of breath, with beads of perspiration lacing her body was something Minerva could help but dream about, just not in the way of badminton, but she'd get as close as she could.

"In case the conversation is dull?" Hermione teased.

"Indeed" Minerva smiled, both knowing that conversation between them never was dull or boring, but in fact quite the opposite.

The emerald eyes watching her sent a shiver down Hermione's spine so she went back to revealing their picnic.

"Alright, what do we have here? Sandwiches?"

"Cheese and pickle and sausage and brown sauce" Minerva confirmed.

Hermione's smiled "Mmm" before continuing "Mini scotch eggs, very nice. Skips, perfect. Blueberry muffins, divine. And what do we have to drink?" Hermione asked pulling out a flask. "Tea?"

Minerva nodded as she started unwrapping the sandwiches.

"This is lovely Minerva" Hermione said sincerely as she watched Minerva's slender hands unwrap the food "Thank you for inviting me"

"Thank you for coming. Let's just hope the weather stays nice"

Hermione agreed reverently as the older woman passed her a sandwich. Digging in, the two fell into a happy silence as the sun shone down upon them with kind. Other walkers passed them by, heeding them no mind and for a while every worry either had of any sort was washed away. Instead they stole glances at each other and treasured the rare moments when their legs would accidently brush. Both noticing but never saying anything.

Children's giggles travelled on the wind and when two girls came into sight, Minerva smiled and Hermione craned her neck.

Seeing Hermione trying to look, Minerva tugged her to her side, a little ungracefully, but soon Hermione was sat next to Minerva and sort of nestled into her side as they watched two young girls giggling and chasing each other between the trees.

Both welcomed the sight and smiled as the older of the two ran and grabbed the little one, tickling her gently until the little girl conceded.

Minerva tried to concentrate on watching the two children play but couldn't help but breathe a little deeper at the woman pressed against her and soon her gaze was upon the woman next to her.

Such a calm was painted upon the younger woman's face, Minerva found it difficult not to reach out and caresses her cheek. She wanted to nuzzle her neck and plant kisses on any exposed inch of skin.

Hermione looked at her, noticing Minerva's stare but as soon as she did the older woman looked away. Hermione noticed the older woman's slight blush and hope set into her heart.

The young brunette dare not utter a word though and both continued to watch as what they assumed were the two girl's grandparents came up along a path, meeting them at the stream where they started to cross on the stepping stones.

"Girls, be careful by the water" they heard the grandmother say gently.

Turning back to look at Minerva, Hermione took a small chance and rubbed Minerva's leg gently, knowing she probably wouldn't ever get the chance again.

The woman's head whipped to her in question.

Playing innocent though, Hermione smiled "Would you like to play badminton?"

"Whatever you wish, dear" Minerva smiled gently.

Hermione smiled back and got up, pulling her boss with her.

The two played, time passing them by with no mind. They laughed and giggled as they sometimes missed or reached up far and stumbled. Happiness melted into their skin with pleasure and when they finally stopped, breathless and content, they collapsed on the picnic blanket, side by side.

"You cheated" Hermione moaned teasingly.

"How can one cheat at badminton?" Minerva laughed breathlessly.

"You hit the damn shuttlecock so hard!"

Minerva just smirked at her and Hermione burst out into laughter once again at the innuendo before them.

Half an hour passed as they lay there, chatting and catching their breath back. It wasn't until they felt the first drops of rain though did they realise how grey the sky had gone, no sun to be seen.

Both sat up quickly and started to pack away but both knew as the rain started to pelt down, they would be soaked. They had walked a fair while, it would take at least 20 minutes to get back to the car and already the rain was becoming a storm.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I lost track of the time" Minerva called as they finished stuffing everything into Minerva's bag.

Hermione reached a wet hand out to Minerva's arm and squeezed gently with a smile.

"It's fine, a little rain never hurt anyone"

Minerva laughed as she looked at Hermione, her hair already becoming soaked "I do believe this is more than 'a little rain'"

"Then we best hurry" Hermione smiled taking the older woman's hand, pulling her in the direction they had come.

Without coats, Minerva and Hermione quickly became soaked through. Thunder cracked through the sky, heeding the women with warning to pick their pace up further. They grabbed shelter where they could, under trees, but in all honesty there wasn't much point.

Hermione smiled as they walked quickly. The situation was almost cliché but Hermione couldn't have been happier, being caught in the rain only heightened her excitement and the fact that she was holding Minerva's hand made her heart soar.

Minerva felt much the same. Hermione's hand felt so good and right in hers. If this were a romance novel she would pull the younger woman against a tree and snog her senseless but alas it was not and so she simply took enjoyment of the simple act.

When they finally got back to the car there was not another car or soul in sight and both were literally dripping as lighting cracked through the sky above them.

Shoving the bag in the back, both quickly jumped into the car and caught their breath back while wiping away the rain from their faces and wringing their hair.

Looking at each other, both laughed when they saw each other's makeup half way down their faces.

Reaching forward without even thinking, Minerva started wiping gently at Hermione's face with the edge of her cardigan and then eventually her hand.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she watched her boss take care of her.

Once finished, Hermione did the same for Minerva and once they looked at little more presentable Minerva turned the heating on, hoping to dry them out a little but knowing that the car journey back was going to be a little uncomfortable.

Looking at Hermione, wet and entirely delectable, Minerva turned on the engine needing to get home as soon as possible and not imagine dragging Hermione into the back and having her way with her.

"Shall we start getting back, the sooner we get home the sooner we can get dry and warm again"

Hermione nodded, also trying not to notice the way Minerva's shirt stuck to her skin and chest, watching it as it rose and fell and desperately trying not to look at the two pebbles that signalled how cold Minerva actually was.

Squeezing her legs together Hermione looked outside, watching as the lighting shot across the sky.

"Are you sure it's safe to drive in this weather?"

Minerva looked at her seriously "I've driven in worse but perhaps we should wait until the rain settles of a little bit"

"I think that sounds a bit safer"

Minerva nodded and closed her eyes for a moment, letting the pounding of the rain calm her rattled nerves when she could practically feel Hermione looking at her.

Unable to help herself, Hermione spoke softly, her eyes never leaving Minerva's face "I always thought rain was rather romantic. Have you ever made love during a thunderstorm?"

Minerva's heart rate doubled as she opened her eyes at Hermione's abrupt question. Turning her head she stared into mocha orbs.

"As in outside or inside?" Minerva asked softly.

"Both?" Hermione asked bravely.

Licking her lips Minerva nodded "Yes. Outside. It was in Italy. My family and I had gone to visit my sister. There was a marvellous storm and there was a balcony. It was muggy and I was… horny. My husband and I made loved outside on the reclining chair"

"Sounds beautiful" Hermione tried to say without jealousy cursing through her veins.

"It was. It's a memory I will treasure. I used to wish I could make memories like that again, but I know now that it's a pipe dream" Minerva couldn't stop the pounding in her chest.

"It's only a pipe dream if you let it be so" Hermione said with certainty.

Minerva said nothing though, instead turning to look back outside. Temptation was sitting next to her, talking about making love and telling her that to have such times again didn't have to be a pipe dream. How could this woman not see what she was doing to her?

"Have you ever made love in the rain before?" Minerva asked Hermione back.

Hermione laughed and shook her head "No. Ron could never be so adventurous. I tried a lot of things to tempt him with, lingerie and… other things, but he was always very boring. I think we only ever had sex in one position. In the end I found tending to myself more pleasurable" Hermione confessed.

Minerva's nether regions were practically pulsating with need and it took all of her might not to push the girl against the door and show her what being made love to in the rain could be like.

How could she want this woman though, how could she want a woman? She had never had such convictions before but taking one look at Hermione it was all confirmed for her. How could she not?

Finding her voice, Minerva spoke "One day I assure you, you will find someone to show and share the passion you deserve and crave. You are very beautiful Hermione, don't ever doubt your allure" Minerva said carefully, hoping her desire had not come across in her voice.

It had.

Tension filled the air, everything building until Hermione couldn't take it anymore. It was like a moth to a flame, no matter how much the moth knew it was dangerous she couldn't help but fall into the temptation.

Minerva, too, was helpless as Hermione leant forward, awkwardly reaching over the hand break to brush her soft lips over Minerva's.

They were hesitant and Minerva swore her heart would burst from her chest as the younger woman brushed her lips against her again, in curiosity. Threading her long fingers into Hermione's wet hair Minerva reciprocated, kissing Hermione back despite herself.

The sensation was like no other and both hearts soared as the realisation that they were kissing set in.

Pulling Hermione awkwardly forward, into her lap, Minerva stuck her tongue out and flicked it across Hermione's eager lips, causing a moan to rip from the younger woman.

A shiver flew through Minerva's body, every fibre of her being building with warmth and excitement as Hermione hands slid under Minerva's wet top, her chest heaving.

When Hermione's mouth opened in invitation Minerva accepted with fervour. Her tongue slid forward, caressing Hermione's carefully and attentively as passion passed between them in spades.

Their tongues seemed to glide along one another, testing tasting and enjoying. Minerva's rib cage expanded in Hermione's hands and Hermione let her nimble finger run along the damp contours of the older woman's skin.

It wasn't until a loud rumble of thunder sounded did they pull apart, breathless.

It took a moment for both women to catch their bearings and breathe. And then everything hit home.

What had they done?

No, no, no. Minerva started panicking knowing they couldn't go back from this.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!"

Hermione shook her head, watching as the older woman started panic "No, don't, please!" she pleaded.

Minerva brought her hands to her face, confused and unsure "Hermione…"

Hermione took Minerva's hands gently and pried them away from the older woman's face "Minerva, look at me, please!" Hermione pleaded her heart plummeting.

Minerva looked up terrified but at the same time, trusting "I shouldn't have… I didn't think…"

"If anyone is to be sorry it's me. It seems I forced you into som…"

"Oh Hermione, you didn't force me. As confused as I feel I wanted that kiss, I accepted it. It felt… good." Minerva shook her head unsure and scared.

Hermione gnawed her swollen kissed lips as she half sat atop the woman, her hands still holding Minerva's.

"What do you want to do?" Hermione asked softly.

Minerva shook her head "I don't know… I… what do you want to do?" Minerva said barely above a whisper, the rain still pounding down on the car.

Hermione sighed and tilted her head looking at the beautifully void of makeup and wet woman.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I just got caught up in the moment or…"

"Or?" Minerva asked curious.

"Or if, I, we, have feelings that run more deeply. I don't know Minerva" Hermione cried looking away.

Minerva's heart ached. Both were so unsure and though deep down both wanted nothing more than to strip every bit of clothing from each other's body and worship every inch of skin, they also knew there would be consequences. The status quo would change forever, was that something they even wanted?

"Do you still love Ronald?"

Hermione looked at her pointedly "No. I won't deny that I will always feel something for him but I don't love him, no"

Minerva looked at Hermione without pretence "I'm your boss"

"Yes"

"I'm almost twice your age"

"Yes"

"I'm a woman"

"Yes"

"Do you want this?"

Hermione bit her lip "Do you?"

Did she? Or was this really all just lust? "I don't know Hermione, to be quite honest I'm not even sure what 'this' is. I've never liked women before… perhaps we are both lonely" Minerva tried to reason as Hermione nodded, yet both, at the same time, not quite believing it.

Still holding Minerva's hands though, Hermione leant forward and kissed Minerva softly, flicking her tongue over Minerva's thin but soft lips with kind.

Minerva barely kept a moan from slipping from her throat as Hermione pulled away, their breaths mingling.

"Why did you do that?"

"I, I don't know" Hermione confessed.

Trying to collect her thoughts Minerva licked her lips "I think, for now, we should just, go home and think and sleep on it. Right now, we're both confused and…"

"Horny?" Hermione whispered.

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Hermione's obvious thinking "Yes, so we aren't thinking straight… I need you to get off me" Minerva said almost sadly.

"Right. I'm sorry"

"Its fine" Minerva murmured as Hermione moved.

Once back in her seat Hermione looked at Minerva with worry. She treasured this woman's friendship so deeply it was destroying her unsure as to whether or not they could recover from this.

"Minerva…"

"Hermione, please, I just… not right now" Minerva pleaded.

Hermione didn't say anything just let Minerva drive, their thoughts hurtling a million miles an hour with questions and worries all the way back to London.

**-The Book Shop-**

**The next day…**

The next morning found Minerva exhausted and nervous. Hermione was due to arrive any minute and having been up all night stressing and crying she was unprepared as to what she would say to her.

Why did Hermione kiss her? Why did she have to kiss her back?

For months, Minerva's feelings had built but she had been content to want and long for from afar, where it was safe. Was this even real, or was it just the consequence of being alone for so long and how could she know that Hermione wasn't just as confused?.

The woman was newly divorced. She hadn't even dated anyone yet, how was she to know that Hermione wasn't just lonely either?

The door bell sounded and Minerva froze, dread filling her as she paused in pouring her tea. Oh god what was she supposed to do?

Footsteps neared and soon they paused as they reached the door, Minerva trying to busy herself with making her tea once again.

"Good morning, Miss Granger" she said quietly.

The younger woman released the breath she was holding as the woman she had tossed and turned over in her mind all night spoke calmly to her.

"Good morning, Miss McGonagall… Tea in the pot?" she said just as quietly back.

Minerva turned and nodded before walking past her and into the shop, taking her usual place behind the counter as she counted out her change, ready to be put into the till.

Minerva listened to the woman moving about in the kitchen, not really paying attention to the money in her hands. Only when Hermione's footsteps came toward her again did she really try and focus on counting every coin and note. What a farce.

Minerva tried to pay no mind to the younger woman but how could she not when in reality Hermione seemed to consume her every thought.

Hermione put her cup down and looked at the woman who seemed so determined not to look at her.

"Minerva… we need to talk"

"Do we now" Minerva immediately put on the defence, though why, she didn't know.

"Please don't do this. You think this isn't hard for me either?"

Minerva dropped her money "Don't be ridiculous Hermione of course I know"

"Then why are you being like this?"

"How am I supposed to react Hermione?" Minerva reasoned "We kissed and it was… I find you attractive, god damn gorgeous but I'm 59 and you're 33"

"You know that age doesn't matter to me. I meant what I said yesterday" Hermione tried.

"You say that now…"

"I say it always Minerva!"

"But what if that's all it is, attraction?"

"And what if it's not?" Hermione rounded the counter, moving toward the older woman, invading her space.

Minerva stepped back "You just got divorced, you haven't even been on a date yet. I won't be your rebound!" Minerva insisted.

"I'm not asking you to be"

"Then what are you asking?" Minerva barked.

Hermione bit her lip "I, I don't know, I want, you, I just…"

"Just what? Just asking for a quick fuck and then be on your way?" Minerva snapped.

SMACK! Hermione reacted so quickly, slapping Minerva across the face, that both couldn't quite believe what had happened.

Hermione mouth dropped, guilt wracking her "Minerva…"

"Don't…!" Minerva held her hand up, hurt physically and emotionally and yet knowing she shouldn't have snapped at the younger woman so.

Both were so terrified that pushing each other away and making excuses seemed to be the only way they knew how to cope.

"I, I need you to start, um labels, check the labels…"

"Minerva, I…"

"Please, Hermione!" Minerva cried, her voice wobbly.

Hermione, close to tears, could only nod knowing that right now was obviously not the best time. Turning, she grabbed a pen and the papers that they usually wrote on for the labels and retreated to the back of the shop.

Finding the back, she leant against the shelf and let out a sob, unable to hold it in. She tried to blink back her tears but the pain in her chest twisted so deeply she swore it would never ease.

How could she feel pain like this when all they had done was kiss?

Much to the relief of both women, the shop was busy that day, keeping them occupied and out of each other's way. Only when they had lunch did they interact and even then it was minimal. The subject firmly on work.

Hermione found it odd and highly unsettling not being able to banter with the woman or laugh as they usually did. Even when she chanced a look at Minerva, she would catch Minerva's eye and the woman would become stiff and unsure.

She liked Minerva, she truly did but was Minerva right? Was this possibly all just attraction? She hadn't been with anyone since Ron and their divorce had been at least 6 months ago if not more. And she hadn't had relations with Ron long before that either. Was it possible she was just… sexually frustrated?

Everyone knew when you jumped from one relationship to another it never worked. But she had had time hadn't she?

Groaning, she moved a few things around, anything to distract herself.

The hours rolled by.

When the shop came to close, Hermione turned the sign and went in search of the woman she found herself falling for.

Hermione's heart broke slightly when she found her sitting at the bottom of her stairs, her head leant against the wall and her eyes closed.

Approaching quietly, Hermione knelt in front of her before touching her knee.

"Minerva"

Minerva breathed in suddenly and snapped her eyes open as Hermione said her name.

Hermione immediately saw the tears in Minerva's eyes and cupped the older woman's face, wanting to comfort her.

They shared a look that spoke volumes. It was one of want and need but also knowing everything was always so much more difficult than that. Life was not a fairy-tale.

Leaning in slowly, giving Minerva chance to back away, she kissed the woman without thought, and despite herself Minerva once again indulged herself. She kissed back, tangling her tongue with Hermione's, not duelling, instead embracing, comforting with love.

"Hermione…" Minerva sobbed, unable to control herself.

Tears pricked Hermione's eyes too as she held her forehead against the older woman's.

"I'm so scared, Hermione… I lost everything I loved because of this way of life. I didn't even live that way of life and yet I was condemned for it and now here I am feeling things for you that I shouldn't…" Minerva sniffled.

"Oh Minerva…" Hermione whispered as a tears streamed down her face too "Things are different now though…"

"I know, I know…"

Hermione stroked Minerva's cheek, wiping away her tears as Minerva leant into the kind touch.

"I, I have a suggestion" Hermione said quietly.

Taking a breath trying to calm herself but not moving away from the younger woman, Minerva nodded "Go on"

"We are both scared and confused. Why don't we just see how things go?"

Minerva looked at her curiously before Hermione continued.

"We act as we normally do, as friends but if we desire to kiss or cuddle we do so and see how we feel. I can go on a date and see how that makes me feel and if I don't like it and I still want to explore things with you, we reassess. You could do the same, go on a date, see how you feel…"

Minerva nodded feeling a little lighter. "That sounds, agreeable" she said a little shakily.

"So we carry on, as we were, friends but if want to do this…" she tucked a stand of hair behind Minerva's ear carefully "I just do it and we go from there"

Minerva's heart pounded a little "Alright. But if at any time the other realizes how they really do feel, no matter what we must tell each other. Promise me?"

"I promise"

"If you feel only lust, or if you suddenly find me vulgar, a passing fancy…"

"I promise Minerva" Hermione assured.

Minerva nodded wiping her tears away before looking at the younger woman with love.

"Friends"

"Friends" Hermione agreed.

Minerva licked her lips and leant forward "I'm going to kiss you, and then we… carry on… we…"

"Just kiss me…" Hermione interrupted shakily.

Minerva didn't say anything though just simply cupped her face. This time was slower, the older woman hovered and Hermione followed, wanting and yet enjoying the teasing sensation as lips barely brushed each other until their need consumed them.

Joining together, Hermione nipped at Minerva's bottom lip causing Minerva to moan softly. Hermione delighted in the sound and leant forward on the step, her hands sliding into the older woman's cardigan.

Minerva ran her hands through Hermione's hair with kind, scraping the younger woman's scalp gently. Hermione shivered with pure desire at the scarping on her scalp.

Their kisses melted into each other with no beginning or end and Minerva found herself completely caught up in just the merely sensations Hermione was causing within her. How could she not want this? Yet how could she let herself want this knowing it could damage ties with her children further.

Breaking apart Minerva nuzzled Hermione neck and automatically her lips found home in planting small kisses up to her jaw.

Breathing deeply, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut before pulling away, knowing they needed to stop.

Minerva didn't complain or say anything. Instead just looked at Hermione with understanding.

"Tomorrow, I, I will help you look for a date"

"Minerva you don't…"

"I want to, please?"

Somehow knowing this was something Minerva need to do, Hermione just said "Okay. Is there anything you need me to do before I go?" Hermione asked gently.

Minerva smiled gently "No, Thank you. You just go see your children and I will see you tomorrow"

"Alright" with that Hermione planted a kiss upon Minerva's forehead and grabbed her things, bidding the woman goodnight before leaving.

As Hermione left, Minerva knew things were far from sorted, in fact they were probably more complicated than they ever were, but for now, it was a start.

TBC.

Authors note: Okay so I hope this hasn't moved too fast, I'm really trying to keep a slow-ish pace, so let me know and as always I hope you enjoyed. X


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 **

**Two days later…**

Early Monday morning, Minerva stepped down into her kitchen, fussing with her short brown hair as she usually did. The past two days since their kisses had been difficult. Things between them had gone back to normal but the insecurities they had were still fresh and obvious and the tension in the air was no less.

Everything was so new it unsettled Minerva. She had become set in her ways over the years but now everything she once knew was being ripped from underneath her. She felt something for Hermione she never thought she would feel again, it consumed her at times and then very quickly she would crash back into reality, worrying about it all.

Minerva had barely made her cup of tea when the doorbell rang announcing Hermione's arrival. Checking her watch, Minerva frowned, it was barely 7.30 am The woman usually came between 8 and 8.30 depending on how co-operative the children decided to be that morning.

When she turned around, ready to sit at the kitchen table and read the newspaper, Hermione walked in. Immediately, something inside Minerva tugged horribly when she took in the dark shadows beneath Hermione's eyes and the young woman's defeated demeanour.

Putting down her cup Minerva walked over as Hermione placed down her bags.

"Hermione…" she murmured softly. When the young woman didn't meet her eyes, Minerva gently caught her chin and guided her gaze up to hers.

"Are you alright? You look almost ill"

Hermione caught the hand that had her chin and brought it down gently, threading her fingers through the older woman's.

"Talk to me" Minerva whispered with concern.

"I'm fine, it's just been a long morning"

Observing the woman she cared for deeply, she brought her other hand up and gently stroked the woman's cheek, hoping to provide comfort but not over steps their bounds. Something was wrong she just didn't know what and Hermione seemed to be in no giving mood.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she asked gently.

Hermione shook head "Not right now, but thank you"

Knowing she shouldn't push, Minerva nodded "Alright, but if you need me or want to talk, I'm here" she assured her friend.

Minerva was just about to turn back to her tea when Hermione caught her hand again and tugged her back.

"Hermione…?" she said in question.

Hermione faltered slightly in her words as she looked at her boss. This morning had been almost too much to bear. All she wanted now was the comfort of the one person she knew she could trust and the woman who she was constantly falling deeper for.

"I, I, would, you, could we… I would, ca…"

"Hermione, this would be all lot less difficult if you used your words in whole sentences" Minerva said, a smile teasing the edges of her lips.

Hermione blushed "Sorry, I just wondered, if you would… hug me?"

Minerva's heart fluttered at Hermione's request. How innocent and lovely it was.

Minerva didn't say anything just gathered the young woman in her arms. The tension in Hermione's body seemed to dissipate as Minerva's arms enveloped her and Hermione snuck her hands inside the woman's cardigan.

As Hermione went to nuzzle Minerva's neck though something soft brushed her nose. Opening her eyes slightly she smiled with delight as she spotted the scarf she had bought the elder woman for her birthday. It made her heart warm every time she saw Minerva wearing it.

"You're wearing it" Hermione murmured into her skin.

Minerva shivered as Hermione's voice vibrated against her skin, almost not paying attention to the words as she pulled Hermione closer if she could.

"Yes" she replied gently. Minerva wouldn't tell Hermione but every time she wore the scarf it was usually because she missed her. It made her feel close.

They stood there for a while, neither moving away, both content to hold the other in their arms and memorize every contour they could feel.

Hermione had never felt so calm and content in another's arms before. When she was young, being in a man's arms had been unusual, a strange feeling to her. She quickly got over it though and when Ron came along she didn't feel roaring passion but a content secureness that she had thought would last and perhaps even grow.

In Minerva arms, however, her emotions felt almost magnified. Passion filled her bones and she wanted nothing more to start placing kisses up the older woman's neck until she landed upon those divine lips.

The younger woman refrained though, instead taking pleasure in inhaling Minerva's scent and perfume.

Minerva ran her fingers through one side of Hermione's hair and smiled at the small groan the younger woman let out. Minerva had tossed and turned over their situation for the past few nights. It was obvious they liked each other and merlin knew that Minerva wanted nothing more than to give this thing between them a chance. But how could she do that when she knew that sooner rather than later she would get much older, her bones would start to ache even more so than now, her body and mind would no doubt degrade and… no, she wouldn't put Hermione through that. It wasn't fair to her.

She would, however, indulge in a few moments where she could, while she could.

"What perfume are you wearing?" Hermione murmured "Smells so good"

Minerva smiled when Hermione looked up at her in question.

"Ghost, Captivating" Minerva answered.

"Smells gorgeous on you"

"Thank you" Minerva said kindly watching as Hermione played with her scarf, gently.

The light in Hermione's eyes didn't last long though and Minerva assumed that whatever had been plaguing the woman the moment she walked through the door had re-entered her mind.

She didn't say anything, it turned out she didn't have to as Hermione started to speak.

"Ron… he came over last night" Hermione confessed with a sigh.

"Oh?" Minerva said nonchalantly, trying to hide the worry that had immediately wracked her body.

"He was drunk. At first I tried not to let him in but he pushed past. He started spouting on about how he and his girlfriend had been rowing. Apparently she accused him of being an arrogant lazy arse and it was no wonder I had left him. He started saying how I had somehow poisoned her mind. The damn idiot blamed me! I mean I've only met the girl once, how could I?... I can't entirely remember what happened, it all happened so fast, he called my every name under the sun and wants custody of the children, saying ill poison his children against him too" Hermione whispered.

Sighing Minerva stoked Hermione's cheek "Oh Hermione, you know what he says isn't true. You are an amazing mother. He's being petty. Just please tell me he didn't hurt you?" Minerva asked scared.

Hermione shook her head "No, no. He was angry but he didn't… I just don't know what to do"

"For now there's nothing you can do, you just have to carry on and hope he comes to his senses. If he does come back though, call me alright?"

Hermione nodded unconvincingly.

"Promise me, Hermione" Minerva urged.

Sighing, Hermione looked her in the eyes "I promise"

Knowing she would, Minerva reluctantly let go of Hermione and moved back to her tea, trying to forget how good it had felt to be in Hermione's arms, however innocent.

"I have some orders to take care of this morning. Would you mind just watching the shop?" Minerva asked as she sat down for a moment.

"That's fine, no problem" Hermione assured before walking over to the kitchen table top "Tea in the pot?"

Minerva smiled "Always"

**-The Book Shop-**

**One week later…**

It was after 5 and the two women were tidying up and getting the last few jobs done before Hermione went home… well at least Hermione was. Looking around the shop Hermione found her boss nowhere in sight until she heard the sound of the kettle whistling and chaste herself that she should have known where Minerva would be.

Leaving the bookshelves she was cleaning, she walked into the kitchen and smiled as she watched the older woman rifle around in a cupboard quite arduously.

After the incident with Ron things between them had relaxed further, they were happy. Temptation was always present but now they both knew, it was nice not to have to hide their obvious stares of attraction. It was difficult to reign in at times but they still understood that there were no definite's yet, things were still playing out in their whole plan to just 'see where things went'

Hermione was still looking for a date, albeit slowly. She was scared though, she wanted go out with someone she trusted.

The toaster suddenly pinged, two rounds of bread popping up nicely toasted as Minerva made an "Aha!" sound making Hermione smile further.

"What _are _you doing?" Hermione chuckled.

Minerva didn't answer tough, instead she spun on her heel with a smile as she held up a jar of Nutella.

"Feasting without me?" Hermione teased.

"Indeed"

"And where's my invite?"

"Lost in the post?"

"Greedy witch" Hermione stuck out her tongue.

"Nutella _is_ food for the wicked" Minerva smiled mischievously.

"And who says I'm not wicked?" Hermione huffed as she walked closer to the woman unscrewing the Nutella jar.

"My dear, I _know_ you are wicked" Minerva smirked, remembering with longing lust just how wicked the woman could be with her tongue.

Turning, she grabbed a butter knife out of the draw, trying to distract her thoughts away from Hermione's divine mouth. Placing them down, she grabbed two plates and put the toast on the plates before she started spreading the delicious chocolaty goodness on their slices.

"Does this mean I'm invited?"

"Well if you don't want it…" Minerva began to push Hermione's plate away in tease when Hermione reached out, touching Minerva's wrist, pausing the woman's actions with a pout.

"I want" Hermione said earnestly.

Sensations of 'want' ran sown Minerva's spine but she pushed them away and just smiled, pushing the plate back towards the woman but her gaze never leaving Hermione's until she had to.

Finished spreading the chocolate on, Minerva licked the knife carefully clean before dumping it in the sink and put the Nutella back in the cupboard.

Hermione took a bite out of her treat just as Minerva re-joined her.

"Good?" Minerva asked as she watched Hermione's eyes close in approval.

"So good" Hermione agreed.

They ate in silence, stealing glances of the other when they could until they were finished.

Minerva took their plates and quickly washed them including the knife and put everything away before looking at Hermione warmly.

"Ready to finish up before you head home?"

Hermione merely nodded.

**-The Book Shop-**

**One weeks later…**

The day was warm, blisteringly so and Hermione was wearing that god damn dress again. How could someone look so good without even seeming to try? Every nerve in Minerva's body was tingling with need to uncover what lay beneath and yet she stood at the other end of the shop, pilling up new books instead.

There was no doubt that Hermione looked good today but Minerva noticed that she also seemed nervous. The calm aura that usually engulfed the woman seemed to have disappeared and instead she looked twitchy and unsettled.

With a sigh Minerva walked over to the woman, she couldn't stay like this all day. The day was beautiful and warm and yet Hermione emanated cold.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or just draw holes into my poor counter?" Minerva asked, leaning on the counter as she gestured to the pad Hermione was drawing on with such pressure.

Hermione lifted the pen off the paper with a small blush.

"Sorry, I'm fine"

Minerva lifted her eyebrow "Somehow, I don't quite believe you" her Scottish lilt rolling off her tongue.

"Minerva…"

"If there's something wrong I'd rather you just tell me"

"There's not, i…"

"Hermione"

"I'm fine, just tired`"

"Don't" Minerva snapped quietly "I don't care if you… wanted to forget everything between us but please, Hermione, don't ever lie or hide anything from me" Minerva said with desperation in her voice.

Seeing the look of hurt and pleading Hermione could only nod, her heart aching slightly as she did so. Minerva was right she deserved better than to be avoided or lied to, even if they had agreed to what she was about to tell the woman.

"… could we talk in the kitchen a moment?" Hermione asked nervously.

Minerva nodded and slowly followed a nervous Hermione into the kitchen with trepidation. What was wrong? Was she leaving? Had she decided that she really didn't have feelings for her? I mean why would she care any way right? Minerva tried to tell herself and yet something akin to dread flooded through her body with renewed purpose.

"Do you want some water?" Hermione asked as she got herself a glass.

"No, thank you" Minerva said gently.

After taking a sip of her water Hermione turned to look back at her boss. How was she supposed to tell her that she had been asked on a date? How could she tell her she had said yes? All last night she had tossed and turned, unsure as to whether she had made the right decision. They had agreed to just seeing how things went but still the notion unsettled her.

"I, um… well, last night… I was asked on a date… and I said yes" Hermione said carefully while looking at Minerva for any sort of reaction with apprehension and urgency at the same time.

A date? Minerva felt a nausea take wave over her but pushed tried to push it away knowing Hermione was no doubt watching her intently.

"I see" she paused "…Well, that's good"

"Minerva…"

"No, no, we agreed that this is what we would do… do you know this person?"

Hermione breathed in biting her lip before answering the woman unsure as to how Minerva was really reacting. She knew she cared for Minerva and vice versa but as of yet neither were sure if they wanted to pursue anything. So going on dates was good, normal. Right? Then why did she feel so bad?

"His name…

"He?"

Hermione looked up trying to read Minerva's expression but only finding closed off cold emeralds that she had once met when she had first started working at the book shop.

"Yes, he. His name is Viktor Krum. I knew him at school. He had a thing for me then but nothing ever happened"

"And he asked you?"

Hermione nodded.

Minerva bit her lip trying absorb the information with calm. It hurt her more than she liked to admit but of course Hermione would go on dates. She was extremely beautiful. More than intelligent. She had two beautiful children. Who wouldn't want to share a life with her?

It just seemed Minerva's feeling weren't as reciprocated and rightly so. Minerva was old, Hermione had her whole life ahead of her. This was for the best.

"If you don't want me to go…"

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione, we shared a few kisses, nothing more" Minerva said a little unsteadily

"But…"

Minerva held up her hand "No, you're obviously interested in this man, so go on this date and have fun… Please?"

Despite Minerva's encouragement, something still didn't sit right within Hermione but she nodded anyway thinking that what she was doing was for the best.

Brown eyes met green with longing and desperation, it spoke of something that said, 'I'm sorry' and another that said 'I know, I understand' but when the shop bell dinged the gaze was broken and a disconcerting tension settled upon them.

When the silence between them became too awkward, Minerva shuffled around before breaking the silence when she could stand no more.

"Right, if we are quite done, I believe we should get back to work"

Minerva turned to go back into the shop when Hermione halted her.

"I meant to ask… Victor is picking me up at 6 tomorrow, I was wondering if I could leave work a little early?" Hermione asked guiltily.

Minerva wanted nothing more in that moment to run away and bury her heart, never to feel such pain and longing again. How had this happened? How could she have fallen for this woman? Why did the fates lead her through this if it was to only cause her pain? Since that first day though when she walked through her door, her bright smile and brown waves of hair, it had been inevitable.

"…Of course…" Minerva smiled forced a tight smile "Is that all?"

"…Yes…" Hermione whispered, watching as the woman whom had surprisingly found her way into her heart walked away with determination.

She had never felt so empty.

What had she done?

**-The Book Shop-**

**The next day…**

Minerva cracked an eye open as a loud shrilling noise filled her ears suddenly. Trying to get hold of her bearings in her sleep filled mind, she soon realised that her phone was ringing insistently and with no end in sight it seemed. Leaning over to her side cupboard, next to her bed, Minerva picked up her phone and pressed the green call button.

"Hello" Minerva murmured sleepily.

"Minerva! Are you awake?"

Frowning Minerva blinked into the darkness when she heard Hermione's cheery voice on the other end.

"Hermione?"

"Hey!" came the upbeat response.

Sitting up slowly Minerva looked at the time and blanched when she saw it was nearly 2.30 am.

"Hermione, it's almost half two in the morning, are you alright?"

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm fine, I just really, really needed t'hear your voice"

Breathing in Minerva lay back down and looked up at the ceiling, her eyes adjusting to the light as she took in Hermione's obvious slur with a smirk.

"Are you drunk?" she asked amused.

"No!... 'kay maybe a little, but it was all Viktor's fault!"

Minerva's small smiled died on her lips when she heard mention of the man's name, only just remembering that tonight, well yesterday now, had been the night Hermione went on her date.

"Mmm, how was the date?" Minerva asked sourly despite herself.

"Different. It was awkward and boring. It quickly became obvious we were not…uh, oh what's that word…?"

"Compatible?" Minerva filled in.

"Yes! We weren't that. So instead we decided to get smashed! It turns out he is still really hung up over his ex-girlfriend and I'm all hung up over you so we just ended up drinking and singing karaoke in this bar down the road!"

Minerva lifted her eyebrow and sat up suddenly just realising that Hermione sounded as though she was outside.

"Where are you?"

"I'm walking home"

"On your own?" Minerva asked worriedly

"Yeah"

"Why isn't Viktor with you? What kind of date lets a woman walk home on her own at 2.30 in the morning?" Minerva asked with anger.

"Oh Viktor had to confess his undying love to his ex and my house is just round the corner, its fine, I'm almost home. Besides, I'm talking to you, so I'm fine"

Minerva huffed, not happy that the idiot date had left her Hermione on her own, in the middle of the night, in London, but at the same time elated that Hermione had called her.

"Well just be careful alright?"

Hermione giggled "Look at you all worried for me"

Minerva sighed stroking her bed sheets "I worry because I care"

There was a pause on the other end that filled Minerva with concern for a moment.

"Hermione?"

"I'm still here… I care about you too you know"

"I know darling" Minerva said quietly, wishing the younger woman was by her side in that very moment.

"I like that"

Minerva frowned, confused slightly "What?"

"The way you call me darling, sounds good" Hermione slurred.

Smiling, Minerva shifted in her bed, sleep still lingering upon her "It does fit you quite well doesn't it?"

Hermione nodded even though she knew Minerva wouldn't see. She sighed as she stumbled slightly but kept on, knowing she wouldn't be far soon "Will you keep talking t'me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course, what would you like to talk about?"

"Anything, just talk to me, you could talk t'me about stocks, I wouldn't mind, just wanted t'hear your voice" Hermione admitted.

"Alright, well let's see, after you left to go on your date one of the shelves fell down…"

"Really?"

"Yes, Thank god no one had been in the way, I have a repairman coming to put up another one tomorrow and make sure its secure… my son called me…"

Hermione perked up at this, a sudden sobering feeling washing over "And what did he say?"

Minerva sighed "He wants me to go for dinner with him tomorrow evening. I think he wants to rebuild our relationship. He seemed quite anxious to see me and very apologetic. My daughter, however, inherited her father's taste for holding grudges so I doubt I will be receiving a call from her any time soon"

"Well at least your son is trying"

"Yes" Minerva agreed happily "I have to confess I'm a little nervous but I'm so excited at the same time"

"Oh I'm so happy for you"

Smiling, Minerva let a moment of content silence wash over them "Are you almost home?"

"Yes, just walking into my street now"

"Good, make sure when you get in you eat something and have some water, I won't have you sprawled across my counter tomorrow morning"

Hermione chuckled "I will, I promise…" there was pause and some low muffled noises as what Minerva assumed was Hermione entering her house.

"I miss you. Miss kissing you" Hermione murmured.

Minerva's breath hitched as she listened to Hermione over the phone. How she missed kissing Hermione too. So many day dreams had been filled with those few kisses they had shared.

"I think that's the drink talking" Minerva tried to distract.

"A little maybe but drink only heightens what's already there…"

Licking her lips Minerva tried to stay calm "I know darling but I also think this is a conversation we should save for when you're less inebriated"

"You are right, you're always right, so smart, so pretty and sexy…"

Minerva scoffed "I am not sexy"

"Don't be ridiculous Min, you have the body of a goddess!"

Rolling her eyes Minerva looked at the time knowing both needed more sleep if they were to run the shop tomorrow "As much as I would like to continue this conversation dear, we both need to sleep, so go eat and get some rest alright?"

Hermione murmured "Okay… Minerva?"

"Yes my love?"

"… Promise me, you won't ever push me'way… couldn't bear it" she said tiredly.

Minerva's heart tugged as she tried to prevent tears from slipping from her eyes "I promise, I will be there, always"

"… Goodnight Minerva…"

"…Goodnight Hermione"

**-The Book Shop-**

**5 hours later…**

The bell rang and Minerva looked up, her glasses perched on her nose, at a surprisingly fresh looking Hermione.

After their call had ended Minerva had stayed up for a while, her thought's running a million miles an hour. Hermione had said she was hung up on her and her date had turned into a 'not' date. What did that mean?

"I'm surprised you're even alive, dear"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked toward the woman stood at the counter. Last night was a little blurry but she remembered her conversation with Minerva as clearly as water.

"I do think I'm still a little drunk but if you call me 'darling' again, I'm sure I'll perk right up" Hermione quipped as she rounded the counter, invading the older woman's space.

Minerva looked at her with a raised eyebrow, surprised at the woman sass.

Last night on her date with Viktor things to Hermione had become quite clear. As soon as Viktor turned up on her door things had felt wrong. All she could think about was Minerva and how guilty she had felt. Like many years before, when Viktor asked what was wrong she had confessed that all she felt for him was friendship, nothing more and that her feelings lay elsewhere. Instead, they lay in a book shop, with a woman with delectable curves, sharp green eyes, quick wit, and intelligence like no other. She wanted Minerva McGonagall.

"We need to talk" Hermione said with conviction.

Breathing in, Minerva tried to ignore how close the woman was, how passionate those brown orbs seemed. Was this is it? Was this make or break?

"You want to do this now?" Minerva said with one hand braced on the counter, fearing if she didn't her knees would buckle underneath's Hermione's blazing gaze.

"Why not?"

"Hermione, we are about to start a long shift together, I do not think it wise…"

"There will never be a 'right' or 'wise' time"

"And that time isn't now" Minerva snapped as she moved away into the kitchen, Hermione quick on her heels.

"Then when?"

"Hermione…"

"No, you need to hear me out!" Hermione cried with passion. She had to get this out, she had to say this. For weeks she had bottled her emotions up for fear of rejection. Those few shared kisses had haunted her day and night, wanting more and now, despite her fears, she knew she had to tell her. She felt like she was on the high top diving board, her stomach pooling with butterflies but she had to jump, it was time.

Minerva's heart was racing. It was now or never, Hermione was taking the jump and pulling her with her and she'd never felt so scared. Scared to hit the ground and at the same time scared that she wouldn't, scared that instead she would fly.

"I'm listening" she whispered, giving her consent.

"Last night made me realise that… that my feelings for you are quite real. I thought perhaps I had a simple crush but I, I don't think it is just that" Hermione paused, trying to convey to Minerva all she felt, that was she saying was true.

"…What are you saying Hermione?" Minerva, wanting the woman to just spit it out.

"I, I like you, very much. I don't want to go on dates with anyone else because instead I just want to go on dates with you" Hermione finally confessed. There, she'd done it, she had lain her heart out, ready for Minerva to take it. Question was, would she?

Minerva was speechless. All those weeks thinking Hermione had simply just fallen in with the moment and kissed her. No, she shared Minerva's feelings, she wanted to build something with her despite all the odds.

"I'm old Hermione…"

Stepping forward Hermione took Minerva's hands within her own "You aren't old. Yes, you're older than I but you are beautiful and sexy. And even if you were 'old' as you put I wouldn't care. Age doesn't matter to me, you, however, do matter to me" Hermione paused "I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm just saying let's see how things go. I'm asking to be allowed to kiss you and see where it takes us" Hermione whispered.

Minerva felt a small smiled teasing the edges of her lips "You're quite fond of this 'Let's see how things go' concept aren't you" Minerva quipped as she ran her thumbs over Hermione's knuckles.

Hermione smiled "People categorize and label things far too much. Sometimes it better to just let things be"

Sighing, Minerva tilted her head gazing lovingly at the younger woman who had somehow managed to find her way into Minerva's heart "You have taken me quite surprise, you know that?"

"And you, I" Hermione replied softly.

"If we do this, I want us to be honest with each other in every aspect…" Minerva said earnestly "If something doesn't feel right we tell each other. My time on this earth is limited…"

"Minerva…"

"No, it's true, I have many more years yet I hope but I refuse to waste them. I care for you very much Hermione, more than I thought I could. So let see how it goes?"

Hermione smiled. What Minerva said was true, life was short, but at the same time something in her bones felt right. This was right.

"Alright"

"Alright" Minerva nodded.

"Does this mean I can kiss you now?" Hermione said, her voice low and enticing.

"No" Minerva said dead pan.

Shocked, Hermione looked at her confused "No?"

"No. It's far too cliché" Minerva smirked in tease before walking back into the shop.

Rolling her eyes at the older woman's teasing she went after her, determined for a kiss.

"But what if I like cliché's?" Hermione moaned next to the older woman.

"Oh and just because you like them I should concede?" Minerva asked over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

Smiling, Minerva turned around and reached out, pulling Hermione close to her while delighting in the way Hermione's face lit up with happiness "Just one"

Warmth filled Hermione as she leant forward, threading her one hand in Minerva's hair while the other traced the contours of the older woman's collar bone.

Lips pressed together in sweet acceptance. Nerves pooled in Minerva's stomach at the thought of what she was actually doing but quickly nerves disappeared and for the first time in a long time pleasure and joy took its place.

Opening her mouth she moaned slightly when Hermione's tongue delved in, sliding against hers with love.

A tingling sensation shot through Hermione's body as she nudged Minerva back against the counter while the older woman let her fingers trace the small amount of skin just above her trouser line.

Every worry melted away in those few seconds. Nothing existed outside of pleasure and light. Nothing was set in stone, it didn't have to be.

Breaking apart, Minerva sighed and rested her forehead against Hermione's.

"I forgot how wicked you were with your tongue" Minerva said quietly.

Chuckling, Hermione pressed another quick kiss to Minerva's lips "Perhaps one day I can show you just how wicked it can be" Hermione hinted.

Blushing, Minerva rubbed small circles on Hermione's hips tenderly "Perhaps. For now, however, I do believe we have a shop to run"

Hermione conceded, pulling away as Minerva's hands slipped out from under her top.

"I'm not opening the shop until after 10.30 today as the repair man for the shelf will be here at 9. We should be able to get the books back to their original state by about half ten I should think" Minerva informed.

"Alright well in then mean time would you like some tea?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Please" Minerva nodded.

Hermione walked away and started the tea. Minerva, unable to concentrate though peered around the door way and watched as the younger woman moved about. It was hard to believe that Hermione wanted to be with her and yet she did.

A small smiled adorned her lips at the thought as she just let the welcoming information settle over her as she went back to sorting out how much she would owe the repair man.

**-The Book Shop-**

**One week later…**

"Give it back you cheeky mare!" Minerva cried as she chased Hermione around her kitchen table for her book back.

Hermione giggled as she dodged the older woman while reading out the passionate passages in the lesbian novel Minerva had been reading.

"'_Emma's soft lips trailed a blazing path down her stomach towards the place she needed Emma most'" _Hermione quoted with faux passion.

"Hermione...!"

"I thought you weren't gay?" Hermione chuckled as she lifted the book up in the air as she backed up the stairs slowly.

"I'm not, I just like reading some books that are" Minerva groaned as stepped up the stairs after her, reaching up and missing when Hermione passed it between her hands "I do own a book store if you hadn't noticed dear, I read all kinds of books"

Hermione chuckled "But if you're not gay, then what about me?" she pouted in tease.

"You…" she grabbed Hermione's leg making the girl fall back on the stairs with a small 'Oof' "Are a pain in my backside lass" she smirked grabbing her book back "And the only woman that has ever, or will ever, catch my eye"

"You almost sound romantic" Hermione said back in jest, smirking when the older woman bent down towards her.

"I thought we said no labels" Minerva raised an eyebrow knowing deep down the younger woman was just playing with her.

"I was testing it out, but I agree, I prefer no labels" Hermione nodded feigning seriousness.

"Well I'm glad we are on the same page" she said bracing her arms on the stairs either side of her assistant before leaning down even further and capturing her lips gently.

Sighing, Hermione let Minerva slide between her legs as she lay on the stairs kissing the beautiful Scottish woman.

Things between them in the last week had progressed slowly. They were the same as they'd been before expect now they indulged themselves in a few kisses and small touches, nothing extremely raunchy as they were still getting used to the idea.

Their kisses, however, were exceptionally pleasant in both women's opinions and gave more food for thought as to what things would be like further down the line.

"Have I told you have sexy you look today?" Hermione murmured against Minerva's lips.

Having arrived this morning Hermione had been momentarily stunted by the fitted trousers, heels, blouse and waist coat the older woman was wearing. She looked stunning.

Chuckling, Minerva leaned back "No, but I'm glad of your appreciation. Have I told you how distracting you look in your tight jeans and boots?"

Smiling, Hermione leant up "No, but thank you" before kissing the older woman again.

Hermione had arrived early this morning after dropping the kids off at school despite it being their day off and the shop being closed. It gave them time to talk and play and kiss which Hermione was fully indulging herself in.

"Is this all we are going to do today? Kiss?" Minerva murmured as Hermione moved down to her neck making her shiver.

"It's called, 'snogging' 'making out'" Hermione smiled into her bosses skin.

"Don't sass me woman" Minerva teased as Hermione leant up further, making Minerva sit in her lap so she didn't have to brace her arms on the stairs anymore.

"I like sassing you"

"Mm, so it seems" Minerva quipped as she cupped Hermione cheek "So beautiful" she murmured.

"So what _are_ we going to do today?"

"Well my son is coming over to help me get rid of a few things in the loft. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not" Hermione assured knowing that re-building her relationship with her son was important to Minerva "How was dinner last week?"

"Good. He said he was foolish to have let all this time pass over something that wasn't true. Which also brings me to something I wanted to ask you. I want to tell him about us. I won't lie to my son, I won't have him hate me again, it might be difficult for him to understand but being honest is better than hiding anything"

Hermione nodded in understanding "That's fine, I agree"

"I know we aren't labelling anything but I still want him to know"

Smiling, Hermione cupped Minerva's face gently "It's alright, I understand. When is he coming round?"

"Not long actually, so as much as I'd like to stay like this with you I think we should disentangle ourselves"

Hermione nodded and smiled as she watched Minerva side off of her lap. When the older woman turned around Hermione couldn't help but gaze wantonly at the perk buttocks that moved away from her.

The rest of the day passed relatively slowly when William, Minerva's son, arrived. Hermione was briefly introduced but made an effort to stay out of their way for a while. She wasn't avoiding them as such she just wanted to give them space until Minerva made it known she wanted Hermione next to her.

Up in the loft William moved various boxes with his mother. Over the course of 45 minutes they went over different boxes and items, deciding on what to keep and what to chuck. In many ways it did them both a world of good to go over old tokens that inspired memories, bad and good, it gave them time to heal.

"Ah, look what I've found, do you remember this?" Minerva said as she showed William a picture of when William and Loraine were little. The picture showed them soaked and covered in mud but looking pretty pleased with themselves.

Laughing her son nodded "Yeah, we were on holiday up in Scotland on uncle Fergus's farm. I wanted so badly to just get muddy and wet and Loraine followed me. You were so mad but we were so happy in the end you just laughed as well"

Minerva hummed happily, recalling the moment as though it were yesterday "I could never stay mad at you two. Hermione's children remind me so much of you two sometimes, especially the way they squabble"

"You know her kids?" William said curiously.

Minerva nodded "They come round sometimes either just before school or when Hermione has an evening free with the children"

"You two are friends then?"

"Yes. Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about" Minerva confessed knowing it was now or never.

William looked at her, confused.

"It might be a bit confusing, even I find it a bit confusing but I wanted you to know the truth"

"What is it mum? I know I've judged you harshly in the past but I promise I'll try not to now" he said trying.

Minerva smiled and squeezed his arm "I know, thank you. Years ago when your father accused me of having that affair it wasn't true. The only part that was true was that I did kiss one of my friends when I was drunk, nothing more. I've never liked women, I'll admit women are attractive but I've never seen them that way… however, in the past couple of months I have met someone and they are a woman"

William sat ram rod still processing the information.

"Please say something" Minerva said nervously "After everything that happened I wanted to be honest with you. To be quite honest we aren't even sure of anything yet, we are just seeing how things go"

"I'm not sure what to say. Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Well you have met her. It's Hermione"

"Hermione? Your assistant?" William said a little shocked.

"Yes"

"And how long…"

"Only a week really"

"Oh…"

Minerva sighed unsure as to how her son really felt "Are you angry?"

"No! No." her son said quickly with a small smile "Confused, but not angry" he confessed "I've come to learn over the years that you don't chose who you fall in love with, gay, straight, bi, whatever. I learnt that the hard way"

Minerva frowned "Oh?"

William nodded sadly "I lost you because of it and I almost lost my best friend last year. For years I condemned you because of what dad had told me. And then one day my best mate tells me he's gay and getting married. I was confused and shocked and upset that he'd never told me but because of what had happened with you he felt he couldn't. He asked me to go to the wedding and I did, I was his best man. I realised in those few months how judgmental I'd been"

"Oh Will…"

"No, it's fine, good even. So if you are happy with this Hermione then that's alright with me I guess, just give a little time to adjust"

Minerva smiled feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"All we have to do now is talk round your sister, it may take a few decades" Minerva joked.

William smiled sadly "I'll see if I can talk to her"

"No, I think this is something I need to do" Minerva confessed quietly.

"I'd love to see how dad would react knowing you're with a woman…" Will laughed.

"NO! We are not telling your father. Knowing my luck he'd send me to jail just for telling you and corrupting your naïve 29 year old mind!"

Chuckling, Will squeezed his moms hand "He'd have to get through me first"

Smiling, Minerva leant over and hugged her son "I love you"

"I love you too mum" he said before leaning away "Come on, let's get some of this stuff shifted. How old is Hermione anyway, she seems pretty young"

Minerva smirked "She's 33 shell be 34 in a couple of weeks"

Will whistled "Cougar"

Hitting Will's arm in jest Minerva smiled "Come on you, get your arse moving young man!"

Will laughed and started moving but just before he started making his way down the stairs he looked at his mother "Mum?"

Minerva turned "Yes, love?"

"…Just be careful alright?"

Minerva nodded with a small smile, touched at her sons concern "I promise"

**-The Book Shop-**

**Two weeks later…**

"I'll shut early, you can go get the kids, I'll cook lasagne and we can all watch a movie. How does that sound?" Minerva said as she walked up to the counter having just put up some new books.

Hermione smiled as she put in a new till roll "Sounds perfect"

Smiling, Minerva nodded, waiting for the last few customers to leave the shop before turning around the 'Open' sign so it instead said 'Closed'

"What time is it?" Hermione enquired as she started cashing up the till seeing as they were closed.

"Ten to three. A little early but I don't mind"

Hermione nodded knowing she would have to get going soon to pick up the kids "I'll have to go in about ten minutes to get the kids is that alright?"

"Of course, do you want me to come with you?"

Hermione looked up. They had been getting closer, slowly but surely. Nothing big or major just small things like having dinner together or watching a movie with the kids. It was nice.

They had yet to sleep together either. Neither found any urgency though, they were happy at the pace they were going. Their kisses were heated at times, both would admit, but for now they were happy and content to just let them build until they were ready.

"I'd like that"

"Alright well let's leave the till for now and go get our coats. We can take a leisurely walk" Minerva smiled.

"Through London?" Hermione quipped

"Alright, not so leisurely more brisk and dodge" Minerva conceded as they walked in to the kitchen Hermione following.

"We can get garlic bread for the lasagne on the way back" Hermione said as she grabbed her coat, putting it on unhurried.

"I think I have some popcorn for the movie" Minerva said as she too put on her coat and grabbed her bag from the cupboard checking she had her purse in it.

Just as she turned around though Hermione stood in front of her, so close and so tempting.

There was a glimmer in the younger woman's eyes that sent excitement cursing through Minerva's body.

"Something you wanted Miss Granger?" she asked quietly yet already knowing exactly what Hermione wanted.

"A kiss certainly wouldn't go a miss"

"I might be able to help you there" Minerva smiled before leaning forward and capturing Hermione's lips softly. Minerva meant to make it chaste and sweet but as Hermione tangled her tongue with hers something inside her set alight.

Dropping her hand bag she threaded her fingers into Hermione's soft brown curls, gently scraping her nails along Hermione's scalp with care.

A small moan broke forth from Hermione that Minerva couldn't help but delight in. Things with her ex-husband had been pleasant but stiff. Hermione was so different. Everything seemed to flow so easily, passion bursting forth in waves that she had no control over.

Her stomach quivered when Hermione's hands snuck underneath her shirt, trailing up her stomach to her ribs and further as she teased the edge of her lace bra.

Breaking for air Hermione let her lips trail along Minerva's neck as Minerva's head lolled to the side in pure pleasure. Hermione nipped and licked. Want pooled in Minerva's stomach like sweet sticky treacle, something quite divine.

Turning her head when Hermione started causing too much pleasure, Minerva captured the younger woman's lips again, their tongues in constant play.

Both were so caught up in the other neither heard the doorbell ding until it was too late.

"You lying bitch!"

The words hit them like a lightning bolt, causing the two to jump apart faster than anyone could have ever thought possible.

It was only when Minerva got her bearings did dread truly fill her.

"Loraine" she whispered as she saw her daughter standing in the door way.

TBC.

**Authors note: Okay this took me longer than I would have liked but I hope you still enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully we will be getting to the more juicy stuff in the next chapter. X**


	5. Chapter 5

_Both were so caught up in the other neither heard the doorbell ding until it was too late._

"_You lying bitch!"_

_The words hit them like a lightning bolt, causing the two to jump apart faster than anyone could have ever thought possible._

_It was only when Minerva got her bearings did dread truly fill her._

"_Loraine" she whispered as she saw her daughter standing in the door way._

**Part 5**

"…I can't believe this, I can't believe you!" Loraine cried as she went back into the shop to leave, Minerva running after her trying to stop her with Hermione hot on her heels.

"Loraine, wait, please, just wait!"

"You lied!" Loraine turned around pointing at her.

"I didn't lie to you, I never…"

"Will came to see me" Loraine said bitterly "He said that we had been wrong, that we should give you a second chance"

Minerva's heart was breaking as she watched Loraine speak with such resentment in her voice.

"Loraine this isn't…"

"Isn't what mum? Because to me it certainly looks like you were lip locked with this, this pre-schooler!"

Hermione lifted an eyebrow "Excuse me?!"

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"No but you chose to offend me anyway" Hermione bit.

"Loraine, please, if you would just let me explain" Minerva stepped forward trying to calm her.

"Explain what? That after cheating on dad you denied that you cheated on him, denied that you were a lesbian, deny that you abandoned us and now you're denying being with this woman?"

"Don't you dare say that I abandoned you, you were taken from me! I visited whenever I could within my court order otherwise your father would have had a restraining order put on me. I never lied to you, I love you. It was _you_ who pushed _me_ away!"

"Liar!"

"I am NOT lying!"

"Are you or are you not a lesbian?"

Minerva bit her lip "No, I don't know..." Loraine scoffed "I am involved with Hermione!" Minerva confessed "But I have never had an interest in women until now I swear"

"Why does it matter who you mothers loves anyway?" Hermione cut in.

"Again, I wasn't talking to you!" Loraine spat.

Hermione stepped forward "No, if you want to treat your mother like shit then you are going to have to deal with me as well. Your mother loves you, so what is it that you have you got stuck so far up your arse that you see right past that?"

"Hermione…" Minerva chaste.

"What? Clearly she has issues"

Minerva just raised her eyebrow.

"Issues?! You are the one with issues if you think that this woman feels anything for you!" Loraine spat as she stepped forward.

"How dare you!"

"I'm just telling you the truth" Loraine smirked.

"You don't know anything" Hermione spat.

"What, you think that just because you give her a good fuck that she feels for you. She is a cold heartless cheating bitch"

"And you're an insensitive spoiled cow!"

"She doesn't love you!" Loraine cried so hard the veins in her forehead looked as though would burst from her skin "She just wants you to lick her shrivelling old…"

"Get out!" Hermione cried, having heard enough. How dare this child come into Minerva's home and dictate how Minerva felt and dictate their relationship? She didn't know a thing about them!

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"I said get out!" Hermione screamed louder.

"I don't take orders from you!"

"LORAINE!" Minerva screamed, silencing them all "Hermione…" she turned to her love calmly "The children, go get the children and take the children home, I need to speak to Loraine alone. Please? We can have lasagne tomorrow?" Minerva pleaded not wanting to drag Hermione into her mess further.

Loraine laughed "Playing happy family's I see, too bad you couldn't do that with your own children"

Trying to remain calm, Minerva turned to her daughter, anger laced upon her sharp features "You will apologize to Hermione for the way you spoke to her…"

"Like hell…"

"NOW!"

"You are not my mother! You haven't been for a very long time you can't tell me what to do!"

"I am your mother whether you like it or not and you WILL apologize to Hermione!" she said approaching her daughter with motherly defiance and authority.

"NO!" Loraine said defiantly.

"Then get out" Minerva said bitterly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I said get out… You don't get to come in here and insult me and Hermione and you definitely don't get to come in here and judge our relationship. If you want to disown me, fine! I have had enough! I love you Loraine, I never did anything to hurt you. But if you want to come in here and claim that I am no longer your mother then get out! You no longer have the right to tell ME what to do. If you want to come to me and talk like a sensible adult, you know where I am, but until that time you are no longer welcome in _my_ home"

Loraine huffed "You're being ridiculous, you are pathetic"

Seething, Minerva looked at her daughter with disdain and for the first time in her life, she was disappointed.

"I won't repeat myself again. GET OUT!"

Pure hatred ran across Loraine's face and Minerva's heart broke, pain like no other slicing through her body. It was like trying to cut through a brick with a sharp knife, hard, grating and painful, it was a mess.

"I will never forgive you! You disgust me"

"Run along Loraine, I'm sure your step mother will open her arms for you because I certainly will not. You now where the door is, seeing as you so rudely entered without permission, so I'm sure you can let yourself out"

Loraine's jaw was working before she turned and started to storm off, slamming the door so hard on the way out that the book shelves shook.

Fuming and hurt, Minerva slammed her hand down on the kitchen table suddenly 'BANG!' making Hermione jump.

"…BLOODY HELL!"

Minerva tried to breathe calmly, taking deep breaths but knowing the onslaught of tears would come soon despite her best efforts to keep them at bay

Hermione was just as conflicted knowing she had to go get her kids but at the same time not wanting to leave Minerva like this.

"Minerva…"

"Go…"

"…Don't push me away, please…"

Minerva sighed, shaking her head "I'm not, I just, I need space, please, I just need to be alone…"

Having no choice Hermione relented reluctantly "Fine, but call me alright?"

"Yes, yes, just go get your children, I'll speak to you later" Minerva muttered.

"Minerva…"

"Hermione, please!" Minerva snapped suddenly. She didn't mean to but her emotions were swirling around with no control. She would apologize later.

Hermione didn't say anything she just turned to grab her bag and left, tears brimming in her eyes.

As Hermione left, Minerva felt the first tears starting to spill down her face with unstopping onslaught. Pain wracked her body like nothing she'd ever felt and her body began to tremble.

Turning, she went to make her way upstairs but Loraine's cutting words, flashed through her mind.

'_You're pathetic' _ She grabbed the wall.

'_You Disgust me'_

'_She doesn't love you' _

A sob escaped her as she no longer had the will to walk any further, leaning against the stair wall and sliding down it onto the floor of the first step.

Everything within her hurt so blindingly that she barely registered anything but the words replaying in her head. She just didn't understand why Loraine hated her so much, what had she ever done to bring forth such hatred?

She loved her children with every fibre of her being and when her children started to push her away all those years ago it nearly killed her. For years she had persisted and up until this day stayed in their lives as much as she was allowed, but this, this was too much.

For the first time in years she was happy. Happy to be loved and to love someone in return. Sexual orientation didn't matter. She was falling for Hermione and very quickly learning to love her very deeply.

Yet all that now seemed tainted by her daughter's spiteful presence. She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lose her children. It would kill her and yet in many ways she knew she had already lost them.

Sobs split the air with painful sorrow as Minerva sat broken and hurt on the stairs, lost.

She wasn't sure she could do this.

**-The Book Shop-**

**8 hours later…**

Minerva hadn't called her and Hermione was worried and angry which was why she was making her way down the road to the shop at almost 11 at night. She knew Minerva would be mentally beating herself up and she refused to stand by and watch.

She sighed a breath of small relief when she saw the shop in sight and practically ran the rest of the way.

To her surprise though, the door, albeit closed, was still unlocked, worrying Hermione further as to what may have happened after she had left.

Pushing the door open and closing it, making sure it was locked behind her, Hermione started to make her way through the dark shop. No lights seemed to be on, not even in the kitchen.

"Minerva?" she called softly.

When she got no reply she ventured toward the kitchen placing her overnight bag on the kitchen table. Again there was nothing until she turned, a gasp escaping her in fright as she spotted a small form in the corner of the stair well.

Hermione calmed slightly when she registered the form to be Minerva but worry immediately set into her bones as she dashed forward to make sure she was alright. Was she hurt? Had she fallen?

Bending down and taking in the smudged make up on her unconscious face, Hermione knew that she was not hurt physically, that instead the woman had cried herself to sleep, too emotionally hurt to even move.

Taking in the heart-breaking sight she didn't want to move her but knew the position wouldn't be comfortable and the hard stairs certainly weren't.

Stroking her face, she smiled slightly when eyes started to flutter open. Minerva didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve her children's wrath and she certainly didn't deserve to be crumpled up on the stairs like this, broken.

"Hey" Hermione whispered softly when Minerva's eyes started to open.

Minerva breathed in, forcing her tired eyes open with difficulty as they seemed swollen after her hours and hours of crying.

" 'Mione…"

"Yes, I'm here" Hermione tried to smile but in reality her heart was breaking.

All she wanted to do was kiss away every worry Minerva had, kiss away every tear and soothe every fear.

"What are you doing here?" she murmured as she took in Hermione's shadowed features in the darkness.

"You didn't call"

Minerva groaned remembering how she had fallen asleep, exhausted. In those few hours everything she had bottled up for years had seemed to come pouring out and eventually she felt no longer willing to care. But she did care, she cared for Hermione despite it all, she, she loved Hermione. Yes. Through all the mess and doubts and uncertainty's she had found love, somehow.

The thought brought more tears to her eyes and she found confusion as whether they were happy or sad.

It didn't matter though as she felt Hermione's sure fingers wiping them away as they rolled down her cheeks.

A half sob and half laugh escaped her as she grabbed Hermione's hand on her face and kissed the palm with tender love.

Minutes passed between them as Minerva regained control of herself, Hermione, lulling and calming her through it all.

Eventually Minerva found her voice again "Are you alright?" Minerva asked Hermione gently.

Hermione smiled, of course Minerva would be concerned with how she was fairing rather than herself.

"I'm fine, a little hurt perhaps but I'm more concerned with how you are"

Minerva closed her eyes as Hermione cupped her cheek and she couldn't help but lean into the tender touch. A throbbing pain was still coursing through her body and she knew that she had not shed all her tears yet but with Hermione there, close, the pain was slowly ebbing.

"Are _you_ alright?" Hermione whispered when Minerva didn't answer.

Green eyes open, watery and glazed "No" she whispered honestly, she wouldn't lie to Hermione "But I will be"

Hermione felt her own tears prick once again and she leant forward, resting her forehead against the older woman's as Minerva welcomed her into her arms gently.

"I was so worried for you" Hermione whispered as she manoeuvred herself between Minerva's legs, Minerva shifting to accommodate their much needed embrace.

Minerva shook her head trying once again to keep her tears at bay "There was nothing we could do. I just, I just wish she could understand and believe me" Minerva whispered brokenly "And you didn't deserve to be involved, I'm so sorry Hermione"

"No, no, don't you dare" Hermione said lifting up her head and looking into the emerald eyes that she had grown so accustomed to "You have nothing to be sorry for. You haven't done anything wrong, if anyone is to be sorry it's me, I irked her more…"

"You were defending me…"

"I know but perhaps if I…"

"Hermione…" Minerva stopped the younger woman "Loraine is strong headed and bulldozes into things with no thought, you couldn't have stopped her even if you tried"

Hermione knew Minerva was right. Loraine had been viscous and full blown but it still didn't stop the guilt and pain that wracked both women's slender frames.

"Like I said, if she wants to speak to me like a sensible adult she knows where I am… but I won't have her insult either of us, especially you" Minerva's mouth trembled "You…" Minerva looked up, blinking back her tears trying to get out the words she was finding so hard to say "I don't know exactly what we are Hermione, but you are so, so special to me, I care for you, deeply, I…"

This time it was Hermione who stopped Minerva, already knowing what the woman was trying to convey because even though they hadn't said them pivotal words yet, they knew. They knew they loved each other and that their love was still developing.

"I know…" Hermione nodded. She knew.

Looking at those brown orbs Minerva believed her. She was perfect "Kiss me?" she whispered.

Hermione smiled tearfully and leant forward, caressing her lip carefully, lovingly.

Bringing Hermione closer the two shared languid comforting kisses, reassuring each other that they were alright, that they were here despite the obstacles they had faced and were yet to face.

Pulling apart, Hermione peppered kisses along Minerva's jaw, keeping them gentle and light. Passion wasn't needed tonight, it wasn't necessary. Instead comfort laced every kiss and love was conveyed in every look.

Minerva turned her head when she wanted to feel Hermione's lips upon hers again and smiled when the younger woman narrowed her eyes playfully at the way she had stopped her bestowal of kisses when she was obviously not finished.

Capturing her mouth again, their tongues tangled briefly, tenderly. The two slick muscles seemed to glide against each other like the way a cat would rub against you in comfort and care, making sure you were alright.

Pulling away Minerva kissed Hermione neck before following upward, capturing Hermione's earlobe and nibbling on it gently.

Hermione shivered and supressed a moan knowing now was not the time for her libido to let itself known.

When the feeling became a little too much Hermione pulled back and looked at Minerva softly. She wanted Minerva like nothing she'd ever wanted before. But that night was not tonight. Tonight both were hurt and still licking their wounds, still finding a way to deal with what they were and how other people would react.

"Where are the children?" Minerva sked softly, still feeling tired despite her slumber on the stairs.

"I left them at my parents for the night. I thought I would stay with you tonight, if you'd have me?" she waited "Just to sleep" she quickly added.

Minerva smiled gently "I would like that very much"

Pleased, Hermione nodded "Well then, I do think it's time to climb the wooden hill, wouldn't you?"

"Indeed" Minerva agreed, watching as Hermione slid out between her legs before offering her a hand.

Minerva took it gladly and only winced slightly when she got up, her bones not agreeing with the way she had slept upon the stairs.

Hermione grabbed her bag from the table, only just noticing Minerva's handbag still on the floor from when she had dropped it earlier just before they had been caught.

Picking it up too, Hermione walked toward Minerva with their two bags and started up the stairs after her friend and love.

Minerva showed Hermione to the guest bedroom, being polite despite wanting to actually share a bed but pushed away her thoughts quickly.

Hermione had to admit she was disappointed slightly but didn't push, both had been through a lot that day and if Minerva needed some space, so be it, she was just glad the woman was letting her stay close by in support.

It didn't take long for Hermione to get changed and into bed, she was exhausted and knew that Minerva was too so both would be out like light soon enough.

Slipping under the covers, Hermione snuggled down inhaling the smell of clean cotton with a small sleepy smile. The room she had been given was so Minerva and yet surprising all the same. One wall held a large bookshelf with books from top to bottom. The other held a small dresser and cupboard and in the middle held a small double bed.

The interior was comfy but modern, she had wooden floors and a small flat screen TV on one of the walls. There were no prissy flow patterned wall papers, the walls were white but because of all the wooden auburn furniture it gave the room a warm, glow. It was perfect.

Eventually, Hermione let her eyes slip closed, wondering how Minerva was fairing but content that she was close by.

Sleep was just upon her when she heard her door creak and small amount of light stream into her room. Turning, she looked up to see Minerva hovering in the door way.

"Minerva? Are you alright?" she asked sleepily.

Minerva nodded, dressed in long pyjama bottoms and a baggy top, something she had again not expected the older woman to wear but at the same time liking how it suited her.

"May I stay with you tonight?"

Hermione smiled. She didn't answer she just lifted the covers open for her and shifted to the side of the bed.

Relieved, Minerva walked forward, shutting the door behind her and walked through the darkness into the guest bed next to Hermione.

Settling down facing Hermione, Minerva spoke softly "I should have just asked you to stay with me in the first place" Minerva confessed.

"Why didn't you?" Hermione enquired softly.

"I was scared" Minerva confessed again "Not of you" she added quickly "I just, I haven't shared my bed in many years, I suppose I'm nervous"

Hermione smiled and found Minerva's hand on top of the sheet "Me too"

Smiling, Minerva closed her eyes, still holding Hermione's hand.

"Goodnight Hermione"

"Goodnight Minerva"

Their hands stayed connected throughout the night, both sleeping better than they had in a long time.

**-The Book Shop-**

**Two weeks later…**

"Wait, wait, wait…" Minerva chaste happily as Rose and Hugo danced around her legs in anticipation of food as she took the lasagne they were supposed to have weeks ago out of the oven.

"Kids, let Minerva have some room, come sit at the table or you will both go to bed_ without_ dinner"

Rose and Hugo pouted but quickly did as they were told. Not having dinner was out of the question!

Hermione smiled watching the happy scene in front of her. Having Loraine show up those few weeks ago had been a difficult hurdle to jump but they had and they had done it together. The one thing Hermione couldn't forget was waking up with Minerva the next morning. Their hands had still been joined but somehow in the night they had shifted. When they awoke, Hermione was spooning Minerva and their legs were entangled. Neither had panicked though, instead everything had felt right.

The thought of a morning make out session had been tempting but Hermione knew that Minerva was probably still a little bit confused about Loraine's appearance and decided a little bit of space would be better for them.

That did not stop them for long however. The next day and onwards she had been greeted by those delicious lips during and between their shifts. It was wonderful.

Minerva felt much the same. After their dispute with Loraine Minerva knew she didn't want to waste a single moment with Hermione and took the chance to kiss her whenever she could.

Setting the lasagne on the table, Minerva also took out the garlic bread, watching out of the corner of her eye as Hermione poured them some red wine.

Putting her oven gloves on the side and making sure the oven was tuned off, Minerva sat down.

"Alright, shall we dig in?" she announced.

Rose and Hugo nodded and squealed happily, waiting eagerly for the grownups to cut a portion and put it on their plates.

The rest of dinner past pleasantly, the children spouting off about school and what they were going to be doing at the weekend. It seemed tomorrow they were going to their grandparents and going pond dipping. Rose swore she was the best frog catcher that ever did grace the earth and Hugo was her faithful assistant.

Minerva couldn't help but chuckle when Hugo beamed at her, lasagne sauce smeared all around his mouth proudly.

Hermione had rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel cleaning him off as best as she could.

"Could they use your shower later?" Hermione smiled gently seeing as they were all staying at Minerva's tonight.

"Of course" Minerva nodded.

Minerva would be lying if she didn't admit she was a little nervous at them staying over. The children she wasn't worried about but Hermione, yes she was worried about Hermione. She had shared a bed with her those few weeks ago but not since and nerves pooled in her stomach.

There was no upset distracting them tonight and after the children went to bed Minerva was unsure as to what would happen, or if anything even should happen seeing as the children were close by.

No. She wouldn't have their first time together with the children here. It just wasn't right. Yet when she looked over at Hermione, those brown eyes seemed to twinkle giving Minerva the impression that Hermione had something in store.

With dinner finished Hermione whisked the two children up stairs and had them showered and into bed in no time, claiming they needed their sleep for their big day tomorrow.

Minerva was just finishing the washing up when she turned round to see Hermione watching her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Did they settle alright?" Minerva asked unsure as what else to say. Why was she so damn nervous?

Hermione nodded and stepped down the steps "They insisted that they weren't ready for bed yet but as soon as their heads hit the pillow they were fast asleep" Hermione smiled.

Minerva walked over to where their glasses of wine lay and the half full bottle.

"Care to join me?" Minerva asked picking up their glasses and the rest of the bottle.

Hermione nodded and followed Minerva into the shop.

Hermione was unsure as to where they were going but smiled when she saw two chairs in a small corner and a small lamp giving the place a nice glow.

"I come here in the evening to read a book or two. I thought you might like to join me for a drink here instead"

"This is perfect" Hermione nodded.

"I'm glad you like it" Minerva murmured as she refilled Hermione's and her own glass before sitting down and just enjoying them peace for a moment.

"Do you have much planned for tomorrow, it is your day off?" Minerva asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head "Not really, I'll do some shopping I suppose, wash the kid's clothes, nothing special. The kids will be staying with my parents so I'll have a night of peace and quiet" Hermione smiled.

Minerva brightened "I have a question" she breathed, the idea having just popped into her head.

Hermione looked at her inquisitively "Go on?"

"If you are free and if you would like, would you let me take you on a date, tomorrow night?"

Hermione admitted she was a little surprised but smiled.

"You don't have to say yes, it's just dinner" Minerva rushed out before Hermione could reply.

Calming the obviously nervous older woman Hermione reached over and rubbed one of Minerva's hand gently in kind "I would love to go on a date with you"

Breathing a sigh of relief Minerva took a sip of wine unable to stop the smile that was forming on her mouth in excitement "Marvellous, I'll pick you up around 7?"

Hermione bit her lip "Perfect. Is there a dress code"

Minerva thought. She wasn't sure where she would take her just yet. She wanted it to be special and different. She couldn't stand boring, it had to be interesting, different. Who was she kidding she was the worst for original ideas.

"I'll let you know in the morning"

"Okay" Hermione replied.

"I've never asked anyone on a date before" Minerva confided.

"No?" Hermione smiled as she took another sip of wine.

Minerva shook her head. It was true. She'd never asked anyone on a date. She had been asked on a few dates but for the most part of her life she had been married.

"I'm not even sure what to do on a date really"

Hermione smiled "I don't think there are any set rules, a date is just another way of getting to know the other person a little better"

"I think we know each other rather well" Minerva said.

"Oh?"

Minerva nodded with a smirk, looking the younger woman up and down a little more than lustily. Hermione was doing things to her body just by looking at her and the wine was doing nothing to abate the feeling growing inside her.

"Alright what's my favourite colour?" Hermione smiled as she stroked their still entwined fingers with her thumb.

Minerva rose an eyebrow, both knowing that was one thing she did not know "Hermione…"

"No, no, no, you said, now come on" Hermione giggled.

Minerva pursed her lips before thinking "…Blue?"

"No…" Hermione smirked "Green, a deep emerald green" Hermione said languidly, her eyes never leaving the green colour she was describing.

Minerva's breath hitched slightly knowing the younger woman was talking about her eyes.

"Alright I don't know everything but I know a few things" Minerva said tearing her eyes away from those deep brown orbs. They were like magnets she was helpless to resist and the closer she got the more irresistible the pull.

"Like?"

"I know that you like your tea with a little milk and no sugar" she smiled "I know that every time you are deep in thought you chew your lip incessantly. I know that you are never ever late if you can help it. I know that every time you think I'm not looking you stare at my arse, I know that when I kiss your neck you sigh in content but when I nibble just below your ear you moan in want" Minerva said lowly, loving the way Hermione's eyes darkened with every words that she spoke.

"Is that it?" Hermione quipped.

"Do you want me to go on?" Minerva murmured as she watched as Hermione put down her glass.

Hermione didn't say anything just looked at her defiantly. _Yes._

"You don't like too much butter on your toast but will happily smother it in jam or marmalade. Your children are your most prized possession, you would give everything for them, even your life. You hate Clingfilm and think it was probably the worst thing ever made. You like it when i let my tongue tease yours and I know that every time we stop kissing you want nothing more than to continue…"

Minerva trailed off as she watched Hermione leave her seat and climb on top of her. Taking Minerva's wine glass out of her hand she popped it on the floor before looking at the older woman saucily.

Minerva's breathing deepened as the younger woman slipped her hands underneath her top and leant towards her ear, licking the shell before whispering "Go on"

Minerva shivered "You never go more than four working hours without a cup of tea. You like my perfume and when we hug or kiss you tend to brush you nose against my neck and inhale deeply as if you're memorising every detail" while Minerva said this Hermione did just that, making the older woman smile "You hum while you eat and like teasing the edge of my breasts when I wish you would just…pinch…" Minerva didn't finish her words, scared.

Hermione looked at her, her lips hovering over Minerva's. Want was pooling in her lower stomach as she ran her fingers up and down Minerva's ribs, needing Minerva to say those last words.

"Tell me…"

"Hermione…" Minerva pleaded, scared to let herself sound so undone.

"Please tell me, darling…" she whispered against her lips before kissing them fully.

Minerva moaned as Hermione kissed her, her tongue flicking against her bottom lip asking permission to enter which Minerva gladly gave.

Their tongues tangled together as Minerva ran her hands through Hermione's hair bringing her closer if it were possible. Pleasure danced between them like electric jumping across their skin and bodies with no end in sight.

Breaking away Hermione kissed her jaw "Tell me…"

Minerva moaned "I can't, please…"

"You can…"

Needing relief, Minerva relented "…My nipples, pinch them, please…" Minerva breathed.

Want flew through Hermione's body with a force like no other. Nimble fingers slid over the lace that encased the older woman's breasts and circled the hardening nub before pinching and rolling one between her fingers and thumb.

Minerva whimpered quietly as Hermione altered between playing with her left and right breast. Minerva had never been overly sensitive with her breasts but for some reason, with Hermione on top of her, they ached for attention painfully till the point where they became almost too sensitive.

Turning her head, Minerva captured Hermione lips again. She took her time exploring Hermione's mouth fully, loving the small noises the younger woman made when she sucked on her tongue. Running her hands down Hermione's back, Minerva didn't even notice that Hermione was undoing her shirt buttons until she felt Hermione pull away and bend down to kiss the top of her breasts.

Sucking in a breath, Minerva bit her bottom lip hard. God. Everything felt so good and all they were doing was kissing really. Should they stop? Slow down? Her body said no.

"The children…" Minerva murmured nervously.

"Are fine" Hermione murmured as she moved back up to her neck.

Minerva sighed. She was nervous she wouldn't deny. Her body wasn't as young as Hermione's, her stomach was flat but it wasn't toned and her breasts were a full and reasonable size but not as perky as they had once been. Hermione was perfect though. What would the younger woman think when she saw all of her? Would she be disgusted?

"Stop thinking so hard" Hermione said softly as she pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry" Minerva smiled as she tried to relax.

"You don't need to apologise, just relax…" Hermione smiled nervously. "I'm nervous too…" Hermione confessed.

Minerva reached up, caressing Hermione cheek. She felt guilty, she had been so nervous she had forgotten that Hermione would be nervous too.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should have thought…"

Hermione shook her head "It's fine, we're in this together. One step at a time"

Minerva nodded looking at the woman lustily. Hermione was so perfect and understanding. She felt like she needed to be braver for her. "We don't have to do anything we don't want to, just explore…" Minerva whispered.

Hermione nodded.

Leaning forward, Minerva took Hermione's lips once again, taking pleasure in the familiar act. Slowly, Minerva let her hands slide down Hermione's front, cupping Hermione's small breasts briefly before pulling the shirt she had on gradually up her body.

Hermione complied, lifting her arms up, their lips separating as Minerva took off her shirt and let it land on the shop floor before their lips reconnected with renewed passion.

With their fronts touching, skin against skin save for their bras, Hermione couldn't help but shiver in pleasure at the soft and sensitive sensations that were flying through her. It drove her crazy.

Gently, Hermione pushed the rest of Minerva's shirt off her shoulders, it sitting on the edge of the chair behind Minerva.

For so long Minerva had known how beautiful the younger woman was and yet now she had her in her lap she seemed stunned by the sheer beauty she was faced with. Lifting one of her hands up she let her fingers travel gently down Hermione's shoulder bringing her bra strap down, revelling in the way her breasts rose and fell in the satin bra they were encased in.

Leaning forward she kissed Hermione's collar bone delighting in the way Hermione gripped her waist. Moving to the centre of her neck she feathered kisses all the way down between Hermione's breasts while running circles on her hips.

Hermione sucked in a breath as Minerva gently nipped at her skin. The younger woman swore in that moment that nothing had ever felt so good. Ron had been a kind lover but in many ways he had been selfish too. She could count on one hand the amount of times he had pleasured her without his own needs needing to be involved but with Minerva everything felt so different.

As nervous as they were both revelled in every opportunity they got to illicit even the smallest of whimpers or sighs. It was like a game between them, whenever one drew out some sort of sound from one of them the other had to better that.

Angling her head, Hermione gradually brought Minerva's head back up towards her and nuzzled her neck.

"You feel so good" Hermione murmured so quietly is was barely above a whisper. She felt lighter than air and yet burning heavy in her bones was her desire for the woman she was sat atop of.

Minerva smiled softly at Hermione's words and rewarded her by running her thumb over one of Hermione's hard buds.

Arching forward, Hermione rocked slowly against the older woman causing a warm stream of sensations to flow through her at the new pressure down below.

With Minerva pushing upwards, the two women's breaths deepened as they rubbed their trouser clad centres together in a slow but steady rhythm. Hermione moved her hand to Minerva's neck and pulled the Scottish woman in for a deep kiss as they continued with their gentle and exploratory ministrations

Minutes passed in languid exploration, kisses being planted on any inch of skin that could be reached with tender care.

The two saw no reason to rush. Everything was still unfamiliar and new so both were happy and content to learn what made the other sigh, whimper or moan.

As they kissed Minerva's hand snaked down between them and rubbed Hermione's core gently causing the younger woman to buck. Minerva's actions were unsure and her mind was swirling with doubts and questions. Did it feel good? Was she pressing hard enough? Was she comfortable with what Minerva was doing?

"Is this alright?" Minerva whispered.

Hermione immediately nodded, appeasing Minerva's worries, her body reacting on its own as her lower muscles squeezed and tensed with pleasure.

"…p, press, little harder…" Hermione breathed against Minerva's lips.

Her heart beating rapidly in desire, Minerva pressed her fingers harder against the jeans, trailing her fingers up towards the zipper and all the way back down, rubbing in parts she thought would feel good.

Hermione's breath hitched and her eyes slammed shut as Minerva's fingers tickled just above her trouser clad clit before rubbing back down, heating her core further. Whether she knew it or not, Minerva was playing her body like a finely tuned instrument that she had been playing for years.

Months ago, Hermione thought this situation impossible and months before that the thought hadn't even existed but now, now Hermione couldn't think of not having Minerva in her life. Being with the older woman was as simple and as easy as breathing. No thought had to be calculated or analysed everything between them flowed with an ease like no other.

Minerva cupped Hermione as she moved against her, her mind forgetting about every worry and thought, just letting her body move and react with its partner.

Hermione's fingers danced down Minerva's quivering stomach until it reached her trouser line. Minerva's nerves picked up but as Hermione cupped her a jolt of pleasure shot through her, carrying away any doubts.

Like Minerva had done, Hermione rubbed her centre with care, pressing and adding pressure in various places to see where she liked it most. Everything was in constant build.

Passion started to override and Minerva pulled down Hermione's other strap, shifting Hermione's bra down. Hermione lifted her arms out of the bra, neither bothering to actually take off the offending garment. Exposing Hermione's nipples, Minerva followed her urge and took a stiff nipple into her mouth letting her tongue swirl around the sensitive bud.

Hermione gasped, holding Minerva's head gently as she licked and nipped at her breast with vigour.

Minerva fingers gripped Hermione's heaving rib cage as she feasted on the mound. It was heaven. Minerva felt so much pleasure just by giving Hermione pleasure. Every heavy intake of air, every small whimper and every encouraging movement moved Minerva ever closer to the edge that they were slowly working their way towards.

That edge wasn't today though. Every kiss, every lick and every finger that tapered along skin in wonder was in preparation. Both wanted to go over that edge, to take that leap but as their movements slowed both were content In the knowledge that they knew a little bit more of the other. When the time was right whether it be tomorrow or the next day or even the day after that they would let themselves be consumed by the other in their shared pleasure. That time was not tonight though.

Sighing, Hermione ran her fingers through Minerva's scalp as the older woman gently kissed her breast, working her down almost. Hermione was horny and wet and yet her body felt so relaxed and languid. She wanted the older woman but she knew that when they made love for the first time it would not be in a chair with her children upstairs, no. it would be in a bed with no one around to hear every scream, whimper or cry. It would be for their ears only.

Pulling away from the raw nipple, Minerva carefully lifted Hermione's bra back up, covering her as she peppered kisses all the way up to the younger woman's jaw.

"Come to bed with me?" Minerva whispered with a twinkle in her eye as green met brown.

"So you can have your wicked way with me?" Hermione teased knowing that wasn't going to happen.

"Something like that. How does a good spooning sound?" Minerva rose her eyebrow.

"Who knew you had such a dirty wicked mouth" Hermione smirked.

"Wicked words, wicked mouth, wicked tongue…"

Hermione kissed Minerva's words away and tangled her tongue with Minerva's briefly. Breathing through her nose Minerva smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"Lets go to bed" Minerva smiled softly.

Hermione didn't say anything, just climbed off of the older woman and pulled her up. Collecting their clothes and taking their glasses of wine and the bottle back into the kitchen, both made their way up stairs, hand in hand.

**-The Book Shop-**

**The next day…**

Hermione made her way down stairs early that morning still clad in her pyjamas. Last night in the shop had been wonderful and going to sleep next to Minerva had been equally as divine. She had, however, been deprived of the pleasure of waking up with said woman but as her eyes landed on her children and Minerva making pancakes, all still in their nights clothes, all was forgiven.

Walking up to them, she kissed her two children on their heads.

"Look mummy, we're making blueberry pancakes!" Rose exclaimed.

"Sounds delicious" Hermione smiled.

"And I'm helping!" Hugo exclaimed.

Minerva chuckled as the younger boy who had been stirring the mix lifted his spoon up in the air, accidently flinging some across the table top.

"Yes you are dear, but I think it would be best if you kept the spoon in the bowl" Minerva smiled. Hugo nodded, taking what the older woman said seriously as he went back to stirring with Rose supervising her little brother.

Smiling, Hermione looked up, meeting the green eyes that she was learning to love "Did you sleep well"

Minerva smirked "Quite. You?"

Hermione tilted her hand from side to side "So, so" she said in tease.

Minerva narrowed her eyes as Hermione chuckled. Stepping forward though Hermione whispered "I slept wonderfully with you by my side" and kissed the older woman's neck while the children concentrated on the pancake mix.

Minerva leant into the kiss but it quickly disappeared as Hermione moved away from her and toward the sink.

"Tea in the pot?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Minerva smiled over shoulder, Hermione smiling back both knowing that it was probably one of the first things Minerva did when she woke up.

Once the mix was made Minerva prepared the pan and once it was hot enough started pouring the mix in in small blobs.

"That's not how you make a pancake" Rose said watching the older woman. Minerva smiled knowing the young child had probably only made thin English pancakes.

"True, but these are special Scottish pancakes, so they're made a little differently"

Rose looked at her suspiciously "Will they taste good?"

Minerva chuckled "Yes dear, they will taste good" she said is she flipped the pancakes over.

Hermione watched as her children helped cook the pancakes, the older woman being careful as to what they were doing. The children didn't know of her and Minerva's growing relationship yet but it seemed like they were acting like a family already and the best part was, it felt good, it felt right.

"Would you like pancakes darling?" Minerva asked Hermione over her shoulder.

"Please" Hermione replied sipping her tea.

Cooking the children's first and making sure they were happy Minerva then cooked a few for Hermione and herself. Pilling them onto a plate Minerva walked over to Hermione, invading her space more than was necessary and whispered "Here you go" leaning over and placing them on the counter behind her, purposefully leaning her body against Hermione's in tease "Enjoy"

"You are cruel" Hermione whispered as Minerva smirked and walked away, adding a sway to her hips.

Hermione ate her pancakes at the table in relative silence sneaking glances at Minerva when she could. The children chattered away as usual and when the bickering between the two siblings set in Hermione's motherly tone set in telling them if they didn't stop squabbling they wouldn't see their grandparents and there would be no pond dipping.

Hermione smiled over at Minerva with a smirk as they immediately turned in to the two perfect children she knew they could sometimes be.

"Alright, come on we have to hurry if we are going to meet your grandparents at home" Hermione said knowing she wouldn't let her parents, nor Ron's parents, know they had stayed the night at her boss's house. Not yet anyway. For now things between her and Minerva were simply that. Between them. Private.

She didn't want to deal with the backlash of anyone finding out until she knew exactly where she stood and though she was close to knowing she wasn't willing to risk taking that particular jump just yet.

Half an hour later Hermione and the kids were saying good bye.

"I'll see you later for our date?" Hermione asked quietly.

Minerva "I'll pick you up at 7"

**-The Book Shop-**

**8 hours later…**

Just as Minerva was getting ready her phone. Putting on the simple black dress she had chosen to wear quickly she dashed across her bedroom and picked up her phone pressing the call button with a smile as she saw it was Hermione

"Hermione?"

"Minerva, hi. I don't have time to explain fully but I can't make our date tonight"

Disappointment set into Minerva's heart but she tried to keep it out of her voice knowing that the younger women would have a good explanation and wasn't just backing out because she had doubts. Right?

"Oh. That's fine, no problem…"

"I'm so sorry Minerva but Hugo broke his arm, my parents are with him at A&E, I'm on my way to him now"

With the disappointment quickly pushed out of her mind worry quickly took over.

"Oh my god, is he alright?"

"I don't know, I only just find out but when I know everything I'll call you. I'm sure he'll be fine. He has to be fine" Hermione said but Minerva wasn't fooled, she could hear the panic in the younger woman's voice.

"Alright, well don't panic, he's in safe hands I'm sure. Call me when you can?"

"I will, I've got to go…"

"Okay, well…"

"Minerva…?"

"Yes…"

Hermione sighed wanting to say the words 'I love you' but still not feeling ready.

Minerva could hear the silence and though she didn't say anything Minerva just replied "I know, me too. I'll speak to you later. Bye"

"Bye"

Minerva sighed as she put down the phone, worry emblazing her body. Poor Hugo. She knew broken bones were quite common and often taken care of without any problem but still she worried. Was it serious? Or was it just a simple broken bone that would heal. The boy did bounce back from falls rather well perhaps he would do the same this time.

She prayed he would be alright and for no complications.

For the next few hours Minerva paced the kitchen, eating very little, somehow everything tasted off and yet she knew everything was in date.

A few texts were exchanged but she knew until they left the hospital Hermione would not be able to inform her of much. By the time it reached 8 o'clock Minerva had had enough waiting. She wanted to be there with Hermione with Hugo and Rose.

She wasn't sure if Hermione would approve but throwing caution to the wind anyway she slipped on some flat boots and grabbed her coat and keys. She was going to the hospital.

**-The Book Shop-**

"…Looking at the x-rays we can see it's just a fracture. We should be able to apply a cast and hopefully depending on how quickly his bones heal it should only be on for 6 to 8 weeks" the doctor explained to Hermione.

"Okay and should I keep on giving him painkillers?"

"For a couple days yes but the pain should abate"

"And what is…" Hermione paused as she saw a woman with short dark hair pass by obviously looking for someone "Minerva…" she whispered.

"I'm sorry…" the doctor questioned.

Hermione held her hand "I'm, I ugh… just give me a moment…" Hermione walked past him rushing down the hall after her love.

"Minerva!" Hermione called.

Turning, the Scottish woman turned around and sighed in relief as she spotted Hermione rushing towards her. This place truly was a maze.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione questioned, confused and surprise but at the same time comforted that Minerva had driven all this way for her and her son.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to know he would be alright and I, I wanted to be here for you" Minerva rushed out "If you want me to go…

"No, no. Stay, please" Hermione smiled "I'm glad you're here, a little surprised maybe but very glad" Hermione paused "The doctor was just talking to me about Hugo…"

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah he's fine, just a fracture. He's going to have a cast but he should be alright. Come, we can finish speaking to the doctor and then we will go see him"

Minerva nodded and smiled at the way Hermione took her hand leading her down the corridor back towards the doctor who was patiently waiting for her.

The doctor continued explaining all the things to do and what not to do. After he finished he explained that in about 5 minutes someone would come to cast Hugo's arm and then they would be free to go.

Just before they went into the room Hermione stopped them "My parents are here by the way"

Minerva nodded "Okay"

Hermione smiled "I just thought I would tell you. I haven't told them anything I just thought…"  
Minerva smiled cupping Hermione face.

"It's fine"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and nodded before walking in with Minerva behind her.

"Hey guys, look who's here" Hermione smiled at her two children sitting on the bed. Immediately all eyes were on them. Hermione's parents eyes were curious Minerva noted but the children's were bright and full of joy.

"Min!" Rose exclaimed as she jumped off of the bed and into Minerva's arms.

"Hello Darling. You haven't got any broken bones aswell have you?" Minerva teased, checking Rose over in jest.

"No, Min" Rose giggled "Hugo is the one with broken bones. I'm big and strong and drink my milk so they won't break"

"Is that so?" Minerva smiled.

"I drink my milk too!" Hugo exclaimed from the bed.

Putting Rose down Minerva walked toward the child who had obviously been crying. His arm was cradled in a sling.

Stroking his hair, she sat on the edge of the bed "And what do we have here hm?"

Hugo sniffled "I fell over"

Minerva looked at him with sympathy "Oh dear. And when you fell it hurt?"

Hugo nodded.

"Well. Next time when your arm is all better and healed you shall have to make sure you drink lots of milk" she winked at Rose "And be extra careful because big strong boys like you need keep their bones healthy and intact. If we were to break them all the time we would be all wobbly…" she pulled Rose to her "like this…" and started jiggling Rose's arms about, her arms going up and down floppily as the girl giggled.

Hermione chuckled at the sight as Hugo giggled along with them.

"Are you sure you don't have any broken bones?" Minerva teased the girl.

"No Min!" Rose laughed.

Pulling her up onto her lap Minerva kissed the top of the girls head.

"Are you going to get a cast?" Minerva asked the boy even though she knew he would.

"Yeah and when I go to school I'm going to get efryone to write on it like Josh did" Hugo said adamantly.

Minerva nodded seriously before looking at Hermione with a small smile. Everything was going to be alright.

Hermione watched as Minerva carried on chatting with her children until her father interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but who are you exactly?"

Minerva looked up about to reply but Hermione beat her to it.

"That's my fault, sorry, ugh, mom, dad, this Minerva McGonagall, my boss and friend"

Her mother, Jean, rose an eye brow "Boss?"

"Yes... Minerva these are my parents, Jean and Richard" she said a little nervously.

Minerva smiled "It's nice to meet you"

Jean forced a smile, unsure of the woman who seemed so friendly with her daughter's children. Was that normal nowadays? To be friends with your boss? It certainly wasn't in her day, in fact she had hated most of her boss's. There was nothing wrong with being friends she supposed, In fact Minerva seemed very nice and she dealt with the children well, as though she had perhaps had a few of her own.

Looking at Minerva's hand though jean noticed she wore no wedding ring. Divorced perhaps. For now jean was satisfied that this newcomer held no threat but there was something she could not quite put her finger on but pushed the odd feeling away.

Just as the nurse was finishing up Minerva walked over to Hermione.

"I think I'm going to go, give you some time with your parents"

Hermione nodded "Alright, I'll walk you out…"

"You don't have…"

"I want to…" Hermione smiled, she hadn't seen the woman all day and she wanted a kiss.

Minerva chuckled at the sparkle in Hermione's eyes knowing full well what it meant. Turning to the children she hugged Rose and kissed Hugo on the head "I will see you both soon I hope, and Hugo you shall have to show me your cast so I can sign it too"

Hugo nodded happily.

Turning to Hermione's parents she looked at them as they looked at her warily. It was obvious they were cautious of her and she didn't blame them. Why would an aging lady spend so much time with a young woman and her children? Especially one who was her boss.

"Richard, Jean, it was lovely to meet you" she said politely.

"And you"

"Have a safe journey" Richard nodded.

Walking out, Hermione followed Minerva and when they were round the corner, out of sight, Hermione took her hand again.

Hermione only walked to the end of corridor with her before stopping, she didn't want to be too far from Hugo right now and Minerva completely understood.

"Thank you for coming, you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to, I would give a thousand, million, billion dates just so I could be by your side in whatever situation" Minerva interrupted squeezing Hermione's hand gently. She was sure there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for this woman and her children. They had come into her life unexpectedly and lit it up from the inside out.

"I'm sorry about our date"

"It's fine. Your child needed you and I wanted to be there for you both. We can go out another time"

Hermione looked at the black dress and boots. She had noticed the woman's attire as soon as she had seen her but hadn't said anything. The black dress was quite simple from the v line neck to the way it flowed outwards to just below her knee, but it hugged her form amazingly, making Hermione's mouth water "You look divine"

Minerva smiled as Hermione stepped closer. She didn't mind, the corridor was empty and she missed Hermione's presence.

"Thank you" she murmured as Hermione closed the distance between them, kissing her softly.

Hermione hands landed on Minerva's small waist, tracing all the way down to Minerva's arse under her long fitted coat.

Supressing her moan, Minerva let her hands tangle in Hermione's hair as they kissed, each stroke of their tongues giving comfort and love that words could not.

What they didn't notice was Hermione's mother stepping out into the corridor, seeing them in their tight embrace before stepping back inside a little shocked.

Richard looked up at Jean from his position next to Hugo.

"Everything all right?"

Jean nodded. "Yes, Hermione's still saying good bye, she'll be back in a moment I should think" Jean smiled as she walked back up to Rose and Hugo. She wouldn't say anything until she knew the whole truth.

Back in the corridor Hermione pulled away from Minerva when she saw a nurse coming and couldn't help the blush that adorned her cheeks and neck when the nurse smirked at them.

"Are you embarrassed?" Minerva whispered knowing this was still new to them. She'd be lying if she didn't admit she was a little embarrassed herself.

"No…" Hermione said quickly "Alright maybe a little, but I'm not embarrassed of you, I'm just not used to showing affection in such a public manner and certainly not with a woman" Hermione whispered with a nervous smile.

Minerva smiled stroking Hermione's hand "Well neither am I, we will just take it one step at a time"

Hermione nodded "I really am grateful you came today"

Minerva tilted her head as she looked into those beautiful brown eyes "There's nowhere I'd rather have been" she said before leaning in for another small kiss "Call me if you can make it to work tomorrow. Ill understand if you can't"

Hermione nodded "I will. Bye"

"Good bye darling"

Hermione watched as Minerva left before turning around to walk back down the corridor. When she entered the room she smiled as she saw her father swinging Rose around carefully and Hugo giggling at the sight.

She didn't notice Jeans intense gaze until she was stood right next to her.

"You alright mum?" she asked with her arms folded, still smiling at the way her father played with Rose.

"Yes, dear…" she paused "Minerva seemed nice" she said cautiously while watching the way Hermione reacted closely.

"She is" Hermione smiled.

Jean could see the dreamy look on her daughters face and absorbed the information slowly.

"You two are close?"

Hermione looked at her carefully "I suppose so yes… she's a very good friend" Hermione looked away.

Jean looked away, instead focussing her attention on the children for a while. She had sometimes wondered about Hermione's orientations when she was a young girl. Hermione had always been more interested in books and knowledge than boys. It hadn't concerned her until Hermione had turned sixteen. At that age girls tended to turn their attention to boys, their hormones raging inside them like a storm. Hermione had not.

Instead she still had her head buried in books and her only friends aside from Ron and Harry had been girls. It wasn't until she turned 18 and Hermione started going out with Ron had Jean's worries been appeased.

She didn't have anything against being gay or lesbian she just worried for child's welfare. Minerva didn't exactly seem young either, she wasn't old but Jean wasn't naive enough to think that Minerva was a spring chicken.

Lord, she didn't know and yet she knew that if this woman made her Hermione happy, then… well that was alright with her. She just didn't want to see Hermione hurt. Not again.

Turning to her Jean whispered so only Hermione would hear "Do you love her?"

Startled, Hermione looked at her mother in shock "W,what? Why would…"

"I saw you, outside" Jean whispered.

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it again, unsure as to how to explain herself, especially to her mother.

"I, I don't know. I, I care for her very much, we're still sort of, working things out I guess" Hermione struggled.

"I see… do the children know?"

"No, not yet" Hermione said quietly "Does dad know?"

"No" Jean shook her head, silence falling between them briefly as both absorbed the information they had just learnt.

"Can we talk about this another time?" Hermione said quickly "In private"

Jean nodded "Alright, I won't tell your father either, but I want a full explanation tomorrow"

Hermione nodded and was just about to walk over to Hugo when her mother grabbed her arm gently.

"Hermione…No matter what, I love you" Jean assured. She couldn't let Hermione worry what she might think, she needed to know that.

Relieved, Hermione sighed "I love you too" before waking over to Hugo who now had his left arm in a bright lime cast "Alright, who's ready to go home!?"

TBC.

Authors note: Firstly I would like to thank everyone for their support of this story. Your reviews have truly been touching. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think this is probably the hardest chapter I've had to write, I hope I've don't it justice and I'm sorry it took me longer than usual X


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

**The next day…**

Jean followed Hermione into her kitchen as they settled Hugo and Rose, making sure both children were happy and occupied for the next hour or so with a number of activities so the adults could talk in private.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Jean watched as Hermione made them a cup of tea.

"Are you going to explain or am I going to have to force it out of you" Jean said stiffly.

Hermione sighed as she poured the tea "I thought you weren't here to berate me"

"I'm not but I want an explanation. You've had a relationship with a man for over ten years and now I find you in the arms of a woman" Jeans voice rose.

"Yes I know, but I didn't ask for this to happen, it just happened" Hermione sighed as she passed her mother her tea and sat opposite her.

"Yes and every other girl in England doesn't just fall in bed with a man and end up pregnant 'it just happens'"

Hermione rose her eyebrow unimpressed "Do I look pregnant to you?"

"I should certainly hope not or then we really would have a few issues"

"I don't know why you bothered even coming if you are just going to sit there and insult me"

Jean sighed knowing she was going a bit off kilter but she was still processing. She couldn't be expected to just magically come to terms with it with a simple snap of her fingers.

"I'm sorry. Please. Just explain from the start" Jean tried.

Licking her lips, Hermione thought back "When I first started working for her we were simply Boss and employee. She was closed off but sometimes she would open up and slowly we became friends. Up until last month we still were 'just friends'" Hermione shrugged.

"And when did things change?"

"A couple of months ago. She asked me to go on a walk with her. It started raining and when we got back to the car we ended up kissing" Hermione blushed.

"And you've been together since?"

"No" Hermione rushed out "We weren't sure of anything. She's never been with a woman before and neither have I. We weren't sure if we actually liked each other so we just let ourselves see what happened. When I went on date with this guy I knew from school it felt wrong and I knew then that I really did have feelings for Minerva so the next day I went and told her the truth. Since then we have agreed to see how things go. We are together but we haven't labelled anything" Hermione confessed.

Jean nodded. It was confusing for Jean to understand but Hermione seemed happy enough.

"And do you love her?" Jean breathed.

Hermione bit her lip. She did, she knew she loved Minerva and yet she knew she was still growing in her love for her.

"I think so, yes. I know I love her, but I think I'm still learning to love her as well"

"Does she love you?"

Hermione sighed "I think so, yes, we haven't told each other yet but she has told me she cares very deeply for me, we just haven't said 'I love you' yet"

Sipping her tea, Jean looked over her daughter curiously "Have you had sex?"

"Mom!"

"What? I'm just curious"

"Yes well that is between Minerva and I"

Jean pouted and just looked at her daughter pointedly, still waiting for an answer. She wasn't going to back down, she wanted to know "Well?"

"Well what?" Hermione huffed, not letting herself meet her mother's eyes.

"Well, have you?"

Knowing her mother wouldn't let it go Hermione shook her head with a wry smile "No, not yet we have come close but no, not yet"

Jean smirked.

"Exactly how old is this woman? And don't lie to me, it's quite obvious she is no spring chicken. 40's late 40's?" Jean said thinking she had hit the nail on the head.

Hermione smiled into her cup knowing that even though her mother was close she wasn't quite close enough "She's 59"

"59!"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Hermione are you sure this is wise, she's…"

"What? Old? Mother, she is 3 years younger than you and you still claim, at times, that you are young and agile" Hermione argued.

"Yes but, 59, don't you find that a little, odd?" Jean pleaded with confusion. She loved her daughter but did she really want her going off with some old fuddy duddy!

"Perhaps for some. I know the age gap is large but I, I love her. I don't care about the age gap" Hermione argued.

"Yes but have you considered everything? When you are her age she might well be…"

"I don't want to hear it mother!"

"I know but…"

"No…!" Hermione cut off "Didn't you once tell me that if you love someone nothing else matters? She is kind and caring and beautiful. She has a temper and many flaws, she swears like a sailor sometimes but I don't care. I will be with her whether you and dad accept that or not" Hermione finished.

Biting her lip, Jean knew that when Hermione set her mind to something she could not be swayed. It was one of the many qualities she loved about her daughter and yet at times it drove her mad. In this instance she found herself unsure. She wanted Hermione to be happy more than anything she just hoped she wouldn't have to pay any further prices for it. For love.

"Please, mum…" Hermione whispered quietly.

Jean, putting down her cup, leant over and took Hermione's hand "Alright, if this Minerva makes you happy, then that's alright with me" Jean smiled, relishing in the small delight when her daughter smiled back at her.

"Thank you"

"Lords know I couldn't stop you anyway" Jean teased.

Hermione smirked as she picked her tea back up and took another long sip, letting the beverage warm its way through her body.

"You could try, but we both know you wouldn't succeed" Hermione said cheekily.

Jean stuck her tongue out at her daughter.

"Mature" Hermione berated.

"Well we both know how much you love 'mature'" Jean snickered.

Hermione's mouth opened as she gently hit her mother on the arm in jest.

Jean rubbed her arm as both women laughed.

When their laughter settled, Jean looked over her daughter in kind. She could see that her daughter was happy and in love, she didn't need a crystal ball to tell her that, she could see it in those deep brown eyes, she knew those eyes. She wasn't sure what would happen in the future and to be quite honest she didn't want to because for now everything was good and right with the world, her family was safe and happy.

"Tell me about her"

Hermione looked at her mother a little surprised "What would you like to know?"

Jean shrugged "Anything, I would like to know a little more of the woman my daughter holds in such high regard"

Hermione smiled as she delved into telling her mother about Minerva. It felt nice.

**-The Book Shop-**

**One hour later…**

Hermione was strolling down the freezer aisle, contemplating what type of fish fingers to get and what seemed better value when she felt two hands suddenly cover her eyes, seeing nothing but dark.

"Do you know how divine you look in those jeans" A warm low voice whispered as the lithe figure pressed against her back slightly.

Hermione smiled despite her lack of vision "Hello to you too Minerva"

Feeling the hands slowly let go and her vision come back she turned around, smiling brightly when she saw the older Scottish woman.

"What are you doing here? I thought the shop was open?" Hermione asked even though in reality she was over the moon to see Minerva.

"Well I decided to close early and I was going to come over and see you all, I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not, I'd be delighted if you came" Hermione smiled leaning forward, placing a peck upon Minerva's lips.

"How's Hugo finding his cast?"

"Well he's had it on less than twenty-four hours and he's probably done more damage to the furniture than to his arm" Hermione groaned as she heard Minerva chuckle "Other than that though he's quite content. I even think Rose is a little jealous. I'm not sure if I should be concerned"

Minerva smiled as she watched the younger woman fill her basket with a few packets of fish fingers.

"I'm sure her interest will dissipate in a few days and you shall have nothing to be worried about"

Turning back around and continuing down the aisle, Hermione looked at Minerva carefully.

"I have something to tell you" Hermione confessed.

"Oh?" Curious, Minerva looked at her "Should I be worried?" she asked as they made their way into the alcohol section, Minerva picking up a bottle of gin and a bottle of tonic.

"No, surprised perhaps but not worried"

"Are you going to tell me or have me hanging in suspense until I burst?" Minerva teased.

Hermione smirked but looked at her seriously "My mother knows"

Minerva furrowed her brow "Knows what?" she asked, confused.

"About us" Hermione stopped, waiting patiently for Minerva to respond.

Minerva was indeed a little surprised. She shouldn't be really, her son already knew so why shouldn't Hermione's family know. Question was, how did they respond?

"And what did she say?"

"Well" Hermione thought back on her mother's words with a small smile "At first she was a little surprised but she's okay with it. She was asking me all about you"

"Really?" Minerva's heart lifted at the thought.

Hermione chuckled lightly at Minerva's apprehension "Really"

"How did she find out? Did you decide to tell her?" Minerva asked curiously.

"No" Hermione smiled again "I wish I had been able to tell her. She caught us kissing in the corridor yesterday"

"Ah" Minerva made a face to which Hermione completely agreed with. Both knowing that the sight of them together, though not an unpleasant one, would have been quite the head turner for anyone who didn't know.

"Mmm" Hermione nodded "She wasn't angry though"

Minerva smiled "Your mother seems quite understanding and wise from what you have told me about her and from her handling of this. I hope we get along"

"You will, I'm sure of it" Hermione reached over and took Minerva's hand within her own.

"Don't speak too soon" Minerva teased as she squeezed her loves hand back.

"Well, she's looking after the kids while I get a few things, if you come back with me as you planned you can meet her properly"

Minerva breathed in nervously. Was it such a good idea, seeing as the woman had only found out yesterday? Of course she wanted a good relationship with Hermione's parents but so soon? Shouldn't she give them time to adjust?

"Are you sure that's wise, He…"

"It will be fine, I promise you. Earlier she was saying she is quite intent on having you over for dinner soon"

Minerva just raised her eyebrow not buying a single word Hermione said. She knew when she was being sweet talked!

Hermione chuckled at the older woman's expression that spoke of disbelief "It's true. Please?"

Minerva sighed.

Stepping closer Hermione whispered "For me?" caressing her nose against Minerva's cheek.

Minerva barely supressed the shiver that ran through her body as she looked at Hermione's lusty gaze.

"You do know you can't charm your way through everything" Minerva said snippily.

"Perhaps, but I can certainly try"

"You are impossible" Minerva muttered, trying to hide the smile that was yearning to adorn her lips.

"Yes, but you love me anyway"

Minerva turned "Ah, ah, I haven't said I love you yet" Minerva pointed teasingly.

"Maybe, but I know you do" Hermione pushed.

"You really want do this now? You really want me to tell you I love you in a supermarket? In all bloody places Tesco's?" Minerva asked, her lilt rolling off her tongue thickly as her voice got higher.

Hermione tried to stop herself from grinning madly because' inadvertently' the woman had just confessed she did indeed love her. Good god she loved her!

"Why not? It has originality" Hermione argued cheekily.

Licking her lips, Minerva was unable to resist "You are ridiculous"

"I love you" Hermione said first.

Minerva's heart skipped a beat "No, I'm supposed to say it first"

"You were taking too long" Hermione rushed out. If she weren't in the damn shop right now she would push the woman against the wall and have her way wither. Bed no bed, confessions of 'I love you' or not. She wanted Minerva like she needed air. She couldn't live without her.

"You are impatient!" Minerva chaste.

God this woman drove her mad sometimes and yet she knew with every breath that she took she loved Hermione like no one she had ever loved before.

"Lord, I love you" the Scottish woman breathed.

Hermione smiled, fidgeting. Her body was on fire. She stepped closer to Minerva "Do you have any idea how much I want you right now" she whispered

"Yes well it's your fault we are in Tesco" Minerva said, also feeling desire so deep for the younger woman that she was having a hard time keeping a grip on her shopping basket.

"My fault?! You are the one who found me in here!" Hermione argued.

"Quite, but I do believe you are the one wearing those deliciously tight jeans you know I cannot resist" Minerva said while her eyes drifted over Hermione's face, pausing on the younger woman's plump lips lustily before meeting those deep brown orbs once again.

"If you keep doing that, heaven help me"

"Keep doing what?" Minerva smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away "Go back to the car or heaven help me" Hermione called with a smile.

"But I have gin!"

Hermione stopped and turned around before marching up to a smirking Minerva. Snatching the bottle, Hermione turned around and finished the rest of her shopping quickly without Minerva beside her. That woman was too much of a sexy distraction! Damn it!

**-The Book Shop-**

When they got home all Hermione wanted to do was drag Minerva upstairs and steal more than a few kisses and a good cop and feel but that was not to be.

"Hermione is that you?" Jean called from the lounge.

"Yes mum, we're just going in the kitchen" Hermione called as she dragged Minerva into the kitchen quickly.

There was pause before Hermione heard the impending "We?"

Hermione smiled as she heard her mums voice call through "Come on" Hermione said quietly as she and Minerva continued into the kitchen and proceeded to put the food Hermione bought away.

Minerva wasn't surprised to see Jeans shocked features as she turned around. The awkward moment lasted a few seconds before Minerva smiled gently.

"It's nice to see you again Jean, forgive me for intruding, I came to see how Hugo was fairing"

Jean just rose her eyebrow, one that said 'sure that's all you were seeing'

"And now she's staying for dinner" Hermione interrupted.

Jean held up her hands "Fine by me, it's your house"

Minerva smiled "Would you like a glass of red wine Jean. I recommend it, it's from my sisters own vineyard in Italy. What she lacks in humility she makes up for in her wine" Minerva said as she pulled a lovely looking bottle out of her handbag.

"Are you saying her wine is dull?"

Minerva chuckled as she pulled three glasses from the cupboard with such natural ease a stranger would have thought this her home.

"No, I assure you her wine is teaming with boldness and spice but it come across smoother on the palate that my sister does sometimes" Minerva smiled as she poured them a glass.

"She sounds like an interesting character" Jean said "Thank you" accepting her glass.

"She's one of the kindest souls I know but subtle she is not"

Jean smiled as she watched Minerva hand Hermione a glass. It was interesting watching the two together, how Minerva made sure to touch her daughter ever so slightly when she was near and how Hermione would try to do the same or hold their gaze longer than necessary. It wasn't over bearing like some couples though, it was extremely subtle and dear.

Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Jean studied the Scottish woman "Is it just you and your sister?"

Minerva sipped her wine "No, I have two brothers as well"

"Quite a family then… you mother and father…?"

"Passed. They died in a car crash many years ago" Minerva waved off.

Jean bit her lips knowing she had hit a nerve she hadn't meant to "I'm sorry"

Hermione sighed, having heard the conversation with bated breath and turned round "Mum this isn't the inquisition"

"I'm just making conversation"

Minerva smiled at her Hermione "Its fine. Your mother merely wants to get to know me. I understand that"

"See" Jean smiled smugly.

"Mhmm" Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

Minerva and Jean chatted idly as Minerva helped Hermione out here and there in preparing the meal, Minerva topping their glasses up every once in a while.

"Is dad coming over for dinner?" Hermione asked as she chopped some onions.

"No, he's at the pub I think"

"How long have you and Richard been married?" Minerva said as she chopped peppers for the stir fry they were making.

Jean leant back and tried to think "Umm 37 years I think. We got married when I was 25 and then I had Hermione when I was about 28, 29"

Minerva looked at her, impressed "That's very admirable"

Jean smiled "Thank you. We squabble every now and then but I don't know what I would do without him"

"Squabble" Hermione scoffed "Since when did 'squabble' mean 'world war 3'?" Hermione smirked making Minerva chuckle as Jean narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"We have a very well rounded relationship thank you"

Hermione turned around and snagged a grape out of the fruit bowl of the table as she looked at her mother with knowing smirk "Mm, yes the ol' agrue and make love"

Jean blushed slightly watching with a smile as Minerva nudged Hermione, knowing the subject was somewhat private.

"What? She asked about our sex life earlier. You can't blame me if there's is quite loud and passionate" Hermione smiled sweetly, teasing her mother gently.

"There is nothing wrong with passionate sex Hermione" Jean stated.

"I never said there was" Hermione smiled as she went back to crushing garlic.

"Now that fool Weasley is gone perhaps Minerva here can show you a thing or two about passionate love making"

Hermione's draw dropped as she looked at Jean "Mother! We are not discussing…"

"Oh so you think it's okay to talk about my sex life but not yours?"

"Not when the person whom I'm having sex with is in the room!"

"Aha! So you admit you've had sex!"

"No!" both Minerva and Hermione said in unison.

Hermione sighed, giving Minerva an apologetic look.

Minerva, on the other hand, found it all quite amusing. She liked Jeans forthright nature and didn't mind the mother prodding even if at times it seemed a little unorthodox.

"Shall we change the subject?" Minerva said knowing if they continued one would regret something they said and with the new nature of their relationship it was a narrow line they were tiptoeing for now and no one wanted to fall off it.

"Please" Hermione said knowing neither of them meant any harm but would inadvertently end up causing trouble anyway.

Jean turned to Minerva once again "Where abouts in Scotland are you from?"

"I'm from the highland near the Loch Ness, somewhere called Kilmore"

"Scotland's seems like a very beautiful place"

Minerva nodded with a smile "It is, you should visit one day, I wouldn't mind showing you around"

"I would like that very much"

Minerva nodded before turning back to Hermione whose back seemed tense. Minerva said nothing though, she would talk to her later and carried on helping. For the next half hour the three chatted idly while Hermione and Minerva prepared the food until it was cooked.

Dinner was served and all of them ate happily. The children were thrilled when they found Minerva in the kitchen and when dinner was over they wouldn't tear themselves away from her until Jean marched them upstairs for a bath and bed.

Hermione was washing up when she felt Minerva's arms wrap around her waist. Immediately she relaxed against the warm embrace needing to feel the Scottish woman's comfort.

"Are you going to tell me why you were so snippy and tense?" Minerva murmured against the shell of Hermione's perfect, small ear.

Hermione sighed "I know, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got nervous and I felt like she was integrating you and all I wanted to do was take you away, lock ourselves in a room, never come out and…" Hermione trailed off.

Minerva looked at the blush caressing Hermione's neck "And?"

Turning in Minerva's arms, making sure not to touch the older woman with her wet hands, Hermione let her eyes roam Minerva's beautiful face before landing her brown eyes on her lips.

"And make love to you"

Minerva smiled as she let her hands roam down Hermione's back and land on the younger woman's shapely arse.

"Sounds very tempting" she said quietly "But I do believe your mother was only trying to be polite"

"Oh come on she was sussing you out"

"And she has every right to" Minerva chuckled "If Rose or Hugo were in the same situation you would do exactly the same, don't deny it"

Hermione looked away guilty knowing Minerva was right. She was being silly she knew but as soon as she stepped into the house with Minerva, a protectiveness like no other had seemed to overcome her and having just professed their love properly, her protective like nature only increased.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Hermione whispered as she looked back up into emerald eyes.

Minerva didn't need to ask what Hermione was talking about.

Bringing a hand up, Minerva caressed Hermione's cheek with the back of her fingers gently "I meant every word. You have captured me body and soul and I assure you, you have my heart Hermione" Minerva breathed "I love you"

Hermione forgot herself in that moment, nothing else mattered save for the woman in front her as she brought her wet hands up to Minerva's face and slammed her lips against the older woman's, kissing her hard.

Caught off guard by Hermione's passion Minerva stumbled forward slightly slamming them into the counter as Hermione's tongue plunged its way onto Minerva's mouth with want.

A whimper caught in Minerva's throat as her hands found their way to Hermione's hips, her fingers eventually slipping underneath Hermione's thin shirt and finding their home upon the younger woman's soft skin.

Breaking apart, Minerva quickly trailed a blazing path down Hermione's slender neck. Hermione swore Minerva's lips were like liquid fire as she let her head fall back craving more. It felt like Minerva was air, Hermione couldn't breathe without her and with every breath she only wanted to breathe deeper.

Unlike before this was raw and passionate. For weeks they had been learning to trust, getting to know each other, but now this was about love and lust and ecstasy.

Every touch was charged and every kiss was electric, building, taking them higher as they moved together clumsily and Minerva lifted Hermione up onto the counter.

Pushing up the younger woman's skirt, Minerva's breath caught as Hermione wrapped her legs around her waist while their lips came crashing back together. Kisses melted together one after another as they fumbled together in need.

Neither thought about Jean or the children, all they saw and felt was the other.

Feeling Minerva fumbling with her buttons, Hermione leant forward, breathless, and tried to help until the shirt fell open to her desperate relief.

Letting her fingers come to the arch of Hermione's back, Minerva kissed her way between Hermione's pert breasts, delighting in the soft sounds Hermione was emitting as her back arched into Minerva's mouth, her body naturally asking for more.

Minerva nipped and licked selfishly over Hermione's skin as though it were a drug and she couldn't get enough. Hermione didn't complain. In response, Hermione pressed her heel into Minerva's thigh, bringing her closer if possible much to the older woman's delight.

Wanting to do her own exploring Hermione's fingers set to work as she started unbuttoning Minerva's cardigan. When she found no top underneath only lace encased breasts she sent a silent thank you to whatever being that had given her this one small mercy.

Pushing down one strap with the cardigan, Hermione kissed a quick path downward before capturing the hard bud between her lip and sucked.

"Mm" Minerva whimpered as she bit down hard on her lip, muffling her moan and remembering for that one split second that Hermione's mother was up stairs bathing the children.

"'Mione…" Minerva whispered in warning.

"I know" Hermione murmured "Just a little bit longer"

Minerva didn't argue as their lips met again briefly. Her fingers ran up and down Hermione's legs as they kissed, eliciting low moans from Hermione knowing Minerva was so close to where was throbbing and yet so far.

"Tease" Hermione berated against Minerva's lips.

Biting Hermione's bottom lip gently, Minerva smiled as she teased her further by pushing Hermione's legs open even further and pulled her closer to the edge of the counter.

Letting her hands travel up Hermione's thighs, Minerva then brought her hands downwards and in, letting her fingers brush Hermione's nicker clad centre.

Hermione bucked slightly as Minerva played with her, watching as the woman repeated the action a few times.

Bending down, Minerva kissed the inside of Hermione's knee and gently made her way up her thigh toward the centre, stopping a few inches away before doing the same with her other leg.

Hermione again watched, entranced and beyond aroused. God she needed this woman!

Her breath caught as Minerva's lips trailed right up to her hip bone, constantly pushing her skirt further up her waist, her eyes falling shut.

Minerva kissed Hermione's hips lazily, trailing up and down in no real pattern but instead content to listen to the rapid intakes of breath and feel the quivering stomach beneath her nimble hands.

Needing to feel her lips, Hermione dragged Minerva's head toward her and kissed her desperately, their tongues playing together in joyful greeting. Hermione never thought someone could compliment her so well, it was like she was the violin and Minerva was the bow, apart they were useless but together they worked together in prefect time and ease.

She felt like she was learning how to dance and even though sometimes she stumbled and stepped out of line Minerva would step with her and eventually they would find their way back to their own perfect rhythm, their steps flowing seamlessly.

Hermione's hands were drawing down Minerva's back when she heard a distant gurgling sound and knew the bath was being drained.

Pulling away from their kiss, both listened carefully while they listened to the children giggling as they were obviously taken out of the bath and wrapped in their towels.

Panting against each other both knew despite their wants and needs they couldn't stay like that.

"I'm sorry" Hermione whispered as they held each other for a few more moments.

Minerva smiled and shook her head "There's nothing to be sorry for. You have children, they are your priority. I can wait"

Hermione didn't say anything, just leant forward and kissed Minerva gently, assuring them both that very soon they would take that pivotal step and make love to each other with all the passion and love they had for each other.

With Hermione letting her legs fall away from Minerva's waist, they reluctantly let go of each other and started re-buttoning their shirts, making sure they looked presentable and not as though they had just made out like two horny teenagers on a kitchen counter.

The kitchen was tidied and most of the dishes were put away by the time Jean came down.

"The children are asking for a good night kiss"

Hermione smiled "I'll go up now"

"From both of you" Jean said as she watched as a warm smile passed across the older woman's face.

Minerva nodded and went to follow Hermione up the stairs when Jean called out, pausing them in their tracks momentarily.

"Oh and Hermione?"

"Yes mum?"

"You might want to sort out your shirt before you see them" Jean smirked.

Confused, Hermione looked down. In her rush to button her shirt back up, she had mismatched the buttons.

Hermione's mouth opened and then closed. Instead of saying anything though she just sighed and went upstairs. They had been caught. She didn't mind.

**-The Book Shop-**

**One week later…**

Minerva was manning the shop on her own today as it was Hermione's day off and the younger woman was spending the day with her parents. The children were at school and later on would be visiting their father.

The day was wet and dreary, a common English day, and yet a smile was firmly placed upon Minerva's sharp lips as she looked at the message she had just received from Hermione.

They had been texting all morning and with not much to do and with not many people in the shop Minerva found herself indulging in the banter across their phones.

'_**Here we go, dads trying to help cook and mums not having it. I bet he cracks open his beer any moment now!'**_

Minerva chuckled as she sent back a reply _'I probably wouldn't blame him. Your mother is quite the force to be reckoned with'_

'_**Do you think I should retreat to higher ground?'**_

'_Perhaps, or you could come see me, I'm sure I have something far more tempting than food'_ Minerva replied with a small smile as to what she was hinting.

'_**Oh really? And what exactly would these temptations entail?'**_

'_Now that would be telling'_

'_**You're not selling this Minerva, darling'**_

'_Alright, what are you wearing?'_

'_**I'm not sure where this is going but a pencil skirt and camisole top'**_

Minerva smiled. She knew exactly what Hermione would be wearing and the thought made her mouth water. Each day was getting harder to bear without finally making love to Hermione. Sometimes she would dream about her, fantasy's that would always feel so real and yet leave her aching for more.

'_Just imagine my hands rubbing up and down your legs, so close to where you need me and yet not close enough, pushing your skirt higher and higher. Perhaps that will distract you for while'_

'_**Are you really sexting me right now?'**_

'_Even if I knew what that were I wouldn't call something as crass as 'sexting' if by that you mean arousing you then yes, I'm certainly trying'_

'_**What would you say if I said it was working?'**_

'_I'd say my fingers would find their way to your nickers and rub around and around. But you'd have to be on your best behaviour though and not make a sound because we would be sitting with your parents eating. Would you be able to do that?'_

'_**I'd do anything you asked of me just to feel your hands on my body'**_

'_I would rub up and down, slowly. And then I'd push down against your clit. Do you understand?'_

'_**Tell me more'**_

Feeling bold Minerva began her reply.

'_I'd cup you, squeeze, tease you and then I'd rub again until you were squirming in your seat, your clit all swollen and ready for me'_

'_**Minerva, please…'**_

'_Please, what, darling? I thought you could do this?' _ Minerva texted back in tease. Her heart was racing. Lord was she really doing this?

'_**I can, I want you so badly darling!'**_

Minerva was just about to reply when she saw a customer coming to the desk and had to put her phone down quickly and try to calm her flushed cheeks.

Taking the books with a polite smile, Minerva served the customer as quickly as she could, wanting to text Hermione back so desperately that it seemed like she couldn't move fast enough. The customer seemed happy about how prompt she had been. Oh, if only they knew!

Grabbing her phone, she went into the back.

'_Shh, my love, I'm here, my fingers trace your panty line. Can you feel me?'_

'…_**Yes…'**_

'_Good. What are you doing right now?'_

'_**I'm upstairs in my old room, sitting on my bed. I want your touch Minerva'**_

Minerva was breathing heavily as she looked at her texts, she felt guilty and yet at the same time a sense of thrill was cursing through her. She felt like a young woman again, knowing what she was doing wasn't quite proper but loving it all the same.

She hoped Hermione felt the same. Was this right? Or were they being silly? It didn't feel silly, it felt wonderful.

'_Close the door. Touch yourself'_

'_**Min…'**_

'_I'm here, feel my fingers slip into your panties, caressing your nether lips softly. It's alright'_

Minerva wonders if Hermione is doing as she says. Would she be so bold?

'_**More, tell me more, please?'**_

'_You want more? My one finger slips into the slit of your nether lips and slides up and down, slick with your juices. Should I be a writer? Are you touching yourself, darling?'_

When Minerva gets a reply her breath catches, because there before her eyes, instead of a message is a picture. Hermione's hand is down her nickers, hiding the actual evidence of the action but Minerva knows exactly what Hermione's hand is doing down there.

Merlin!

Fire spread through her. What was she supposed to do now? She wanted her! Oh she wanted her! She felt like she had contracted some sort of rash, her body itching with need and only Hermione could cure her. But without her love, the itch only grew and Minerva felt like it was tearing her apart.

She gets another message.

'_**I need you'**_

Minerva's heart is pounding and her centre is throbbing, dripping with her need.

Can she do this anymore?

'_My finger slips inside you easily, you're so wet darling. Do you feel alright?'_

'_**Yes, feels good'**_

'_Do you want to cum?'_

'_**Yes, so badly, but with you, only with you here'**_

'_Don't you want to finish? I won't mind, I'm here, with you. Finish.'_

Minerva waited with bated breath for a reply. Minutes went by wondering if Hermione was doing as she said. Would her delicate fingers be working in and out of herself furiously, desperate for that beautiful release?

Merlin how she wished she was there with her. Wished it was her own fingers sliding in and out of Hermione's tunnel.

'_**I love you'**_ was her only reply.

Did she…?

Minerva was too nervous to ask.

'_I love you too'_

For the next few hours no more texts were exchanged. Minerva was horny and nervous.

**-The Book Shop-**

**Two hours later…**

Minerva had just closed when she heard the doorbell chime. She didn't look up though, instead she called over while she carried on writing what stock she needed.

"I'm sorry were closed, I'm afraid you'll have to come back ano…" she stopped when she saw Hermione in front of her.

Clad in the tight pencil skirt, white camisole and fuck me heels Minerva's breath caught.

"Hermione…" she breathed.

"Don't you ever do that again" Hermione said with a look of defiance on her face as she rounded the counter.

Minerva rose an eyebrow "You seemed to enjoy it to me" Minerva said, assuming she meant about their texts.

She wasn't sure where this left them but Hermione had been just as encouraging over their texts. She wouldn't be reprimanded for wanting to give the younger woman pleasure.

Hermione didn't say anything she just grabbed Minerva by the waist and kissed her fiercely.

Minerva dropped the pad and pencil she was holding and kissed Hermione back with such passion it left them both breathless.

"What are you doing here?" Minerva murmured against Hermione's lips as the younger woman backed her against the wall next to the counter.

"I needed you. I can't stand it any longer, I want to make love to you. You left me begging" she murmured back as she started undoing Minerva's blouse.

"But I told you to cum"

"I wanted you there. I wanted _you_ to make me cum"

Minerva moaned as Hermione's lips found her collar bone, her tongue licking and teeth nipping sending a plethora of wonderful sensations through her body.

Hermione had been so close to peaking in her room but as she pleasured herself, her fingers sinking in and out of her tight hole she knew she wouldn't finish. She didn't want to. In those few moments Hermione had decided that Minerva would finish exactly what she had started, she would fall over the edge with her love despite how close she had been.

Minerva's hands were not idle as Hermione kissed her, they too set to work on tugging the bottom of Hermione's camisole out of her skirt before lifting it up over her head and letting the light piece of clothing fall onto the floor, discarded and forgotten.

Minerva's fingers wondered up Hermione's rib cage as their lips came back together, taking the time to tangle their tongues together, pushing, nipping and loving in the most intimate way they knew how.

As they kissed, hands explored each other's body's, caressing and touching places that they knew would elicit even the smallest of whimpers from their lover.

Minerva's long fingers travelled down Hermione's shoulders and down her arms. Her skin was so soft she wanted to consume every inch and knew if she were to die right now, she would die happy.

Hermione mewled at Minerva's simple and yet arousing ministrations as she found her favourite spot on the older woman's neck, letting her lips and teeth feast without restraint. This time it was Minerva's turn to moan as Hermione sucked particularly hard. She would have a bruise the next day but she didn't mind. She loved it knowing this was Hermione's way of marking her as hers, claiming her.

Reaching around Minerva undid Hermione's bra, gently pulling the straps down Hermione's shoulder as the woman let it drop to the floor, her pert breast on teasing display before her, begging to be touched.

Kissing the young woman, Minerva started moving them into the kitchen knowing sooner or later someone would walk past the shop and see them, if they already hadn't, and this was one thing she wanted to keep private.

As they entered the kitchen Hermione closed the door and pushed Minerva against it suddenly. Slowly, she kissed her way down Minerva's chest and stomach all the while pushing Minerva's shirt off her shoulders until she was kneeling in front of the older woman in her sexy fitted grey trousers. Trousers that, at times, made Hermione forget everything around her, her only focus, the beautiful Scottish woman

Undoing the buttons and little clasps she smiled when it revealed black lace matching her bra.

Minerva watched with bated breath as the woman kissed her stomach and then lower. Her tongue licked a line to her panties and then continued, pulling the zipper down, and her tongue following against the lace.

Minerva could feel her centre pulsing with need as Hermione kissed just above her lace covered clit. It was heaven she thought as she thread her fingers into Hermione's soft curls.

Hermione peppered kisses on Minerva's stomach until she started lowering Minerva's trousers and her kisses followed.

Hermione's actions were gentle and careful as she eased Minerva out of her trousers and when they came to her ankles she helped the older woman step out of them and then out of her heels. Hermione herself toed off her own shoes as she was knelt down and let her hands run up and down Minerva's long legs, all the way up to her thighs.

Delicate fingers traced every curve, every mark and scar with love and care and even though Hermione could see the small stretch marks from where Minerva had aged and born her children she was perfect. Every line and mark made her perfect.

During her explorations, Hermione came across a long jagged scar across the woman's hip. For some reason she found it quite beautiful in the way it rested just about the woman's hip bone.

She let her fingers trace over it slowly "Tell me about this scar?" Hermione murmured as she kissed it and rubbed her nose across it gently.

Minerva hummed with a smile as she stroked her hands through Hermione's hair, tucking some of her hair behind her ear as she let her green eyes meet those deep brown orbs.

"I was drunk and so was Robert. We were fighting, next thing I know glass is on the floor and so am I. I fell on some of the glass, had a few stitches and that was that"

Hermione frowned not liking the story but adoring the scar all the same.

"I'm fine now and in your very capable hands" Minerva assured softly.

"And you are never leaving these capable hands again" Hermione whispered as she kissed the scar again.

"Sounds perfect" she murmured, her head falling back as Hermione continued her ministrations.

Reaching round, Hermione squeezed Minerva's arse before trailing back to those shapely hips.

Carefully, Minerva brought Hermione back up to her. Slowly, she hovered her lips over Hermione's in tease and smiled when Hermione seemed to huff in anticipation before kissing her gently, her tongue swiping over the younger woman's bottom lip.

While kissing, Minerva's hands drifted down Hermione spine until she found the top of Hermione's skirt and the zipper. Pulling it down, Minerva snaked her hands downwards, cupping Hermione's arse and tugging her flush against her body, much to Hermione's delight.

Their closeness didn't last long though. Minerva wanted Hermione out of her skirt and let Hermione step away as she shimmied out of it until it hit the floor, joining the slowly building trail of clothes.

Naked, save for her panties, Hermione felt a rush of anticipation fly through her as she looked into the wanton look in Minerva's emerald eyes.

The tension between them had been building for weeks now. Knowing they could have each other and wanting each other but not feeling quite ready. They were ready now. Their need had reached boiling point. It was time.

Minerva didn't say anything, just took Hermione's hands and led them upstairs. Hermione watched the way Minerva's arse swayed as they walked up the stairs and knew if she were to touch Minerva's panties where she knew her centre lay, she would find the lace wet, and ruined.

She licked her lips in want for the older woman.

Opening her bedroom door, Minerva led Hermione in before shutting the door behind them. There was no turning back. They didn't want to turn back.

Walking forward, Hermione kissed Minerva slowly, the older woman's hands still holding onto the door handle as she let Hermione love her mouth thoroughly.

Eventually her hands came up to Hermione's naked waist, smiling when she felt the muscles beneath her fingers twitch in suspense.

Trailing upward and across one of her breasts she found a hard peak and immediately took it between her finger and thumb, rolling and pinching gently.

Hermione's breath hitched as took in the pleasure of Minerva toying with her nipples. It felt so good that her chest immediately arched forwards, seeking more.

"Bed" Minerva murmured against Hermione's lips as she pinched and twisted the younger woman's nipples. Carefully, she pushed them toward the bed, wanting to lay Hermione down, spread her out and love and explore her.

Hermione complied and walked backwards while her hands reached behind Minerva and unclasped her bra, waiting for the moment when the older woman would drop her arms and let the bra fall away from her full bosom.

When the back of Hermione's legs hit the edge of the bed Minerva did just that and the bra fell away to the floor, revealing her dark and dusky nipples to Hermione's wanton gaze.

For a moment they just took each other in. Everything felt right and natural. In parts that they were unsure they would slow down and take the step together re-assuring the other. They flowed together in a dance that spoke of love and trust.

Gently, Minerva pushed Hermione onto the bed so the woman was sitting in the middle before climbing on and on top of Hermione so she was straddling her. Smiling, the younger woman let her hands find purchase on Minerva's hips before kissing the underside of the Scottish woman's right breast.

Feeling Hermione's lips, Minerva moaned quietly. She had never felt so aroused from kissing and exploring and yet here she sat, her centre swollen and aching. As a young woman, Minerva had explored her own body thoroughly and while she had found pleasure from her own hands and with her ex-husband she had never been as wet and as aroused as she was now within Hermione's perfect arms. Nothing compared to the pleasure she felt now, nothing.

Hermione's lips enclosed around the already stiff bud. Carefully, she swirled her tongue around the small pebble, flicking her tongue over the top in teasing flicks before dragging her teeth over it and sucking again.

Minerva bit down her small moans and pressed her hand against Hermione's stomach as she arched forward, her hips rolling against the younger woman's in reaction.

Hermione smiled against the older woman's breast. From the reactions she was receiving Minerva seemed to be very much enjoying herself.

During her marriage pleasing Ron had seemed like a chore but pleasing Minerva gave Hermione equally as much pleasure, if not more.

Switching to Minerva's left breast Hermione began the process again, taking her time in nibbling and sucking until the bud was as hard as a small stone.

Minerva hissed as she felt Hermione's teeth bite down slightly but took the pain with pleasure in hand. It was delicious.

"My turn" Minerva muttered as she pushed Hermione up the bed and made her lie down.

Hermione complied while letting the ends of her finger tips run along Minerva's sides, hoping the soft sensation would send a tingle through the older woman's body. It did and Minerva loved her for it.

Gentle hands ran up Hermione's legs, parting them before she settled between them. Minerva's hands then continued down her thighs and to Hermione's stomach making the younger woman shiver.

"Feels nice?" Minerva whispered quietly.

Hermione nodded as she looked at her lover a little dazed. She felt amazing.

Slowly, Minerva's hands followed up over Hermione's breasts before traveling up her arms until their hands connected, fingers entwining, finding welcome purchase in Hermione's.

Carefully, Minerva brought Hermione's arms above her head, her body leaning forward until their lips met in gentle brief kisses. Wanting Minerva flush against her, Hermione hooked her legs around the older woman's waist, pressing the Scottish woman into her as their kisses deepened.

Minerva didn't mind, instead she gripped Hermione's hands tighter and let her tongue battle with Hermione's as they moved together slowly, their cores occasionally rubbing together through their nickers.

Eventually they pulled apart, breathless, as Minerva's lips trailed down Hermione's skin, while keep hold of Hermione's hands, wanting to be as connected and as close as possible as she worshiped Hermione's divine body.

Reaching Hermione's breasts, Minerva took her time in taking in the dark pebbled nipple. With one hand she brushed her fingers and thumb across it, delighting when she watched it tighten further under her touch.

Eventually she took the nipple in her mouth and sucked and nibbled in a similar fashion as Hermione had to her own breasts.

Hermione hummed quietly as Minerva paid homage to her breasts, leaving them sensitive and aching and when the woman started venturing lower she swore she would never be closer to heaven than she was now, in Minerva's capable arms.

Biting Hermione's skin gently, Minerva smirked as the younger woman trembled and keened beneath her fingers and mouth. Oh how she loved making the woman tremble and although she was somewhat nervous she couldn't wait to have her fingers and tongue inside Hermione's hot, wet tunnel.

When she reached her hips Hermione's breathing was ragged in anticipation.

"Minerva…"

"Shh" Minerva whispered as she kissed her hip bone, her fingers hooking beneath the thin material of her thong "I'm here, darling"

To Hermione's delight and distress Minerva pulled her thong down agonisingly slowly, kissing her thighs as she went.

Eventually they slipped off her legs and Minerva threw the garment over the side of the bed, her heart racing to see the swollen pink lips she knew were waiting for her.

When Hermione opened her legs in invitation Minerva felt her own nether regions clench in pure desire and ecstasy. Lord help her she was gone for this woman, completely and utterly head over heels.

When Minerva went forward to indulge herself however, Hermione closed her legs stopping the Scottish woman from moving any further.

Minerva looked at her pointedly as the younger woman smirked.

"Hermione, don't tease me" she warned half-heartedly as she ran her hands down the tops of Hermione's thighs, trying to coax them open which, to her distress, seemed to be not working.

"Why not? You seemed to be enjoying teasing me and very slowly I might add" Hermione smirked as the older woman continued to try and coax her legs open.

"Please…" Minerva whispered desperately. She wanted to see her!

Hermione conceded eventually, letting the woman slip between her legs.

Minerva licked her lips in desire as she looked at the neatly trimmed and shaved curls of her pussy and pink folds knowing they were angry and wanton.

Looking up gently she looked into those beautiful brown eyes "If at any time something feels wrong or…"

Hermione shushed the woman "I trust you"

"I know but…"

"But nothing Minerva. I love you. Just do what you would do to yourself, what you think I might like" Hermione reassured.

Feeling more confident Minerva leant forward and kissed the younger woman gently before she let her fingers brush over Hermione's mound lightly.

Immediately Hermione's reacted to her touch, her body jerking slightly as a small whimper erupted from her throat as the older woman cupped her.

Knowing the angle would be slightly uncomfortable for a long period of time, Minerva grabbed one of her pillows and as she moved downwards, she gently lifted Hermione's hips and placed the pillow underneath Hermione's bum.

"Is that alright?"

Hermione nodded.

Lowering herself down toward Hermione's centre Minerva let her fingers slip through Hermione's slit, gathering the wet, natural lubricant that had settled there and moved it around, slicking up every fold of Hermione's delicious cunt.

Listening to Hermione's breaths getting quicker, Minerva rubbed her middle finger up and down, never touching Hermione clit though, instead circling around it and relishing in the way it hardened gradually.

Kissing the smooth shaven sides of Hermione's upper centre Minerva let her fingers rub around in a circle against the hood that hid Hermione's clit, not wanting not add direct contact but knowing that the teasing pressure would lead Hermione further towards the edge she wanted to lead her to.

Hermione's hips immediately moved forwards into Minerva's touch as her body asked for more. Slowly, Hermione's hips and Minerva's fingers moved in a gentle rhythm, whimpers and sighs ripped from Hermione's luscious lips.

Cupping Hermione's centre Hermione keened when she felt the loss of Minerva's divine fingers on her aching clit. When she felt a long sweep of Minerva's tongue on her slick folds however, all coherent thought left her mind and all she knew was pleasure like never before, her hips lifting off the bed, begging for more.

Minerva's long wet tongue licked up Hermione's slit and down toward her centre, dipping in slightly. Hermione tasted salty and almost sweet. Minerva had been unsure as to how this particular aspect of love making would make her feel but as the musky flavour settled on her tongue Minerva found herself enjoying the taste and with Hermione writhing above her she only wanted more.

After licking up and down for a while Minerva felt bold and took Hermione's swollen aching clit in her mouth. Hermione's body immediately jumped in pleasure and Minerva pushed down her hips, loving the feel of Hermione's muscles flexing beneath her fingertips.

Using her tongue she flicked her tongue over the bud gently a few times with the flat of her tongue and then began giving it small quick flicks, listening carefully to the way Hermione's moans came quicker signalling how close she was coming to her climax.

Hermione could feel herself getting close, the fire building and the coil tightening as Minerva worked her with her tongue.

Arching, Hermione let her one hand reach above her and grab the head board as the other gripped the sheets as she felt one of Minerva's long slender fingers slip into hot wet hole.

"Minerva…" she moaned.

Minerva hummed against Hermione's clit as she slowly moved her finger in and out of the younger woman, feeling the inner muscles twitching against her fingers before inserting another one, knowing with how wet Hermione was that she could take it.

Hermione whimpered at the loss of Minerva's mouth on her clit when the older woman moved away for a moment but she didn't mind as she felt Minerva's fingers moving faster, her palm hitting her clit as she slammed her fingers back in and out, her juices slowly dripping out of her and down toward her arse in result.

Minerva kissed Hermione's stomach and she slammed her fingers in and out of Hermione, hoping she was driving her closer and closer to climax.

"Don't stop!" Hermione breathed as felt Minerva's fingers slow slightly, drawing out of her before slamming back in again, harder than before.

Hermione bit back a loud cry, hissing when she repeated the sudden and hard action again.

"Tell me what you need darling" Minerva murmured against Hermione's skin.

Hermione licked lips as perspiration beaded on her forehead and down her back.

"Faster… want your tongue"

Minerva complied immediately, pumping her fingers faster and slightly harder while her tongue set to work on her clit once again.

With Minerva flicking and sucking her clit and her fingers pumping in and out of her tight hole Hermione started to feel the oncoming tremors of her orgasm.

"T'there, close, don't stop!" Hermione cried as she felt herself reaching the edge "f,uck…!" her legs wrapping around Minerva's shoulders, keeping her close.

Feeling Hermione's muscles twitching beneath her fingers Minerva kept up her pace and sucked her clit hard while basking in in the way Hermione arched against her.

"Please, oh… Minerva, please, please please!" Hermione cried.

With a few more flicks Hermione cried out, signalling her release.

Hermione whimpered as her body rode out her orgasm and loved the way Minerva kept up her ministrations as she worked her down, her body still twitching in pleasure.

"Mm… Minerva" Hermione whispered in pleasure as the woman slowly eased her fingers out of the younger woman. Licking up her juices, Minerva pressed one last kiss to Hermione's nether lips before letting her body slide up Hermione's.

Reaching forward, Hermione brought Minerva's lips to hers, smiling when she tasted herself on Minerva's sweet tongue.

"I love you" Hermione whispered as she started kissing Minerva's neck breathlessly.

Minerva shivered "I love you too, darling" she whispered with her eyes closed as her pussy pulsed, needing release.

"Touch me…need you…" Minerva begged as Hermione sat up and pushed Minerva back on the bed.

Smiling, Hermione quickly rid Minerva of her panties and parting her legs immediately let two fingers slide into Minerva's searing wet cunt, stretching her.

Minerva groaned in ecstasy, gripping Hermione's hips.

Hermione waited a moment letting Minerva adjust slightly until she felt the older woman's hips move in encouragement.

Not needing to be told twice, Hermione started moving her fingers in and out, slowly at first but quickly picking up pace, knowing after pleasuring her she would be as horny as hell and in need of desperate release.

Minerva mewled as Hermione moved her fingers in and out of her quickly, before slowing and then quickening them again. She was so close!

Just as Minerva swore she couldn't feel any better, Hermione's lips closed around her clit and started sucking while her tongue flicked from side to side.

"Yes, oh god, please!" she murmured.

Her hands dug into Hermione's back as she rocked her hips into Hermione's mouth feeling herself reaching her peak, her lips parted in a silent cry.

Hermione moved her fingers a little faster, curling them toward her, pressing against a spongy spot inside of her lover and just like that she felt Minerva's muscles were clenching around her fingers and Minerva was crying out her name as she came in her arms.

Just as Minerva had done, Hermione licked up her juices gently as Minerva caught her breath back, a fine sheen of sweat covering their spent bodies.

Humming, Minerva dragged Hermione's body up hers, their legs entwining as they rocked against each other slowly and kissed.

Minutes dragged by as they languidly kissed and cuddled. Their hips rocked together, Minerva's fingers digging into Hermione's voluptuous arse as they moved.

"So good" Hermione murmured against Minerva's lips.

"Indeed" Minerva agreed with a smile.

"Never felt like this before" Hermione confessed quietly as she drew patterns on Minerva's stomach with the ends of her fingertips.

"For me either" Minerva smiled quietly "You amaze me every day Hermione Jean Granger"

Hermione's eyes twinkled as she looked into those deep burning emerald ones "You amazed me from the moment I walked into your shop with your stern expression, sharp eyes and the way your glasses were perched on the end of your nose. You fascinate me"

"Then It seems we have each other entirely captivated" Minerva murmured.

Hermione merely nodded before leaning forward and kissing her again.

TBC.

Authors note: Oh my gosh, this was exhausting! I hope I did this chapter justice, I wanted to convey this love scene very carefully and build it up slowly and I'm not sure if did but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. X


End file.
